Eed Bruidegom
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: HIATUS.Suatu hubungan perlu keberanian. Masahiro Sawamura memerlukannya sebelum kepingan hatinya hilang untuk selamanya. Suatu pilihan yang simple. Foerever or never?
1. Hard Relationship

**_Note from the writer_** : Sepertinya tidak ada yang berminat membuat fanfiction untuk **Harlem Beat**, ya? Padahal menurut saya _tankuboun_ nya sangat luar biasa diramu oleh Yuriko Nishiyama-sensei. Ceritanya bergaris besar di petualan anak-anak pembasket SMA ( boleh dibilang adik sealiran **_Slam Dunk_** karya Takeshi Inoue-sensei ). Namun ada satu celah yang 'dibiarkan' Nishiyama-sensei supaya para fans 'iseng'nya mencoba memikirkan bagaimana kisah beberapa tokoh yang masih terbilang 'misterius'.

**_Disclaimer_** : semuanya milik Yuriko Nishiyama! Tapi saya menciptakan satu tokoh heroine. Maaf ya? Mungkin kurang memuaskan keinginan pembaca yang berharap si ini dipasangkan dengan si itu.

**_Rating_** : Untuk awalnya K, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ratingnya akan naik. _So get ready!_

**_Pairing_** : ( SawaRui )Karena saya sangat mencintai Masahiro Sawamura, maka dia lah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama pria dalam fanfic ini. Sementara tokoh wanitanya adalah tokoh rekaan saya sendiri. Saya akan mencoba membangun karakter dan tetap konsisten dengan apa yang sudah saya buat. Jadi mohon teguran, kritik, dan omelannya bila suatu saat pembaca merasa kejanggalan. GOMEN NE?

**_Last word _**: Awalnya saya sudah pernah membuat kisah awal dari perjumpaan Masahiro Sawamura dengan perempuan yang merebut hatinya. Tapi karena kebodohan saya, file itu lenyap! Jadi saya akan berusaha menyelipkan sedikit demi sedikit _flashback_ yang signifikan untuk mendukung cerita. Akhirnya saya hanya berharap pembaca bisa menikmati fanfiction ini….

**

* * *

**

Bab 1

**Hard Relationship

* * *

**

"CUKUP!"

Tiba-tiba restoran mungil yang didominasi warna pink digemparkan seruan berkelas tenor.-coba bayangkan suara aktor Jepang …-

Berpasang-pasang mata kini memperhatikan mereka. Tidak ada lagi desir-desir percakapan yang mengalir.

_Spotlight_ ada di sepasang muda-mudi itu. Saling berhadapan dengan raut wajah siap mengigit pasangannya.

Sebenarnya yang wanita agak menahan tangis meskipun pelupuk matanya sudah terasa panas. Sementara tatapan pihak lelakinya membara penuh kemarahan. Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di kursinya yang berbentuk mobil-mobilan. "Jangan bercanda! Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pertemuan ini!"

Kemudian lelaki itu meninggalkan wanitanya yang tak sempat mengeluarkan protes maupun pembelaan.

**---HFSmile---**

Masahiro Sawamura.

Kakinya yang panjang melangkah tak tentu arah di jalanan Shibuya. Sebentar dia meronggoh sakunya, mencari bungkus rokok.

"Sialan!" dia mengutuk. rokok sudah lama ditinggalkannya karena paksaannya. _Cih!_

"_Berhentilah merokok, Bodoh! Kau tidak mau mati muda kan?"_

Sawamura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan butiran salju menyentuh ujung hidung mancungnya. _Ya, dia sering memarahiku begitu kalau aku sudah menyulut api di pangkal rokok. Lalu dia akan mengambilnya dariku..._

Dasar perempuan, _Berisik_. Sawamura menyesali dia tidak diam-diam menyelipkan sebatang atau dua batang rokok di sakunya supaya bisa digunakan di saat-saat yang membuatnya depresi.

Karena tidak tahu akan menuju ke mana, Sawamura menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding toko…Dingin, dindingnya. Ulasan balik terjadi di benaknya. Tadi sore, pukul empat, dia menelepon seperti biasa.

Kenapa dia sering sekali menelepon? Tidak heran, Karena kalau dipikirkan kembali, Sawamura tidak pernah meneleponnya!

"_Masahiro, boleh aku bertemu denganmu?"_

"_Aku sibuk."_

"_Jangan jadi orang yang menyebalkan! Temui aku di…."_

Karena dipaksa begitu, mau tidak mau Sawamura meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berusaha memenuhi paksaannya. Dia tambah merasa keberatan lagi karena mendapati tempat janjian mereka adalah restoran es krim yang selalu dipenuhi perempuan.

Apa di sana tidak ada kursi yang normal? Tidak ada, semuanya berbentuk mobil-mobilan!

"_Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik dari ini?"_

"_Eh? Bukankah tempat ini manis? Kau harus coba es krimnya."_

"_Langsung ke pokok pembicaraan saja."_

Hening sejenak. Sawamura jengkel berada di sana sehingga membuatnya malas bicara panjang lebar. Pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya menumpuk, dan kalau dia masih berminat dipromosikan, dia harus rajin. Serajin-rajinnya. Di pihak lain, wanitanya terdiam karena merasa Sawamura terlalu meremehkan hubungan mereka, terlalu dingin, serta terlalu bertindak egois!

"_Begini,"_ Sawamura memperhatikan tangannya yang terpaut dengan erat. Pasti sesuatu yang penting, begitu tebak Sawamura. _"Kita kan sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Maksudku, apa tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam benakmu untuk…."_

Ah, komitmen lagi.

"_Orang tuaku mulai bertanya-tanya padaku. Aku tidak bisa selalu menghindarinya kan?"_

Lagi-lagi menuntut komitmen.

"_Aku, sejujurnya tidak keberatan begini! Tapi kupikir aku pun perlu kejelasan. Akan seperti apa nantinya kita?"_

Terus-menerus seperti itu, membosankan!

"_Jangan diam saja, Masahiro!"_

"_Kenapa kau harus pedulikan pendapat orang lain? Kau seharusnya mengerti diriku!"_

"_Ya, aku mengerti dirimu! Makanya aku bertanya, karena apa yang kumengerti dari dirimu adalah kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku!"_

"_Kau tidak bisa mendaulat seenaknya!"_

"_Apanya yang seenaknya? Apa kalau aku tidak memintamu menemuiku, kau akan menemuiku? Apa kalau aku tidak meneleponmu, kau akan meneleponku? Tidak…Kurasa tidak."_

"_Semakin kau memaksa, hubungan ini semakin tidak akan berhasil."_

"_Aku tidak memaksa, hanya bertanya. Kau tidak mau menjawabnya atau tidak bisa?"_

"_CUKUP!"_

Sawamura memejamkan matanya. Setelah mengatakan itu dia meninggalkannya di kedai es krim banci itu. Sawamura tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, atau seharusnya memang tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi hatinya terus menyalahkannya. Apa memberi apa yang diinginkannya salah? Apa dia juga tidak menginginkannya? Apa dia terlalu takut melepaskan semua kesendiriannya dan mulai membagi dirinya dengan orang lain?

"Sialan!" kakinya menendang kaleng minuman yang tidak dengan sukses masuk ke dalam tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya.

**---HFSmile---**


	2. Another Fiance

**Stage 2**

**Another Fiance

* * *

**

"_Tadaima_**,"** Rui melepaskan sepatunya kemudian meletakannya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Ini kebiasaannya semenjak kecil, ibunya tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memukulnya kalau dia berani menaruh sepatunya serampangan.

"_Okaeri-nasai_," Nyonya Himura, ibunya, menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Dari caranya tersenyum, tidak akan terlihat kalau dia adalah ibu yang sangat mementingkan kedisiplinan dan keteraturan. "Jadi, Rui, bagaimana harimu?"

Kalau pembicaraan ini berlanjut, kedua orang tuanya akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Masahiro Sawamura terhadap keberaniannya meminta kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Sebisa mungkin Rui akan mengulur waktu untuk itu. Selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya dalam menghadapi kekasih yang keras kepala seperti Sawamura. Maka sekarangpun dia akan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Cukup menyenangkan, _Kaa-san_."

Nyonya Himura merasakan adanya kejanggalan dalam jawaban putrinya itu. Dia, dengan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rui. "Maksudmu dia tidak mau membahas kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

DEG! Langkah kaki Rui terhenti. Insting ibunya terlalu tajam untuk wanita setuanya.

_Tidak, tidak, Kaa-san tidak akan tahu._ Rui memandang ibunya seraya tersenyum lebar. "_Kaa-san_, jangan berprasangka buruk. Tentu saja tidak begitu. Dia berjanji akan memikirkannya dan memberi jawaban dalam waktu dekat."

"Itu, kalau Sawamura yang mengatakannya," Tuan Himura melengkapi acara kumpul keluarga yang bagaikan bencana ini bagi Rui. "Sama saja artinya dengan 'Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja'. Bukan begitu, Putriku?"

_Gleg_. Mau tidak mau Rui menelan ludahnya kembali. Ayahnya adalah petugas kepolisian. Mungkin pembawaannya yang selalu penuh logika di kantor terbawa juga sampai ke rumah, yang membuatnya terus terjepit di antara ibu yang berinsting tajam dan ayah yang suka menganalisa.

"Benarkah begitu, _Anata_?" Nyonya Himura membekap mulutnya sendiri tanda keterkejutannya. "Bukankah gawat jadinya semenjak Rui sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun?"

_Lama-lama semakin gawat saja pembicaraan ini!_ Rui buru-buru menusuk masuk. "Dua puluh empat itu bukan usia yang mengerikan kan? Bukankah banyak wanita yang menikah di penghujung usia dua puluh? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskan aku! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula bukankah Masahiro berjanji akan memberi kepastian secepatnya?"

"Tidak, Rui!" nada suara Nyonya Himura naik seoktaf. "Wanita Jepang sejati harus melayani suaminya dengan setia semenjak usia muda. Karena di masa-masa muda itulah efektifitas kerja manusia maksimal! Bagi wanita seperti kita, umur dua puluh lima adalah batas usia menikah, lebih dari itu sebaiknya kau bunuh diri karena sangat memalukan tradisi!"

"EHHH?" Rui menjerit saking kagetnya. "Darimana filosofi ngaco itu? Kenapa aku harus bunuh diri karena aku tidak menikah sampai usia dua puluh lima? Ini tidak masuk akal dan konyol!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Rui!" bentak Nyonya Himura. Alisnya mencuat dan kedua pasang matanya berkilat mengerikan. Barulah terlihat taring wanita penuh tradisi ini. Rui mundur dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sudah, sudah," Tuan Himura menggerak-gerakan tangannya supaya ibu dan anak ini menghentikan pertengkarannya. "Jangan ribut di dalam rumah. Malu didengar tetangga."

"Maafkan aku, _Anata._ Aku telah bertindak salah," Nyonya Himura menunduk dalam-dalam pada suaminya. "Aku benar-benar memalukan nama keluarga dan salah mendidik anak."

"Tidak, tidak," Tuan Himura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Kau telah berhasil membesarkan anak kita satu-satunya dengan baik." Lalu dia menghela nafas. Kakinya mulai mengambil langkah-langkah menuju ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga perlu ruang yang lebih privat untuk pembicaraan yang penting ini. Nyonya Himura segera mengikuti dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara Rui agak malas, tapi sebagai bukti rasa hormatnya pada kedua orang tuanya, dia tetap mengikuti.

Mereka sekarang ada di ruang tamu mereka yang sangat kental dengan gaya Jepang. Ruang tamu mereka berbentuk kotak yang sederhana. Di tengah-tengahnya ada meja kayu yang rendah sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan kursi. Di samping kiri ada pintu geser yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan lorong panjang, sementara di samping kanan ada pintu geser menghadap taman dalam yang selalu terbuka agar udara segar bisa masuk. Lantainya tentu saja lantai tatami berwarna gading yang lembut. Rak-rak buku dan lemari pajangan menghiasi sisa ruangan.

Tuan Himura duduk bersila di atas bantalan berwarna hijau daun teh, barulah Nyonya Himura dan Rui menyusul dengan duduk berlutut.

"Rui, kebebasan memang menjadi barang penting sekarang, tapi sebagai wanita, kau juga perlu memperhatikan masa depanmu. Akan jadi seperti apa nantinya dirimu? Keluarga seperti apa yang akan kau bina, dan kewajiban lainnya yang harus kau jalankan."

Rui menundukkan kepalanya. Segerombolan klan ninja menyerang pun tidak bisa menghalangi ayahnya berceloteh tentang kerasnya garis yang diambilnya tentang wanita Jepang seharusnya. "Aku mengerti, _Tou-san._ Akan kucamkan itu baik-baik."

Mengira dirinya akan aman mengatakan hal semacam itu, Rui telah salah besar. Tuan Himura punya rencana lain yang bisa segera meledakan diri Rui.

"Karena menduga hal seperti ini bakal terjadi, aku juga sudah mempersiapkan jalan lain untukmu, Rui," Tuan Himura tersenyum lebar. Seolah-olah pemikiran yang dimilikinya sangat briliant.

"Eh?"

"Di divisiku ada pemuda seumuranmu. Meskipun baru, dia rajin dan pekerja keras. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dia akan menjadi suami yang baik."

"Ap-Apa?"

"Dia juga sudah cukup umur untuk membentuk keluarga. Maksud _Tou-san _adalah…."

_Rasanya aku tidak mau dengar ini…._ Alarm dalam kepala Rui berdering kencang.

"Menjodohkanmu dengan dia. Pasti kalian jadi pasangan yang serasi!"

"_Anata,_ kau sungguh luar biasa!" decak Nyonya Himura penuh kekaguman.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Terlanjur sudah. Rui terlanjur mendengar apa yang tidak mau didengarnya sebelum sempat melakukan pencegahan ataupun mempersiapkan mental. Sampai kapan dia akan terjebak dalam keluarga _seperti ini_?

**---HMSmile---**

Rui baru saja selesai berendam di baknya. Air hangat sedikit memberikan relaksasi setelah pembicaraan mengerikan di ruang tamu tadi.

Ponselnya berdering.

"_Moshi, moshi_."

"Ru-I-chan! Apa aku akan mendengar 'Aku akan segera menjadi pengantin!' darimu?"

Nada di seberang sana sangat bersemangat sampai rasanya Rui mau kembali ke baknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di sana mengingat dia tidak mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Baik dari pembicaraannya dengan Sawamura, maupun dengan ayah-ibunya.

"Hhh, Mizuki…," Rui menghela nafas saja.

"Kenapa, Rui? Apa segitu menyedihkannya?" Mizuki segera menyadari tidak adanya gairah dalam diri teman baiknya semasa SMP dan SMA itu. Dalam enam tahun mereka bersama, ikatan di antara mereka sudah mirip kakak-beradik kandung. Mereka tertawa, gembira, sedih, dan bertengkar. Tentu saja saling menguatkan dan membantu di saat-saat sulit.

Rui pun lebih memilih menumpahkan kegalauannya pada Mizuki dibanding kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya dia membenci orang tuanya, tapi pemikiran Mizuki yang rasional lebih bisa menenangkannya dibandingkan ayah atau ibunya yang lebih mengutamakan tradisi kolot.

"Ya…Membuat depresi, tepatnya."

"Mau ceritakan padaku?"

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Rui setelah melewati satu hari yang amat menyebalkan baginya. Lalu dia mulai bercerita tentang brengseknya Masahiro Sawamura dan gilanya ayahnya yang melemparnya dalam perjodohan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahuinya bakal dikenalnya.

"_Uso!_" Mizuki berseru tertahan.

"Serius, bahkan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang bakal dilakukan mereka. Masahiro pun tidak menelepon atau mengirim pesan semenjak bertengkar tadi."

"Dasar si rubah kurang ajar itu…," Mizuki mendumal perlahan. "Apa ayahmu itu tipe orang yang suka ngomong sembarangan?"

"Dia sangat penuh perencanaan dan sangat serius dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya," Rui merasa makin putus asa. Dia ingin segera menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon Sawamura, mendamprat pria itu untuk segera bertindak, namun dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang terus mengutamakan harga diri berpengaruh banyak juga untuk dirinya. Lagipula di lihat dari sisi manapun, Sawamura lah yang salah!

"I-Ini agak bahaya ya?" suara Mizuki memelan, nyaris mencicit. Otaknya mulai bekerja supaya masalah ini terpecahkan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan! Setelah malam ini, mungkin semuanya bisa berpikir lebih jernih!" nada suara Rui berubah ceria. Jelas dibuat-buat bagi Mizuki. Tapi dia menghargai ketegaran Rui hingga dia ikut mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, betul! Mungkin kalian bisa bicara lebih nyaman setelah beristirahat."

"Bagaimana kabar Kosuke? Sudah ada pekerjaan baru untuknya?"

Giliran Mizuki yang dilanda badai. Baru setahun dia menjalani rumah tangga bersama Kosuke, tapi rasanya sudah ribuan masalah menimpa mereka. Kosuke baik, tapi kurang bertanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Sekitar dua bulan lalu dia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. "Yah…Uhm…Dia masih berusaha mencari yang sesuai untuknya."

"Mizuki…,"Rui ingin menawarkan bantuan, tapi tidak punya apapun untuk diberikan sebagai tawaran.

"Tenang saja, Rui! Kami masih bisa hidup karena ibuku sering mengirim uang juga."

"O-h, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol lagi besok? Sebentar lagi Kosuke pulang, aku akan memasak untuknya."

Rui menggumam. "…Ya. Bye, Mizuki."

"_Ja-ne, _Rui-chan!"

**---HMSmile---**

Sesudah menutup telepon dan sebelum menyediakan makan malam untuk Kosuke, Mizuki membuka folder buku telepon dalam ponselnya. Ketika menemukan nama yang dicarinya, dia segera menekan tombol '_yes'_.

"Naruse?…."

**---HMSmile---**

Sawamura tidak jauh lagi dari gedung apartemennya. Tempat tinggalnya sudah berubah dari yang ditempatinya semasa SMA. Setelah mantap dengan pekerjaan dan gajinya, dia memutuskan pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar dan praktis. Apartemennya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya serta tidak jauh dari kantornya…Satu alasan lain, yang paling utama, dengan harga tidak seberapa dia bisa tinggal di tempat yang amat layak.

Dia menyusuri trotoar dengan santai lalu matanya sedikit membesar ketika mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan baik masuk dalam area pandangnya.

"Naruse?"

Naruse memberi seulas senyum pada Sawamura. "Yo, Sawamura."

"Sedang apa di depan sini?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, sekalian saja mampir kemari," jawab Naruse sekenanya.

Sawamura mendesah. Keningnya berkerut. "Carilah alasan yang lebih baik. Tempatku dan tempatmu beda jalur _shinkansen_-nya."

Naruse terperangkah. Kemudian menertawai kebodohannya sendiri,"Benar juga ya."

"Semenjak kau di sini karena kesengajaan, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Mau masuk ke dalam?" tawar Sawamura. Naruse ini, dari dulu sampai detik terakhir mengenalnya tetap saja bodoh.

"Ya, maaf merepotkan!"

**---HMSmile---**

Mereka terus berada di dalam elevator tanpa bicara sampai di lantai empat puluh lima. Setelah menapak keluar dari elevator, Naruse mengikuti Sawamura menuju pintu berpelat lonjong berwarna emas dengan ukiran hitam bertuliskan 'Regen Suite'.

Kuncinya dibuka dengan kartu. Sekuritas apartemen ini jelas memuaskan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Sawamura mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sakelar lampu. Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi terang bederang dan Naruse bisa takjub melihat isi apartemen Sawamura.

"Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa, Sawamura!"

"Begitulah," Sawamura tidak merasa perlu membanggakan tempat tinggalnya. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau kemari, Naruse?"

"Ya, memang pertama kali. Dan aku tidak menyangka tempatnya sebagus ini!" Naruse mulai berkeliaran meneliti properti yang ada di sana. Tapi seperti yang diharapkan dari Sawamura, tempat ini sepi seperti apartemen lamanya. Barang-barangnya sederhana dan seadanya. Benar-benar hanya barang yang bermanfaat. Pajangan dan sebagainya didepak dari apartemen Sawamura.

Sawamura menghilang ke dapur sementara Naruse menatap keluar lewat kaca besar di ruang tamu. Dari ketinggian semacam ini, pemandangan malam hari jadi menakjubkan. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip di bawah sana.

"Kubawakan minuman. Maaf, cuma ada air mineral," Sawamura membawa dua gelas mug di tangannya. Yang berwarna hijau diletakan di meja persegi dari kaca di ruang tamunya. Sementara yang berwarna hitam tetap di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Naruse mengambil mug hijau dan segera meneguk isinya.

Setelah meminum habis minumannya, barulah Naruse tersadar. "Kau sudah punya gelas lain, eh? Memang kau sediakan untuk tamu?" Saat pertama Naruse pergi ke apartemen lama Sawamura, dia hanya mendapat gelas plastik untuk minum.

Sawamura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa hitam. Menyeruput air mineralnya seakan sedang menikmati kopi panas. "Bukan. Aku tidak membelinya. Rui yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya itu akan menjadi gelasnya saat berkunjung kemari."

"Hah?" Naruse terperanjat. "Ka-Kalau begitu aku malah memakai gelasnya kan? Kenapa kau tidak berikan aku gelas plastik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh dia sendiri belum pernah memakainya," cetus Sawamura.

"Oh…," bola mata Naruse mengikuti tangan Sawamura yang meletakan mug hitamnya di meja lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi…Ada masalah apa datang kemari?" tanya Sawamura tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi.

"Ng," Naruse menjadi gugup. Dia tidak tahu juga harus mulai dari mana. Tapi karena Sawamura tidak basa-basi, sepertinya dia juga tidak boleh basa-basi. "Tentang Rui…."

"Masalah terlalu cepat menyebar ya?" Sawamura tidak bertanya, tapi menyindir.

"A-Aku tidak mendengarnya dari Rui langsung karena Mizuki yang meneleponku sambil marah-marah padamu."

"Kok dia suka sekali ikut campur?"

"Pokoknya menurut yang dikatakan Mizuki, kau tidak boleh egois! Rui pun mengalami masalah karena ketidakpastianmu," terang Naruse berusaha sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin.

Sawamura diam saja, nampak berpikir. Sementara Naruse menyesali kenapa harus dia yang dikirim menghadapi Sawamura? Padahal Mizuki lebih pandai berdebat darinya. Pastinya perang bakal pecah kalau Mizuki yang menemui Sawamura. Karena saat ditelepon tadi saja dia sudah meledak-ledak.

"_Ne_, Naruse."

"Y-Ya?"

"Apa untungnya sih menikah? Masalah berkomitmen…Menyusahkan saja. Aku tidak merasa menikah itu akan membawa keuntungan bagiku, malah terlalu banyak ruginya. Biaya hidup akan bertambah, ruangan ini pun tidak akan menjadi milikku sendiri lagi. Hidupku akan terkekang, tidak ada kebebasan lagi. Pembatasan seperti itu apa pantas?" Sawamura menatap Naruse dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

Naruse telah mengenal kepribadian Sawamura sejak lama. Profit selalu menjadi nomor satu baginya. Apalagi masalah uang, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari Sawamura selama menyangkut uang. Kesendirian dan kesepian membuatnya menjadi Sawamura yang tidak mudah percaya orang lain dan sedikit egois mengenai dirinya.

Naruse mengira persahabatan di antara mereka dan pertemuannya dengan Rui telah banyak mengubah Sawamura. Tapi nampaknya belum sepenuhnya terwujud, ekspektasi Naruse maksudnya. Sawamura belum menjadi pribadi yang terlalu jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang lama. Tercermin jelas dalam ruangannya yang sepi dan seadanya.

Tapi Naruse berpikir lebih jauh lagi dengan otaknya yang tidak biasa digunakan untuk berpikir. Sedikit berubah bukan berarti tidak sama sekali. Lebih baik perubahan datang perlahan-lahan namun signifikan, dibandingkan seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah tapi sedetik kemudian kembali lagi ke muasal.

Kini sepasang bola mata Naruse yang bulat dan besar bisa membalas tatapan menuntut Sawamura. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal untung atau tidak," Naruse menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berkata dengan kikuk, "Tapi bisa hidup bersama orang yang berharga bagimu…Bukankah sudah merupakan keuntungan?"

_Berharga?_ Kata yang agak memuakan didengar bagi Sawamura. Tapi sepertinya dia juga mulai berpikir ulang tentang semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya serta merombak dan menyusunnya kembali.

**---HMSmile---

* * *

**

_Tadaima_ : aku pulang

_Okaeri-nasai_ : selamat datang

_Kaa-san_ : ibu

_Tou-san_ : ayah

_Anata_ : kau/ sayang

_Uso_ : bohong

* * *

**Biografi Himura Rui**:

_First debut_ : Spirit From Jonan ( my first fanfiction which is not being published ).

**Biografi Masahiro Sawamura** :

_First debut_ : Tankuboun Harlem Beat by Yuriko Nishiyama jilid 2-end.


	3. Beyond The Ring

**Stage 3 **

**Beyond The Ring**

* * *

"Berhenti!" Nyonya Himura menghentak lantai tatami dengan telapak tangannya.

Rui spontan menghentikan gerakannya. Lalu menegakkan tungkainya.

"Kau ini sedang menari atau apa? Gerakanmu seperti kantung beras yang diangkut para buruh pasar!" Nyonya Himura membentak tanpa memikirkan kerasnya kata-katanya.

Rui segera berlutut, meletakan jemarinya yang menempel rapat di lantai, dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai. "Maaf, _Kaa-san_."

Nyonya Himura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga menari tidak keruan begitu? Apa kau masih memikirkan ucapan ayahmu tentang perjodohanmu dengan seseorang dari divisinya?"

Memang hanya itu yang ada di benak Rui selama seminggu terakhir ini. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah menyinggung lagi soal bawahannya yang akan menjadi calon suami Rui. Tapi topik ini layaknya bom waktu yang tidak tahu kapan akan meledak. Rui hanya bisa waspada setiap saat.

Lebih menyedihkannya lagi sudah seminggu juga dia tidak bicara dengan Sawamura. Pria itu memang nampaknya tidak punya niat menikahi Rui, bahkan tidak mau berinisiatif berbaikan…Sungguh memuakan, menyebalkan, mengesalkan…_Dan menyedihkan._

Melihat kepala Rui yang juga tidak terangkat, Nyonya Himura mau tidak mau lebih melunakan suaranya. "Kau mengerti kan, kalau ayahmu selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu? Mungkin kau sekarang merasa benci pada kami, tapi nantinya kau akan berterima kasih."

Mungkin juga. Rui mengerti benar kedua orang tuanya menyayanginya. Meskipun dididik dengan keras, Rui tetap merasakan kelembutan mereka. Tapi perjodohan ini sudah kelewat batas menyakitinya. Apa kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa sedikit melonggarkan dirinya dari adat istiadat? Membiarkannya menunggu pria yang benar-benar diberikan seluruh hatinya untuk datang melamarnya?

Rui tersenyum getir. Mana bisa dia menunggu? Karena pria yang mendapat seluruh hatinya sama sekali tidak berminat melanjutkan hubungan lagi dengannya, bahkan memilih putus hubungan. Apa memang sebaiknya dia menerima perjodohan ayahnya? Siapa tahu pria tak dikenal ini jauh lebih baik dari Sawamura? Siapa tahu dia akan menyukainya setelah melihatnya dan beberapa kali pergi dengannya?

Pada saat itu, seorang pelayan datang dan memberitahukan Tuan Himura sudah kembali.

"Ayo, Rui. Beri salam pada ayahmu."

Rui mengangkat wajahnya setelah sekian lama menatapi lantai dengan berbagai pikiran membanjirinya.

"_Okaeri-nasai, Anata_," sapa Nyonya Himura setelah menemui suaminya di pintu depan.

"_Okaeri…Tou-san_," sapa Rui setelah Nyonya Himura tanpa semangat.

Dari balik punggung Tuan Himura, seolah-olah bayangan yang menjadi manusia, muncul seorang pria muda berwajah kekanak-kanakan.

"Selamat malam! Maaf mengganggu malam-malam!" pemuda ini tentu sangat penuh semangat. Melihatnya mengingatkan Rui pada Naruse, kecuali rambut landaknya yang mencuat kesana-kemari.

"_Ara_, ada tamu rupanya. Selamat datang," Nyonya Himura tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah ini?"

Tuan Himura angkat bicara di sini. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ini orang yang kubicarakan seminggu lalu. Namanya Musashimaru Kenji!"

JGERRRR

Petir menyambar kepala Rui. Jadi…Jadi ini calon suaminya? Yang kata ayahnya jujur dan pekerja keras? Yang nantinya akan menjadi suami yang baik? Rui benar-benar membatu.

"Kenji, ini putriku Rui."

Pipi Musashimaru sedikit memerah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Rui. Menurutnya gadis ini sangat cantik, apalagi sekarang sedang dibalut kimono anggun berwarna merah muda. Dia buru-buru membungkuk memberi hormat. "Salam kenal!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di dalam saja?" Tuan Himura tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanannya dari pintu depan sampai ruang tamu.

_Habislah sudah! Habislah!_

**---HMSmile---**

"Jadi, Kenji. Menurutmu bagaimana putriku?"

"_Ha-Hai_! Sa-Sangat ca-can-cantik!" jawab Musashimaru terbata dan wajah semerah tomat.

Tuan dan Nyonya Himura tertawa. Betapa polosnya pemuda ini, begitu pikir mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Rui? Padahal sengaja kuundang Kenji kemari supaya bisa berkenalan dengannya," tukas Tuan Himura setelah menyadari tidak ada Rui dalam ruangan ini.

"Dia bilang dia ingin ganti baju dulu, _Anata_."

"Kalau begitu, kau ngobrol dulu dengan tua-tua ini! Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tuan Himura kembali beralih ke Musashimaru.

"Ti-Tidak, Tuan! Saya senang bisa berbicara dengan Anda!"

Tawa kembali berderai. Percakapan ini menjadi lebih menarik semenjak Musashimaru terlalu bersemangat dalam menjawab.

**---HMSmile---**

Rui tidak menyentuh lemari pakaiannya sama sekali. _Obi_ nya masih rapat mengikat pinggangnya. Dia sedang bersembunyi di kamarnya, tapi menyadari tindakannya ini tidak bisa menyelematkannya selamanya. Dia musti memikirkan cara melepaskan diri yang lebih efektif.

"Apa aku kabur saja ke rumah Mizuki?" gumamnya sambil memperhitungkan dalam kepalanya apakah tindakan itu mustahil dilakukan atau tidak.

_Tidak, sebaiknya jangan._ Mizuki pun sekarang sedang ada masalah, tidak mungkin dia merepotkan Mizuki lagi. Ke rumah Naruse…Tidak mungkin pula. Meskipun Tomomi akan menerimanya, tapi Tomomi sedang mengandung. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan mengurus orang lain.

_Payah, payah_. Rui memijat-mijat keningnya. Dia tidak menemukan satu jalan keluar pun.

_Seandainya Masahiro datang sekarang._

Tiba-tiba muncul suara ketukan dari jendelanya.

Rui berjalan menghampiri jendelanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Pelan-pelan disibaknya tirai jendelanya.

Matanya membelalak.

Orang di luar kamar itu…_Masahiro Sawamura._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rui membuka jendelanya. "Bagaimana kau masuk kemari?"

Sawamura menunjuk tembok di belakangnya,"Memanjat."

"Kau gila ya?" desis Rui. Dia tidak berani berbicara keras-keras, takut terdengar pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan nantinya bakal melaporkan pada ayah-ibunya.

Gelagat Rui menunjukkan sesuatu bagi Sawamura. Dengan mudah pria itu membaca situasi. "Karena kau sedang bersembunyi di sini, tidak mungkin menggunakan pintu depan dan keluar secara terang-terangan…."

"Eh?" Rui tidak bisa memahami dari mana kemampuan Sawamura membaca pikiran.

Sawamura menyunggingkan seringai liciknya yang amat terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis. "Mau keluar diam-diam lewat jendela?"

**---HMSmile---**

Wajah Rui masih menyisakan rona merah. Keluar lewat jendela bukan caranya pergi dari rumah. Untunglah jendelanya cukup besar sehingga dia bisa lewat dengan mudah.

"_Kemarikan tanganmu! Hati-hati bingkai jendelanya!"_

_Rui meletakan tangannya di bahu Sawamura dengan separuh tubuhnya sudah berada di luar. Tinggal kakinya yang sedikit terhalang bingkai jendela. Kegiatan menyelundup keluar ini menjadi lebih rumit karena Rui masih mengenakan kimononya._

_Kedua tangan Sawamura berada di pinggangnya, mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat bulu. Tidak lama kemudian Rui berhasil sepenuhnya keluar melalui jendela kamarnya._

_Setelah merasa lega, barulah Rui menyadarinya._

_Dia berada terlalu dekat dengan Sawamura sampai-sampai terasa hembusan nafasnya membelai kulit wajahnya. Tangannya di bahu pria itu. Di pinggangnya juga masih ada tangan pria itu. Tangan yang kelihatan kurus tapi menyimpan tenaga yang menakjubkan._

"Hei! Wajahmu memerah tuh! Jangan salah tingkah, aku sama sekali tidak berminat padamu!" ledekan Sawamura memecahkan lamunan Rui.

"Si-Siapa yang berpikir begitu?" Rui berusaha mengelak. Dia tidak mau Sawamura tahu dia menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena kejadian-seolah-dipeluk barusan. "Ini cuma karena obiku sangat erat!"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari jendela, Rui menuntun Sawamura keluar lewat pintu belakang rumahnya. Untunglah tidak ada pelayan di sana sehingga mereka pergi dengan mudah. Sekarang mereka menyusuri jalan blok perumahan. Setelah sampai di depan mereka akan naik kendaraan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?" Rui mendesak Sawamura dengan halus supaya minta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya?" Sawamura malah balas bertanya. Dasar tidak mau mengaku salah!

_Tapi ada benarnya juga sih…._ Mulut Rui melengkung nyaris membentuk huruf 'u' terbalik. "Karena kau sudah membawaku keluar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke mana lagi? Ke rumahku."

**---HMSmile---**

Apa reaksi ayah-ibunya kalau tahu putri mereka yang penurut ternyata bisa juga kabur dari rumah bersama dengan laki-laki?

Selama berada dalam elevator, Rui berusaha membayangkan wajah-wajah geram ayah-ibunya setelah memeriksa kamarnya dan tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun, di setiap sudut rumah. Lagipula seharusnya mereka sudah tahu itu sekarang.

Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke rumah Sawamura cukup jauh. Tapi Rui pun cukup pintar. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya dalam kamarnya sehingga dia tidak akan bisa dihubungi. Silakan sisir semua wilayah Tokyo untuk mencarinya!

Yang penting sekarang Rui sudah bisa menganggap dirinya sudah berbaikan dengan Sawamura. Manis sekali kan seorang lelaki datang ke rumah dan membawa lari sang wanita? Benar-benar seperti film drama romantis.

Rui melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sawamura. Belum apa-apa, Sawamura sudah meninggalkannya dengan beralasan,"Ada sesuatu yang mau kubeli. Tunggulah di dalam."

Akibatnya Rui malang-melintang di dalam apartemen Sawamura. Dia mulai memeriksa setiap barang yang ditinggalkannya di dalam rumah itu. Siapa tahu Sawamura membuangnya?

Di dekat meja makan, ada sebuah meja panjang. Dulu Rui meletakan bunga imitasi di sana. Syukurlah vas beserta bunganya masih ada. Bunga imitasi dipilihnya sebagai pencerah suasana sebagai pengganti bunga asli yang akan repot sekali diurus.

Di pintu lemari es juga masih ada hiasan-hiasan magnet berbentuk sendok, garpu, dan pisau, serta botol dan gelas anggur. Rui tersenyum melihatnya karena setiap letak dan posisi hiasan itu tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari apa yang diingatnya. Berarti Sawamura tidak menyentuhnya sedikit _pun_.

Lalu dia berangsur ke tirai jendela berwarna kelabu yang selalu terbuka di ruang tamu. Gantungan-gantungan monyet terpasang bersembunyi di tali pengontrol tirai. Semuanya benar-benar di tempatnya.

Berikutnya kakinya membawanya ke dapur. Rui telah membeli seset alat makan untuknya. Dia membuka almari dan mendapati semuanya masih terkotak dalam dus. Hanya satu yang tidak ditemukan…Mug hijaunya!

Dengan sibuknya, Rui mencarinya kesana-kemari. Bahkan sampai memeriksanya di tempat sampah. Tapi nihil. Tidak ditemukannya. Tinggal satu tempat yang belum diperiksanya. Beranda.

Beranda mungil Sawamura menawarkan kemegahan pemandangan di malam hari. Beranda dipagari dengan kayu-kayu balok bergaya minimalis. Simpel dan elegan. Membuat semakin betah berlama-lama di sana ditemani suasana yang sunyi dan pemandangan luar biasa. Untuk kepentingan itu, di sana sudah diletakan dua kursi kayu.

Rui menemukan mug hijaunya di pegangan pagar beranda. Ada balon merah muda menari-nari di sana mengikuti semilir angin. Anehnya balon itu tidak terbang, tapi tetap seimbang dengan talinya berada dalam mug.

Demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Rui menarik keluar benang pengikat balon dari dalam mugnya.

Terpana, waktu seolah membeku.

Dering ponsel memanggilnya. Ponsel Sawamura ada di salah satu kursi kayu.

Bukan hak Rui untuk mengangkatnya karena itu milik Sawamura, tapi entah mengapa Rui merasa telepon itu ditujukan padanya.

"Ya?" katanya ragu setelah menekan tombol '_yes'_.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" _suara Masahiro_.

"Melihat apa?"

"Lucu sekali. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Sawamura kedengaran jengkel.

Rui tidak bisa menahan senyum geli di wajahnya. "Aku lihat mug dan balonnya."

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan." Sawamura menggeram, kemudian mendengus. "Mug dan balonnya tidak ada artinya."

Rui terkikik. Rupanya Sawamura masih mempertahankan gengsinya sampai detik-detik terakhir. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan marah." Dia memperhatikan sebentuk cincin terikat di ujung tali pengikat balon. Cincin yang menjanjikan kebahagiaannya. "Apa maksudnya cincin ini?"

"Sialan," umpat Sawamura. Dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan? Kenapa Rui tidak mengatakan 'ya, aku bersedia'? Bukankah menjadi lebih mudah untuk mereka berdua? Untuknya, lebih tepat.

"Ya…Kau mengerti tentunya."

"Hm, kurasa kita perlu mencocokan pikiran kita."

Rahang Sawamura bergemeletuk saking kuatnya beradu. Sudah dia duga sebelumnya, bukan? Perempuan memang merepotkan! " 'Kita menikah', itu sudah jelas kan? Kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih? Dasar pe-"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Rui menjawab dengan sepenuh perasaannya. Dari hari-hari yang buruk belakangan ini, saat ini adalah momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Janji yang diharapkannya dari lelaki yang diinginkannya memberikannya telah didapatnya. Pandangannya menjadi nanar, terhalang air mata yang merebak.

Sawamura pun tercenung. Baru saja dia berniat memarahi perempuan di seberang teleponnya yang sengaja bertindak merepotkan. Tapi setelah mendengar jawaban darinya, tidak bisa diingkari dia merasa lega. Sekaligus lemas karena akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia katakan.

Mereka berdua berdialog dalam diam.

"Eh-Uh, aku akan ke atas," Sawamura masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilaluinya. Tapi untunglah dia berhasil menyatukan kembali dirinya menjadi utuh.

"Uhm," Rui bergumam seraya mengangguk. Lalu menutup teleponnya. -Ponsel Sawamura maksudnya.-

**---HMSmile---

* * *

**

**Biografi Musashimaru Kenji**

_First debut_ : Tankuboun Harlem Beat by Yuriko Nishiyama jilid 2.

_Anotherappearance_ : Tankuboun Harlem Beat by Yuriko Nishiyama jilid 10.

Please check for more information ( misalnya mau tahu bagaimana penampakannya dan karakteristiknya ). Hohoho.


	4. One More Stair

**Rating** : A little bit adult scene on the last. Please don't misunderstand! Not so adult! Hehehe. So I put 'T' for the rating! Hope the readers feel _doki-doki_ ! 

**Disclaimer**: All belong to Yuriko Nishiyama-sensei! I just made one character, a heroine. Named Himura Rui. Hopefully you all will love her as I do.

**Timeline** : before SawamuraxRui' wedding. –I am so excited to make the chapter about their merriage! Please R&R!-

* * *

**Stage 4**

**One More Stair

* * *

**

Asap tipis mengepul dari mulut cangkir teh.

Tuan Himura didampingi Nyonya Himura duduk berhadapan dengan Sawamura dan Rui. Sorot mata mereka berempat bertemu di satu titik, di tengah ruangan.

"Aku bisa menahanmu atas tuduhan membawa lari putriku," Tuan Himura menegaskan. Di balik sikap tenangnya ada ancaman.

"Untuk itu aku membawanya kembali." Sawamura tidak sedikitpun berkedip. Ancaman tersembunyi Tuan Himura dihadapinya secara blak-blakan. "Lagipula, masih ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan."

Asap semakin membumbung ke langit-langit, menjadi siluet kelabu, menipis, akhirnya menghilang.

"Hmmm," Tuan Himura bergumam panjang. Jarinya mengelus-elus dagunya yang licin.

Sawamura mengerti situasi. Dia diberikan kesempatan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba cara paling sopan yang pernah diketahuinya untuk berbicara sekarang.

Sawamura menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku datang untuk…Melamar Rui."

Jantung Rui serasa mau copot saat Sawamura mengatakannya. Dia masih merasa berada dalam mimpi indah. Ekspresi Nyonya Himura sedikit terkesiap, alisnya agak naik.

"Begitukah?" Tuan Himura menanggapi dengan tenang. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau datang bersama ayahmu."

"Karena ini keputusan yang kubuat tanpa persiapan, aku belum sempat memberitahunya," Sawamura memberi alasan dengan lancar, memberi kesan dia sudah mempersiapkan agrumen semacam ini sebelumnya. "Tapi aku yakin dia akan menyetujui keputusanku…Tentunya kalau Anda juga setuju."

"Hmmmm," lagi-lagi Tuan Himura bergumam panjang. "Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak terlalu mengharapkanmu menjadi menantuku, karena aku sudah punya calon lain."

Mata Sawamura berkontraksi membesar, dia segera melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Rui.

Rui langsung menggeleng-geleng dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau terlambat sedikit, Sawamura-san. Sayang sekali, _sayang sekali_," Tuan Himura mendramatisir ucapannya dengan terus mengulang-ulang kalimatnya.

"_Tou-san_!" Rui tidak tahan untuk angkat bicara. "Aku kan tidak pernah setuju dengan ide _Otou-san _itu!"

"Lagipula…Aku lebih suka menantu yang ganteng."

Semua langsung memandang ke arah Nyonya Himura dengan tatapan Eh-Apa-Yang-Barusan-Kau-Katakan?.

Nyonya Himura menutup mulutnya dengan anggun saat tertawa. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan menolak lamaranmu, Sawamura-san."

Tuan Himura menghela nafas panjang. "Istriku, kau benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi."

Tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud kedua orang tua ini, tapi yang pasti Sawamura dan Rui akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Kenapa tidak bergembira saja karenanya?

Rui's secret no.1 : Ibu yang lemah terhadap pria tampan. 

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura telah kembali ke apartemennya. Hari sudah cukup larut. Tubuhnya terlentang di sofa hitam berudrunya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit apartemennya yang dicat putih bersih. Cahaya dari lampu kuning menimbulkan efek keemasan pada langit-langitnya dan memberi kesan teduh.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang diletakan di meja ruang tamu sebelumnya. Mengecek waktu dari sana. _Pukul setengah sebelas…Rasanya masih bisa._

Dia bangkit dari kursi malasnya. Mengambil gagang telepon _wireless_ nya kemudian mendial serentet nomor.

"Halo? Takuya di sini."

"Oi, anak kecil."

"_Ha_ ! _Aniki_!" Takuya terkejut menerima telepon yang tidak diduganya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendumal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurku sudah lima belas tahun!"

"Iya, iya." Sawamura terkikik. Sudah lama tidak melihat Takuya, entah bagaimana dia bertumbuh. Mungkin dia termasuk yang tertinggi di kelasnya karena ayahnya kan mengajarinya main basket. "Aku tahu kau sudah besar."

"_Aniki _mau berbicara dengan paman?"

"Ya, tolong panggilkan dia."

Sawamura mencoba menerka reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Hiroyuki, ayahnya. Menurut instingnya yang kebanyakan tepat, Hiroyuki akan sangat gembira. Karena tampaknya Hiroyuki menyenangi Rui walaupun mereka baru berjumpa sekitar tiga atau empat kali.

"Masahiro?"

"Hai, _Oyaji._"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan teratur? Tidurmu cukup?"

Sawamura melengos. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Oyaji._"

Hiroyuki terkekeh. "Iya ya. Benar juga." Ternyata di mata ayahnya, dia masih kecil. Seperti dia memandang Takuya. Ternyata bahkan orang tua sendiri pun tidak terlalu menyadari anaknya berubah menjadi dewasa?

"Ada apa, Masahiro? Tidak biasanya menelepon malam-malam begini." Sekarang saatnya mencari tahu hasil dugaannya.

"Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Apa kau mau mencoba menebaknya dulu?"

Hiroyuki tidak mengerti permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan Sawamura, tapi dia akan mengikutinya. "Kau akan naik pangkat?"

"Tidak."

"Naik gaji?"

"Kuharap itu terjadi secepatnya."

"Hmmm," Hiroyuki mulai kehabisan ide. Dia perlu memutar otaknya lebih lagi. "Jangan bilang kau putus dengan Rui," katanya penuh selidik.

Sawamura mendengus kesal. "Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu, _Oyaji_?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah! Apa yang mau kau beritahukan?"

Sawamura justru mengharapkan ayahnya menyerah menjawab. Semua sesuai aturan mainnya. Semua bergerak sesuai prediksi dan ketentuannya. Menyenangkan kan? Prediksimu berjalan bersamaan dengan hasilnya.

"Aku akan menikah."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hiroyuki benar-benar terkejut. Bukan karena dia berpikir putranya akan menjadi bujangan sampai lapuk, tetapi tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar gembira ini lebih cepat dari dugaannya. "Dengan gadis Himura itu kan? Tentu harus dia!"

"Aku curiga dia sudah menyogokmu sesuatu. Katakan apa yang dia berikan padamu," Sawamura tidak percaya ayahnya sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Rui, bahkan sepertinya sangat berlebihan. Tidak aneh kalau dia curiga.

"Hush!" Hiroyuki mendesis. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau beruntung mendapatkan gadis sebaik dia. Katakan siapa calonnya, kalau bukan dia, jangan harap kusetujui."

"Ha ha ha," Sawamura membuat-buat tawanya,"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya nama lain untuk ditawarkan padamu."

"Jadi memang dia kan?"

"Jangan cerewet, _Oyaji_. Ya atau tidak?" Sawamura malas berbasa-basi lebih panjang lagi. Dia tidak terlalu suka topik macam-macam begini. Dia tidak suka cerita percintaan, walau dia harus mengalaminya juga. Yang pasti dia tidak mau mengumbar-ngumbar cerita percintaannya.

Hiroyuki tertawa keras. Membuat Sawamura jengkel.

"Kapan sebenarnya kau akan melamarnya?"

"Hari ini, barusan," jawab Sawamura malas.

"Anak bodoh!" alis Hiroyuki naik sampai ke dahinya. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan dulu padaku sehingga aku juga bisa menemui orang tuanya? Mana ada melamar anak gadis orang lain tanpa persetujuan dari orang tuamu dulu? Itu sama saja dengan kawin lari!"

"Kalau tahu kau akan sebawel ini, aku benar-benar akan kawin lari," tandas Sawamura.

Hiroyuki berdehem. Suaranya dipelankan kembali karena Takuya dan Nakajima sedang beristirahat. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Masahiro. Kalau begitu, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan ke rumah Himura untuk melamar anaknya secara resmi. Aku akan sangat menantikan surat undangannya."

"Yah…Kurasa itulah yang harus kau lakukan. Hubungi saja aku kalau kau berencana mau ke sana."

"Ya. Aku akan menghubungimu."

Saat Sawamura yakin telepon akan segera ditutup, Hiroyuki menambahkan sesuatu,"Syukurlah, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku bersalah karena meninggalkanmu dulu dan dengan egois mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku, padahal kau sudah jauh lebih mandiri tanpa kusadari. Aku tidak menghargai keputusan yang kau pikirkan dengan matang…Sekarang aku tidak akan meragukanmu lagi. Aku akan terus mendukungmu."

"Karena sudah malam, kau jadi lebih sensitif, eh _Oyaji_?"

"Masahiro…."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, _Oyaji_. Karena sekarang pun kau punya hal lain yang perlu lebih banyak dipikirkan ketimbang diriku. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik dari diriku yang dulu," Sawamura mengamati foto Hiroyuki bersamanya yang diambil saat mereka pergi memancing. Kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terjadi. Tapi tidak pernah lekang dari ingatannya. "Dan aku baik-baik saja dengan diriku sendiri…Karena aku tidak pernah, sekalipun merasa kesepian."

Masahironya benar-benar sudah dewasa. Dengan segala pemikirannya yang mencengangkan. Hiroyuki menyesal dia tidak ada di sisi anaknya saat anaknya benar-benar membutuhkannya di masa transisi menuju kedewasaan. Namun untunglah ada pengganti posisinya. Banyak teman menyertai perjalanan Masahiro dan mereka terus berjalan bersama. Hiroyuki tidak menuntut apapun, dia mensyukuri apa yang telah terjadi.

"Memang sekarang sudah larut malam. Sudah waktunya tidur untukmu, Masahiro."

"Untukmu juga, _Oyaji._ _Ja matta ne_?"

"_Oyasumi-nasai_."

**---HFSmile---**

Dalam beberapa hari selanjutnya, Hiroyuki sudah datang bersama Sawamura untuk melamar Rui secara resmi. Tentu saja sekarang Sawamura dan Rui disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan.

Sampai nyaris menjelang malam, Sawamura masih berada di rumah Rui, membicarakan tempat pemberkatan, tempat resepsi, gaun pengantin, kue pengantin, dan berbagai macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan satu kata, 'pernikahan'.

"Pokoknya harus sederhana! Aku tidak mau memboroskan uang!" ungkap Sawamura ketus.

"Ini sudah kupilihkan yang termurah! Aku mau yang ada gondolanya, kalau difoto di sana kelihatan sangat bagus kan?" Rui mengamati foto gondola di majalah yang dipegangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sangat, sangat pemborosan!" Sawamura tidak bisa menyetujuinya sama sekali. Dia yang mengeluarkan uang, bukan ayahnya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan ayahnya yang harus menghidupi keluarga Nakajima, mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk pernikahannya walaupun mungkin ayahnya akan memaksa menyumbang. "Kalau bisa menikah di catatan sipil saja."

Rui menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yang benar saja? Ini sekali seumur hidup! Pokoknya harus ada resepsinya. Lagipula kau tidak mau mengundang teman-temanmu ke hari pernikahanmu?"

Sawamura membayangkan Naruse dan Kosuke (terutama Kosuke) saat menerima kartu undangan pernikahannya…Apa yang bakal dikatakan mereka? Cukup membayangkannya saja sudah membuat merinding. "Tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya mereka tidak datang."

"Sudah diputuskan! Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat resepsi kita!" putus Rui agak merajuk.

"Dasar egois! Kau pikir siapa yang mengeluarkan uang?" Sawamura menyela dengan marah.

"Jadi dari tadi cuma masalah uang?" mau tidak mau nada suara Rui naik juga setelah mengetahui alasan dari segala macam adu mulut mereka dari siang hingga malam.

"Tentu saja! Uang yang kukumpulkan dengan susah payah _tidak akan_ pernah kuhamburkan hanya untuk keperluan yang tidak penting!"

Urat-urat di leher mereka berdua sama-sama tegang. Dua pasang mata mereka saling beradu dan berkontraksi semaksimal mungkin.

"Keperluan tidak penting katamu!" Rui nyaris pingsan saking mendidihnya darah di kepalanya. "Orang tuaku juga kan akan ikut membayar biaya pernikahan! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menentukan keinginanmu!"

"Justru itu yang harus kukatakan padamu!"

Mereka terus berbalas-balasan seperti anjing dan kucing. Ruangan mereka sudah nyaris seperti kapal pecah dibombardir seruan mereka berdua. Sampai seketika langsung sepi karena Nyonya Himura muncul di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau kapal pesiar?"

"Kap-Kapal pesiar?" Rui dan Sawamura memandangi Nyonya Himura dengan heran. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sehari ini, Rui dan Sawamura memiliki kesamaan pendapat, Nyonya Himura selalu punya ide yang misterius dan tidak terduga walaupun dia sangat disiplin soal tradisi.

Nyonya Himura hanya tertawa dengan mulut tertutup layaknya wanita berpendidikan. "Boleh kan sekali-kali wanita setradisional diriku pun bermimpi naik kapal pesiar?"

…. (Menandakan Rui dan Sawamura telah hilang kesadaran.)

**---HFSmile---

* * *

**

A/N : Aduh, saya stress! Cerita HB ini bener-bener beda suasananya sama FF AC. FF AC lebih gloomy, lebih serius, dan saya sangat nyaman membuatnya karena saya tidak perlu membuat candaan-candaan 'garing'. Sebaliknya cerita HB ini lebih ceria dengan kejayuzan yang kadang berlebihan-aduh, benar-benar maaf! Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat candaan yang segar dan alamiah. huhuhuhu-

Tolong di review y-amat sangat super memohon pada yang membaca-supaya saya juga bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Gomen ne!

**_Contoh_** kejayuzan ff HB ini : **Nyonya Himura**. Padahal awalnya saya cuma mau membuatnya sebagai karakter ibu yang keras dan serius mendidik anak. Rupanya sifatnya _ERROR _juga! **Disfungsi karakter**! TIDAKKK!

* * *

**---HFSmile---**

Rui bersama Mizuki pergi ke _Bridal_ untuk mencari gaun pengantin yang cantik.

Kenapa bersama Mizuki? Karena kalau pergi bersama Sawamura, dia pasti tidak bisa memberikan penilaian yang objektif selama yang ada di pikirannya hanya uang dan budget.

"Maaf ya, Mizuki. Kau harus menemaniku mencari gaun pengantin."

Mizuki tertawa renyah. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan! Malah aku senang. Aku sangat ingin membantumu mencari gaun pengantin! Aku penasaran melihatmu memakai gaun ala Barat mengingat kau ini sangat bertipe perempuan berkimono."

"Benarkah?"

Mizuki mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Diambilnya sejumput rambut Rui. "Misalnya rambutmu ini, lebih hitam dan lebih lurus dari punyaku!"

Rui mengamati segenggam tipis rambutnya dengan alis bertaut. "Mungkin karena kau pernah mencat rambutmu? Kulihat warnanya sama saja denganmu."

"Tidak, Rui!" Mizuki merangkul bahu Rui. "Sudah deh, jangan meributkannya denganku. Kau mau ke _Bridal_ mana?"

Rui dan Mizuki menjelajahi toko-toko _Bridal_ yang mereka kenal atau ada juga toko yang tidak mereka kenal namun mereka masuki juga karena terpikat dengan gaun pajangan di etalase.

Mizuki melihat waktu di jam tangannya. Sudah setengah enam sore. Mungkin Kosuke sudah ada di rumah. _Mudah-mudahan dia kuat menahan lapar sampai aku pulang. Aku belum menyiapkan makanan._ Begitu pikir Mizuki.

Saat gadis muda itu memikirkan makanan apa yang akan dia masak atau malah memutuskan untuk membelinya, perhatiannya dialihkan. Rui keluar dari ruang ganti dengan gaun putih yang sangat memikat.

"Bagaimana?" di wajah Rui ada senyum kecil, menandakan dia ada hati dengan gaun yang dipakainya saat ini. Namun dia masih menunggu pendapat Mizuki untuk membenarkan penilaiannya.

Mizuki terpikat. Rui, secara personal, cantik. Tapi gaun ini benar-benar memaksimalkan pancaran auranya.

Karena resepsinya akan diadakan di geladak kapal pesiar, Rui mencari gaun yang sederhana. Ya, gaun yang dipakainya sederhana tapi bisa sekaligus nampak mewah. Terutama pada bagian roknya yang berlipit-lipit kecil. Detil-detil pada bagian atasnya juga sangat anggun. Di bawah dadanya ada pita satin putih mengelilingi lingkar tubuhnya.

Mizuki memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang sempurna seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Gaun ini akan membungkam mulut jahatnya."

Rui tertawa geli. "Semoga saja. Jadi gaun ini yang akan kuambil."

Mereka keluar dari toko dengan perasaan puas. Tapi rasa puas itu tidak permanen karena ternyata masih banyak yang perlu diurus.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Mizuki."

"Aku pun senang pergi denganmu," Mizuki dengan halus mengembalikan terima kasih Rui. "Aku inginnya ke rumahmu dulu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk monyet besarku di rumah."

Rui terkekeh. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kosuke. Nanti aku akan meneleponnya dan meminta maaf padanya telah meminjam istrinya kelewat lama."

Mizuki menggerak-gerakan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir lalat,"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu! Dia tidak bisa mencegah ke manapun aku mau pergi."

Sebuah _shinkansen _putih berhenti di jalur mereka. Pintunya terbuka otomatis. Bergerombol orang keluar dari dalam, sebaliknya banyak juga yang melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Sampai jumpa, Rui!" Mizuki masuk ke dalam _shinkansen_. Sebelum pintu kembali tertutup, mereka sempat saling melambaikan tangan.

Rui perlu menunggu keretanya di jalurnya. Jadi dia memutar badannya. Dia akan ke jalur peronnya. Tanpa disengaja, dia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya dan menjatuhkan barang orang itu.

"Ma-Maaf!" tukasnya cepat seraya membungkuk untuk mengambil barang yang jatuh. Rui mengambilnya lebih dulu dari si pemiliknya. Sekali lagi dia minta maaf sambil mengembalikan amplop cokelat besar milik orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih," ucap orang yang ternyata perempuan itu dingin. Dia sepertinya tidak benar-benar berterima kasih, ucapannya hanya seperti basa-basi. Rui tidak merasakan ketulusan perempuan ini.

Rui menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penyesalannya. Kemudian mereka bersilang jalan. Perempuan itu menuju peron yang berlainan arah dengan Rui. Tapi Rui tidak tahan untuk kembali menoleh dan merekam perempuan tadi dalam ingatannya.

Entah kenapa, perasaan yang ditimbulkannya sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia memancarkan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang lain sehingga ada kesan keangkuhan tersendiri. Rambutnya hitam dan dipotong pendek. Tapi bukan berarti tidak feminin. Pakaiannya pun modis.

Setelah perempuan itu pun menghilang di antara kerumunan orang, Rui tidak punya alasan untuk membisu di sana. Dia menunggu keretanya di peronnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi perempuan tadi. Tidak bisa dihilangkannya dari benaknya karena kesan yang ditimbulkan perempuan misterius itu mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Namun orang yang dikenalnya itu tidak kunjung datang ke benaknya untuk menyelesaikan misteri ini.

**---HFSmile---**

Rui tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi dia pergi ke apartemen Sawamura untuk makan malam di sana dan membincangkan beberapa keperluan dengan pria itu. Tentu saja Rui yang masak. Sawamura tidak mau repot-repot menyediakan makanan sepulang kerja karena biasanya dia sudah sangat lelah.

Sementara Sawamura duduk tenang menonton berita di ruang tamunya, Rui berurusan dengan peralatan di dapurnya. Hingga jarum jam di dinding ruang makannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, makan malam sudah terhidang di meja.

Mereka duduk berseberangan. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sawamura menyambar segala macam masakan di sana.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu! Cuci tanganmu dulu!" Rui sampai harus mengambil salah satu piring sayur yang siap diserbu Sawamura.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah lapar!" protes Sawamura.

"Tidak! Sana pergi ke westafel! Tidak sampai semeter!" perintah Rui tegas.

Sawamura meletakan sumpitnya dengan sebal-karena setengah dibanting-, mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi menuju ke westafel.

"Katanya pernah tinggal sendirian, tapi kok tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sama sekali," sindir Rui.

"Justru karena tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang mencerewetiku begini dan begitu," balas Sawamura seraya buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya dan kembali ke kursinya untuk menyantap hidangan malamnya.

"Selamat makan!" kata Sawamura lalu mulai makan dengan lahap.

Rui kehilangan selera untuk makan dan jadi lebih tertarik melihat Sawamura yang sedang kelaparan makan seperti anak kecil. Mulutnya sampai penuh seperti tupai menyimpan kenari di mulutnya. Analoginya sendiri membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sawamura curiga. Sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah.

Rui menggeleng-geleng,"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Sawamura terus memelototi Rui dengan matanya yang tajam, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak gentar. "Mau apa terus melihatiku? Tidak makan?"

Rasa laparnya kembali lagi, tapi Rui hanya akan makan sedikit.

Kini mereka sama-sama makan. Bedanya Sawamura sudah melewati tiga ronde, sementara Rui satu ronde pun belum selesai.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku akan menghabiskannya lho," ancam Sawamura.

"Aku tidak berniat berebutan makanan denganmu. Makanlah sebanyak kau mau," kata Rui dengan santai.

_Tumben tidak membalas. Biasanya kalau ditantang, dia akan bereaksi_. Sawamura kehilangan semangat makannya karena Rui sedang tidak bisa diajak bersaing. Tapi dia tetap makan dengan banyak. "Apa gaunnya sudah dapat?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Kuharap tidak mahal."

Rui mendesah. "Ibuku kan sudah berjanji akan mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluanku yang 'mahal'. Jadi kau tidak perlu merisaukannya. Sifat pelitmu tidak hilang juga…Heran."

"Jangan sekali-kali meremehkan sifat pelitku. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi besok."

Rui tidak menggubris, membuat Sawamura bingung. Sepertinya gadis ini sedang banyak melamun. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Tidak biasanya kau terus membuang waktu dengan bengong begitu."

Rui mengaduk-aduk sisa makanannya dengan sumpitnya. Selera makannya benar-benar hilang sudah. "Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan orang yang baru ketemui di stasiun tadi."

"Kau atau aku mengenalnya?"

Rui menggeleng. "Yang pasti aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu apa yang membuat orang misterius ini berkesan?" Sawamura meletakan sumpitnya dengan pelan. Mangkuk nasinya untuk ronde kesekian sudah kandas dan perutnya sudah penuh.

"Hmmmm…," Rui bergumam. Matanya menyipit dan kedua pasang matanya itu terus mengamati Sawamura.

"Apa?" Sawamura mengangkat bahunya. Aneh juga dipandangi begitu seriusnya oleh Rui. Seperti ada yang salah pada dirinya.

Rui mengerjapkan matanya sambil menegakkan punggungnya. Di wajahnya menunjukkan dia seperti menemukan sesuatu. "Aku tahu! Orang itu punya kesan yang sama sekali denganmu!"

Kening Sawamura berkerut.

"Apa kau punya saudara kandung? Adik perempuan?"

Sawamura menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. _Ada-ada saja._ "Tidak sama sekali. Aku anak tunggal. Dan seingatku aku tidak pernah mendengar ayahku mengatakan aku punya seorang adik."

"Aneh," Rui tidak puas dengan jawaban Sawamura. Dia pikir dia menemukan 'saudara kandung' yang terpisah puluhan tahun. "Kenapa dia bisa begitu mirip denganmu. Setidaknya kesannya."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia mirip denganku?"

Alis Rui terangkat, seperti mengatakan Apa-Ini-Perlu-Kau-Tanyakan? "Apalagi? Sikap arogan itu lho!"

"_Nanni_?" Sawamura menjengit,"Mana mungkin?"

Rui tertawa lepas. "Sungguh! Sungguh mirip! Lihat gayamu sekarang dan bayangannya di benakku! Sangat, sangat mirip!"

"Kau ini tidak ada kerjaan!" Sawamura menghentak. Bangkit dari kursinya dengan membawa piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

Rui mengikutinya ke dapur untuk membantu membenahi barang-barang yang kotor bekas memasak. Mereka bersebelahan di meja westafel, menyabuni piring-piring kotor.

"Sebenarnya aku mau berterima kasih," ucap Rui tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" Sawamura mendengarkan sambil melapi piring yang telah disabuni dan dibilas. Kemudian menaruhnya di rak dengan teratur.

"Karena akhirnya kau mau melamarku. Karena kau mau memutuskan menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku."

Mereka saling memandang. Sawamura menemukan bayangan dirinya di bola mata Rui yang hitam kelabu. Dan seharusnya Rui juga menemukan bayangan dirinya di mata Sawamura kalau dia perhatikan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak cocok dengan perbincangan sentimentil begini," Sawamura membalikkan badannya dan bersandar di meja westafel yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "Bisa saja aku menikah denganmu hanya karena masalah prokreasi atau memanfaatkan jabatan ayahmu di kepolisian. Kau tidak tahu apa alasanku akhirnya melamarmu kan?"

Rui melap tangannya yang basah. "Memang aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin…Boleh saja aku berharap Masahiro benar-benar…."

_Mencintaiku_. Tidak keluar kata itu dari mulut Rui. Karena maknanya sangat berat. Dan mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk ditertawakan Sawamura…Rasanya nanti dulu.

Siapa yang tahu Sawamura tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rui saat itu selain Sawamura sendiri? "Jangan merasa yakin." Sawamura mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya beserta pematik. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang dan menyulutnya tepat di hadapan Rui.

"Kapan kau merokok lagi?"

"Baru-baru ini aku merasa memerlukannya."

"Tidak boleh merokok!" Rui menarik tangan Sawamura yang memegang rokok yang menyala.

Mereka kembali berpandangan. Sawamura melihat ketegasan di sorot mata Rui. Gadis itu tidak segan-segan memelototinya, membentaknya, atau mengomelinya bila menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesehatannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Rui sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

Ternyata ada juga gadis yang repot-repot membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan dirinya. Bukan memikirkan wajahnya, atau tubuhnya, atau apapun itu yang masih bersangkutan dengan jasmaninya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau tidak merokok, aku ketagihan dan harus terus mengkonsumsinya," Sawamura bertekad menguji Rui sedikit lagi.

"Jangan bohong!" Rui merebut paksa puntung rokok Sawamura dan menjejalnya ke westafel sampai padam setelah mendapatkannya. "Buktinya kau tidak merokok lagi semasa SMA dan bukankah belakangan sudah tidak merokok lagi?"

"Memang. Tapi beberapa hal, tanpa bisa kucegah, membuatku depresi sehingga aku perlu pengalih."

"Memang hal-hal seperti apa?" Sawamura nyaris tertawa mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Rui yang seolah-olah akan mengajak tengkar si pembuat masalah.

"Salah satunya pekerjaan," Sawamura melirik ke arah gadis yang bertekad kuat untuk menonjok 'hal' pembuat depresi itu. "Satu lagi…Kau."

"E-Eh?" Rui tercengang. Tidak menyangka dia termasuk dalam daftar hal pembuat depresi Sawamura. Seketika juga sorot matanya yang penuh tekad berganti warna menjadi kelimpungan. "A-Aku? Masa?"

Cengiran Sawamura muncul akhirnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Menggoda Rui asyik juga…. "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa? Bagaimana aku tidak pusing setiap saat menerima teleponmu yang seperti bom waktu, mengajakku pergi keluar dan merajuk kalau kutolak?"

"I-Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengajakku keluar!" Rui membela dirinya.

"Belum lagi kalau kau mulai menangis karena dimarahi ibumu dengan alasan-yang menurutku tidak penting-salah melakukan gerakan tarian atau sebagainya, kau membuatku ikut merasa bingung sementara aku masih ada pekerjaan lain yang tidak bakal kau pahami," tambah Sawamura, membeberkan semua kelemahan Rui di matanya.

"Ap-Apa aku sesering itu mengadu padamu?" Rui mulai percaya dirinya pengganggu ketentraman Sawamura.

"Ya! Sesering itu menggangguku! Contoh yang baru terjadi, sekarang! Kau tiba-tiba bilang mau datang dan makan malam di sini! Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa kau membuatku depresi?" Sawamura memberi pukulan terakhir yang telak.

Rui menundukkan wajahnya, menyesali setiap perbuatannya yang tidak disadarinya mengganggu Sawamura. "Maafkan aku…Lain kali tidak akan kulakukan lagi."

"Bagus," Sawamura mengangguk-angguk. "Aku bisa merokok kembali."

"Jangan!" sergah Rui cepat," Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Jadi apa yang bisa membuatku mengalihkan kepenatanku?" Sawamura bertanya balik.

"Apa saja, selain rokok!"

Sawamura menghembuskan nafas panjang lewat mulutnya. Sudah cukup mengerjai Rui. Walaupun gadis itu tidak sadar sedang dikerjai. Lagipula dia jadi tahu kalau Rui memang benar menyayanginya.

"Aku sudah ada alternatifnya." Sawamura bebisik pelan.

"?" Rui seperti terpenjara dalam mata Sawamura. Sorot matanya yang tajam seperti menangkapnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Intensitas yang mengerikan sekaligus mendebarkan.

"Kau," lanjut Sawamura. Wajah Rui seketika merona merah. "Ap-Apa maksudnya?"

Sawamura meraih dagu Rui dan memberinya ciuman tepat di bibir gadis itu dengan cepat.

Rui nyaris melonjak dan mendorong Sawamura saking kagetnya. Tapi seluruh kekuatan untuk melawan serasa menguap dari dalam dirinya. Yang tinggal hanya perasaan berdebar-debar dan tidak keruan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon. Dia benar-benar merasa idiot. Yang dilakukannya hanya menunggu Sawamura melepaskannya…Tapi bukan berarti Rui tidak menyukai dicium pria yang dicintainya. Sama sekali tidak. Dia menyukainya.

Sawamura melepaskannya kemudian. Tidak ada ciuman lama yang bergairah.

"Payah," tukas Sawamura meledek seraya memandang wajah Rui yang merah-biru menahan debaran jantungnya dan kegugupannya.

Dengan cepat Rui berusaha menyatukan dirinya kembali. Dengan sikap seperti marah, dia mendorong Sawamura,"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menurutinya," Sawamura menyeringai licik,"kau adalah alternatif rokok. Jadi kau harus siap kapanpun aku membutuhkannya."

Jantung Rui seolah mau melompat keluar lewat rongga dadanya. Sawamura licik! Dia tahu Rui tidak bisa menerima godaan apapun yang bersifat 'nakal'. Sawamura seperti menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat…Erotis…Andai ada kata lain yang bisa menggantikannya.

Rui buru-buru melesat mengambil tasnya di ruang makan dan memutuskan segera melarikan diri dari sana sebelum Sawamura membuat jantungnya tidak lagi 'seolah' tapi 'benar-benar' melompat dari rongga dadanya. "Aku pulang dulu! Selamat malam!" Rui tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke dapur dan menerima serangan Sawamura lebih banyak lagi.

Sawamura terkekeh sambil mendengarkan suara debaman pintu apartemennya.

_Menarik,_ ternyata dia punya calon istri yang sangat menarik.

**---HFSmile---

* * *

**

_Rui's secret no. 2_ : Haven't you realized that 'Himura' is Shuji Sakurai's uncle? Lol.

_Aniki _: kakak

_Oyaji_ : ayah (_Tou-san / Otou-san_)

_Ja Matta ne_ : sampai bertemu lagi

_Oyasumi-nasai _: selamat malam

_Shinkansen_ : kereta api listrik

_Nanni_ : apa


	5. Find The Groom

Stage 5 

**Find the Groom

* * *

**

Persiapan panjang yang membuat sibuk seluruh anggota keluarga Himura ditambah keluarga Sawamura akhirnya mencapai garis akhir.

Undangan sudah disebar, tidak lama lagi pesta pernikahan akan dilangsungkan bertepatan dengan datangnya musim panas. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang memilih musim panas sebagai musim pernikahan, tapi karena resepsi kali ini dilakukan di kapal pesiar-yang ikatannya sangat kuat dengan laut serta pantai-maka musim panas adalah jodoh sejatinya.

Sebagai tambahan, mana ada penganting wanita yang menggunakan gaun berbahu terbuka mau melangsungkan pernikahannya pada saat temperatur bisa membekukannya saat dia berdiri berdampingan dengan pengantin prianya di dek kapal?

Keadaan Rui sangat sulit dalam sebulan terakhir menjelang hari pernikahannya. Seperti gadis dari zaman batu, dia _dipingit_ ! Bayangkan penderitaannya bagi gadis yang lahir di era komputer dan pesawat terbang.

Siapa lagi yang mengaturnya kalau bukan ibunya, Nyonya Himura? Setiap hari, sebulan penuh, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Rui. Nyonya Himura tidak melonggarkan pengawasannya sedikitpun. Dalam masa pingitan, Rui terus-menerus disuruh membersihkan diri-membersihkan diri dalam banyak arti-, tidak boleh menemui atau ditemui siapapun, serta belajar intensif menjadi istri yang patuh, hormat, dan bisa dibanggakan suami.

Rui tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya memaksanya melakukan semua itu. Semua yang diajarkan ibunya hanya membuatnya merasa menjadi pembantu rumah tangga dibanding menjadi sandingan pria dalam menjalani kehidupan. Tapi dia tidak dalam kondisi bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan demokratis karena ibunya sangat anarkhis.

_Sehari sebelum pernikahan, hari terakhir pingitan._

Rui mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin dari atas kepalanya. Walau hari sudah malam, dia menggunakan air dingin supaya menyegarkan otaknya yang terus-terusan dijejali 'pengetahuan akan istri yang baik' oleh ibunya.

Setelah menyabuni dirinya dan membersihkannya, Rui ingin sekali berendam di bak berisi air hangat. Maka itulah yang dilakukannya.

"Astaga!" Rui merasakan otot-ototnya yang selalu dalam keadaan tegang mulai mengendur. "Nyaman seperti di Surga…."

Kepalanya disandarkan pada pinggiran _bathtub_, pandangannya berada di awang-awang. _Besok, _besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Sedari kecil Rui tahu suatu saat dia akan menjadi seorang istri. Tapi baginya dulu semua hal-hal itu terasa masih sangat jauh. Tapi kali ini dia berada dalam situasi tinggal menghitung jam.

_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus mengganggunya. Akankah hidupnya akan berubah seluruhnya seperti dunia jungkir balik? Dia melihat Mizuki dan Tomomi yang telah menjadi istri. Mereka berdua hidup dengan suaminya sebagai sentral kehidupannya. Apakah setelah Rui menikah nanti, Sawamura pun akan menjadi sentral kehidupannya?

Dan satu hal lagi yang justru merupakan hal yang paling tidak mampu Rui atasi…Bahkan baru mulai memikirkannya saja membuatnya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

Ini tentu menjadi masalah mental juga bagi semua gadis-gadis sepertinya. Masalah kesiapan…Melakukan hubungan.

Wajah Rui memerah, entah karena kepanasan atau tidak mampu membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan diri pada lelaki-lelaki di sini mengacu pada Masahiro Sawamura-.

Dia memukuli permukaan air hingga muncul cipratan-cipratan air. "Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?"

Berendam tidak membuatnya cukup tenang. Entah pada siapa dia harus menumpahkan kegelisahannya ini. Jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang, dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain terus memikirkannya.

Rui melihat jam dindingnya. _Pukul sepuluh, seharusnya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah tidur_.

Rui mengendap-endap pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Lampunya memang sudah gelap. Digesernya pintu kamar itu sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Dengan celah yang sangat sempit, dia berhasil menyelipkan badannya ke dalam kamar. Bila terlalu banyak cahaya yang masuk, takutnya kedua orang tuanya terbangun.

Rui perlu mencari ponselnya yang disita Nyonya Himura selama dua puluh sembilan hari. Untunglah dia mendapatkannya berada di lemari pakaian Nyonya Himura. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Rui kembali ke kamarnya beserta ponselnya.

**---HFSmile---**

Mizuki melompat dari ranjangnya karena dering ponselnya mengejutkannya. Sebelum Kosuke yang berada di sampingnya ikut terbangun, dia segera menerima telepon yang masuk.

"Siapa ini?" bisiknya sangat perlahan.

"Mizuki! Ini aku!"

Mendengar nada suara depresi dari ujung sana, tahulah Mizuki pembicaraan ini bakal panjang. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu ke ruangan lain." Gadis itu pun menempati dirinya di ruang tamu mungilnya.

"Rui, kupikir apa yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa ditemui dan dihubungi," tukas Mizuki kesal. Demi kenyamanan dirinya, dia menaruh kakinya di atas meja rendah, di hadapan sofanya.

"Ini perbuatan ibuku! Dia mengurungku di rumah dan memberiku pelajaran-pelajaran aneh! Aku bisa meneleponmu karena mencuri kembali ponselku dari lemari ibuku." cerita Rui berapi-api. Nampaknya gadis ini pun sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi kelakuan _nyentrik_ ibunya.

Mizuki tertawa. "Lalu ada apa? Isomnia karena euforia?"

"Aku, sebenarnya aku malah merasa bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Dan takut," Rui berbisik. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin mau mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tapi karena terlanjur terucap, tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

"Takut untuk apa?" daerah di antara alis hitam Mizuki berkerut.

"Ehm, aku agak sulit menjelaskannya," Rui panik menyusun separagraf kalimat untuk menceritakan kegelisahannya secara implisit. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengatakan yang mengganggu perasaannya dengan gamblang. "Maksudku…Ini hal yang privat. Tapi sangat menggangguku kalau aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya pada seseorang. Dan aku benar-benar butuh nasihat."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan pernikahanmu?" Mizuki harus mencoba menebak karena menurutnya, dari pernyataan Rui, gadis itu tidak mampu menjelaskan kegalauannya.

"Y-ya."

Tidak tahu pencerahan datang dari mana, tapi Mizuki segera menemukan benang merahnya. "Takut dengan malam pertamamu?"

Rui membelalak. Dugaan Mizuki sangat mengena. "Ku-Kurasa begitu."

Tawa Mizuki pecah kembali. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat Rui jengkel. "Permisi, apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu sih," Mizuki menahan tawanya sampai sakit perut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menasihatiku sesuatu? Rasanya aku tidak semangat lagi menjalani ini…Aku jadi tidak ingin menikah!"

"Tenang saja, Rui. Ini namanya gradasi pra-pasca pernikahan pengantin wanita. Rasanya hampir semua pengantin wanita mengatakan 'aku jadi tidak ingin menikah' sesaat sebelum hari pernikahannya." Mizuki sudah memulai aksinya sebagai penghibur profesional. "Bahkan aku juga begitu mengingat Kosuke yang selalu berpikiran mesum dan kotor!"

"Benarkah?"

"Dengar ya? Menurut anggapanmu sekarang menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."

"Tapi," rasa keraguan masih kental dalam hati Rui,"aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku melakukan 'itu' dengan Masahiro. Terlalu, terlalu mengerikan! Biasanya saja dia jarang bersikap manis padaku. Aneh kalau tiba-tiba kami melakukannya."

"Memang aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya," tanggap Mizuki jujur. "Aku tidak yakin Sawamura-mu itu menyentuh wanita karena perasaannya."

"Benar kan!?" Rui semakin panik karena bahkan Mizuki pun mengakui kekhawatirannya.

"Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu jangan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang kotor atau menjijikan. Justru karena kalian saling mencintai, barulah kalian melakukannya."

"Ugh," Rui melenguh,"Sama sekali tidak membantu…."

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dengan banyak beristirahat. Aku cuma bisa bilang kau akan kehabisan banyak tenaga," goda Mizuki sambil cekikikan.

"Hmmm-sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali ke pangkuan suamimu tercinta," Rui balas menggoda Mizuki. "Bye, Mizuki."

"Ya, ya, tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Honey_… Aku sungguhan kok. Pernikahan itu menghabiskan banyak energi…_Oyasuminasai_."

---**HFSmile---**

_Hari H._

Rui takjub dengan kapal pesiar yang disewa untuk resepsinya. Benar-benar luar biasa besar. Warna putihnya sangat mencolok dibandingkan kapal tambatan lainnya di pelabuhan itu. Juga menjulang seperti bisa menyentuh matahari.

Seluruh proses rias akan dilakukan di salah satu kamar _suit_ dalam kapal. Rombongan perias sudah lengkap, menunggu calon pengantin wanita dan pria nya datang.

Sesuai dengan aturan, pasangan pengantin harus datang terpisah dan tidak akan bertemu sampai waktunya dilangsungkan resepsi.

Sebagai ganti tidak sempat melihat-lihat kemegahan kapal pesiar itu. Rui duduk seharian di depan cermin. Rambutnya ditarik kesana-kemari, digelung, diberi semprotan pengkaku. Selain itu ada juga yang mengurus rias wajahnya, mewarnai kuku-kukunya. Entah berapa banyak orang berdiri di sekitarnya, cermin di depannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang dikerubuti.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang rias seraya berdecak,"Wah, wah, mana pengantin wanitanya?"

"Mi-Mizuki?" terka Rui.

"Yap! Ini aku," orang itu menegaskan dirinya Mizuki. "Benar kan kataku? Sangat menguras tenaga."

Rui tertawa kecil,"Yah begitulah." Tapi dia ditegur supaya jangan bicara bila tidak mau lipstiksnya mencoreng hidungnya.

"Sepertinya akan tepat waktu. Persiapannya benar-benar sempurna," Mizuki melihat jam tangannya. Menurut undangan resepsi akan diadakan pukul tujuh sore, setengah jam lagi dari waktu sekarang. "Sawamura di kamar berapa?"

"Entahlah…Aku sama sekali tidak boleh menemuinya…," Dagu Rui ditarik oleh si perias wajah dengan jengkel, dia ingin Rui terus diam seperti patung manekin.

"Aku mau mengunjunginya sebentar…Aku mau lihat bagaimana persiapannya," Mizuki menyeringai licik,"Selamat berjuang, Tim penata rias!"

"Tidak perlu kau katakan pun sudah kulakukan," keluh sang perias wajah seiring Mizuki melenggang pergi.

­**---HFSmile---**

Mizuki bertemu Kosuke di depan kamar rias Rui.

"Kosuke, baru saja aku mau mencarimu. Ayo kita jenguk si rubah licik."

Kosuke menginhalasi oksigen banyak-banyak ke dalam paru-parunya. "Aku baru saja dari kamarnya."

"O ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga mau ke sana," tukas Mizuki dengan wajah cemberut.

"Justru ada masalah!" Kosuke menatap Mizuki dengan panik,"Sawamura belum datang!"

"AP-APHUMPH…." Kosuke menyumpal mulut Mizuki sebelum Mizuki berteriak dan memberitahukan kepada seluruh tamu undangan bahwa pengantin pria nya tidak ada di ruang rias dan sampai detik ini tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Kosuke membawa Mizuki ke tempat yang terlihat sepi. "Ssst! Jangan berteriak."

"Iya, iya! Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Mizuki mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas jinjing hitamnya yang sangat manis. "Dasar manusia bodoh itu…Membuat aku kesal saja!"

"Sudah, tadi sudah kucoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi tidak diangkat."

Mizuki menghubungi nomor Sawamura, menunggu ada jawaban di seberang sana. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu orang lain?"

"Narucyo dan Tomomi…Kurasa sekarang pun mereka sedang mencari Sawamura."

"Sialan! Tidak diangkat!" Mizuki menjejalkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. "Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sih? Bisa-bisanya terlambat di hari sepenting ini! Yang lebih parah lagi.…"

Mizuki bertukar pandang dengan Kosuke.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Rui?" Kosuke menyambung perkataan Mizuki, tepat seperti yang ada di dalam benak Mizuki.

Kedua orang itu memegang dahinya masing-masing.

**---HFSmile---**

Naruse dan Tomomi mengalami kendala yang sama. Berkali-kali menghubungi Sawamura tanpa hasil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau susul ke apartemennya? Mungkin dia kelupaan?" usul Tomomi.

Naruse setuju saja karena tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Mereka berdua berlarian sampai ke pintu masuk. Tapi pintunya sudah ditutup dan ada seorang penjaga di sana.

"Ng-Kami ingin turun dari kapal…."

"Maaf, Tuan," kata penjaga itu sopan,"Sudah tidak bisa karena kapal sudah berlayar."

"Hah!? Bagaimana mungkin…Kami tidak dengar pengumuman apapun."

"Tadi sudah diumumkan, Tuan…Saya tidak ada keraguan," tandas si penjaga.

"Ba-Baiklah, terima kasih."

Naruse dan Tomomi sama-sama membalikkan punggung.

"Lagipula kenapa tim penata riasnya tidak memberitakan dari tadi? Kenapa bisa sampai sekacau ini?" Naruse menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena yang terlambat adalah pengantin prianya. Merias pengantin pria kan tidak akan makan waktu lama," jawab Tomomi dan memang ada nilai kebenarannya.???

"Lalu apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang?"

"Kita beritahukan Tuan dan Nyonya Himura supaya mereka bisa menenangkan para tamu. Kurasa perlu ada pemberitahuan mendadak kalau resepsinya sedikit diundur karena persiapannya belum selesai," Tomomi berpikir sangat cepat yang membuat Naruse kagum padanya. Di saat-saat genting tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya.

"Untunglah ada kau, Tomomi! Aku sangat bergantung padamu!" desah Naruse putus asa.

Tomomi tersenyum manis,"Kenapa bicara begitu? Aku juga mengandalkanmu kok! Kita saling mengandalkan!"

Naruse memandang istrinya. Padahal Tomomi sedang mengandung, bukan tugasnya memikirkan masalah orang lain dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Tapi seperti terjadi anomali, Tomomi bisa berpikir bijaksana. Apa insting keibuannya mulai bangun dari tidurnya?

"Baiklah! Kita temui Tuan dan Nyonya Himura!" Naruse menggandeng tangan mungil Tomomi. Mereka saling tersenyum dan menyesuaikan langkah lari mereka.

**---HFSmile---**

Masahiro Sawamura terjebak dalam kemacetan lalu-lintas.

Salah satu alasan 'cukup' relevan untuk pertanyaan dan omelan,"Bisa-bisanya kau terlambat!"

Alasan lain, yang sampai matipun tidak akan dijadikan pernyataan pembelaan diri bila nanti resepsi pernikahannya berubah menjadi sidang perceraian adalah karena justru dia terlalu memikirkan pengantin wanitanya sampai tidak bisa makan maupun tidur. Daripada dia mengalami dehidrasi atau busung lapar, dia telah menemukan cara terbaik untuk memanipulasi otaknya sendiri…Bekerja.

Sampai jam enam tadi dia masih menyelesaikan khasus dalam pekerjaannya dalam keadaan ponsel mati, televisi mati, terasing dari keramaian di apartemennya.

Lalu saat ingin bersantai dengan secangkir kopi dari biji yang digiling langsung sambil menonton berita, dia melihat ponselnya kembali.

Tadinya Masahiro Sawamura hanya ingin melihat _meeting_ yang telah tersusun di _organizer_ nya. Tapi dia jadi melihat banyaknya telepon masuk saat ponselnya tidak dinyalakan. Dia segera menyadarinya.

Seperti kesetanan, dia mengobrak-abrik lemari meja kerjanya mencari kunci mobilnya. Padahal kalau dia tenang, dia akan ingat kunci mobilnya selalu tergantung di gantungan yang terletak di samping pintu masuk.

Lalu sekarang dia terjebak macet.

Semuanya rahasia…Kecuali realita ia terjebak macet.

"Sialan!" makinya menyadari deretan panjang mobil-mobil di depannya maupun sampingnya tidak akan bergerak dalam batas waktu yang bisa ditolerirnya.

Idenya muncul saat melihat tempat kosong di tepi jalan beserta sepeda dengan kotak berlapis aluminium di belakangnya bertuliskan _"Tofu" _terparkir di depan sebuah toko yang diyakini sebagai toko _"Tofu"._

Begitu mobil-mobil mulai sedikit bergerak setelah keram berada pada posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit, Sawamura segera membanting setirnya. Mobilnya terparkir tepat di antara dua mobil yang parkir di tepi jalan.

Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Sawamura menaiki sepeda yang seharusnya menjadi sepeda pengantar tahu…Bukan pengantar pengantin pria. "Tuan! Aku pinjam sepedanya! Nanti pasti kukembalikan!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari majikan sepeda yang baru saja melongokkan kepala karena mendengar seruan-seruan tidak jelas dari luar tokonya, Sawamura sudah mengayuh sepeda itu sekuat tenaga, menyisakan teriakan-teriakan marah di belakangnya,"Hei! Kembalikan sepedaku! Dasar maling!"

Tidak akan ada pengantar tahu yang lebih keren daripada pengantar tahu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak juga di sepanjang jalan, terutama pejalan kaki, memperhatikan pemadangan fenomenal yang baru saja melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pengantar tahu ini, rambutnya acak-acakkan tertiup angin. Berkemeja putih, berjas hitam, bercelana bahan hitam, tanpa ada celemek putih di pinggangnya. Dengan pakaian eksentrik itu, dia mengayuh sepeda berkotak _"Tofu"_ di belakangnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Bahkan tidak peduli bila tahu dalam kotaknya hancur berantakan. –Itu kalau memang ada tahu di dalam boksnya…Mari kita samakan asumsi dengan masyarakat-.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Sawamura tiba di pelabuhan.

Oke…Mana kapalnya?

"SIALAN!" makinya lagi, jauh lebih kesal daripada saat terkena macet. Kapal pesiar yang seharusnya ditumpanginya sudah pasti sedang berlayar. Sepeda yang sudah berjasa mengantarnya sampai ke palabuhan pun dihempaskan ke tumpukan pasir tanpa belas kasih.

Sawamura mengeluarkan ponselnya, baterainya nyaris habis. Dia harus menghubungi seorang yang tepat, yang bisa membantunya keluar dari sekelumit ketakwarasan ini.

Dia memilih Naruse.

Hanya sekali nada tunggu, Naruse sudah mengangkatnya dan dia lah yang pertama kali mengomel,"Sawamura! Darimana saja kau!? Semua orang menunggumu sampai nyaris gila!"

"Diam, Naruse, dan dengarkan aku! Kau berdirilah di dek atau di manapun di luar kapal! Gunakan lampu senter, arahkan ke angkasa, mengerti?"

"Lam-Lampu senter? Buat apa?"

"Lakukan saj-" Hubungan terputus. Baterai ponsel Sawamura habis. "Brengsek…Aku mengharapkanmu…."

Sawamura mengedarkan pandangannya, untunglah ada apa yang dicarinya. Motor boat.

Sawamura menghampiri rumah kayu di mana di bawahnya banyak terpajang motor boat untuk disewakan. Walaupun dari jendelanya sangat gelap, tidak ada cahaya dari dalam, mengindikasikan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam, Sawamura yang sudah kehabisan akal mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu.

Awalnya Sawamura berpikir irasional, dia akan berenang mengejar kapal dengan persentasi kematian lebih besar. Akhirnya ada juga yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Seorang lelaki tua hanya mengenakan kaos kutang hijau tua dan celana boxer hitam.

"Permisi, Tuan. Aku ingin menyewa motor boat mu."

"Hah?"

Lelaki tua itu sepertinya mabuk. Dari mulutnya tercium bau bir. Sawamura tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan lelaki pemabuk ini. Dengan satu pikiran yang fokus, Sawamura menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah pantai itu.

"He…Hei, mau apa kau, Anak Muda?"

Sawamura mendapatkan banyak kunci motor boat digantungkan di belakang pintu. Dia mengambil salah satunya seraya meletakan selembar uang seribu yen di meja kayu.

Lelaki tua itu tertawa di antara rsendawanya,"Silakan bersenang-senang, Anak Muda."

**---HFSmile---**

"Untung kita bisa meminjam senter dari kru kapal," Naruse menjinjing lampu senter besar di tangan kanannya.

"Alat-alat penerangan begini pasti penting untuk pengecekan mesin kapal atau untuk keadaan darurat. Tidak mungkin dilupakan dalam sebuah pelayaran," kata Mizuki.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, waktu resepsi tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Padahal sudah diundur satu jam. Rui juga mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres," ungkap Tomomi dengan mimik cemas.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu rubah licik itu seperti katanya," sambung Kosuke.

Mereka berempat berdiri di atas dek. Naruse mengarahkan sinar ke angkasa. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Yang ada di sekitar mereka hanyalah air laut yang siang hari berwarna biru namun berwarna hitam pekat saat malam seperti saat ini.

Kosuke menangkap bunyi motor samar-samar. "Hei! Sepertinya dari sana ada bunyi mesin!" Dia menunjuk ke satu arah. Naruse menyorotkan senternya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kosuke.

Kabur, semakin lama semakin jelas, Tomomi dan Mizuki berseru,"SAWAMURA!"

Mereka mengikatkan tambang di rel pagar dek kapal, kemudian melemparkan ujungnya untuk diraih Sawamura.

Selanjutnya Naruse dan Kosuke berjuang menarik Sawamura ke atas.

Tubuh Naruse, Kosuke, dan Sawamura bergelimpangan di lantai dek dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Kosuke menarik kerah baju Sawamura,"Anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?"

"Sawamura! Kau benar-benar membuat kami gila!" bubuh Naruse.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah! Nanti saja penjelasannya! Sawamura harus bersiap-siap!" putus Mizuki bijak, meskipun dia yang paling ingin naik pitam. "Sepuluh menit lagi pemberkatan akan dimulai!"

Mizuki mendorong Sawamura ke dalam ruang riasnya dengan tidak sabaran,"Cepat _permak_ orang ini!"

"Mizuki! Apa Rui tahu?"

"Kami sudah mengulur waktu untukmu, Bodoh! Kalau kali ini terlambat juga, dia akan tahu!" Mizuki membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Setelahnya dia baru bisa menghela nafas.

**---HFSmile---**

Rui memasuki ruang pemberkatan layaknya pengantin wanita sejati. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan, nampun pasti menuju ke mimbar. Jantungnya yang berbedar-debar dituntun Tuan Himura untuk terus maju.

Di sana pula, di hadapan mimbar, di depan seluruh tamu, ada pemegang cincin untuk jari manisnya.

Para tamu terpukau dengan pasangan pengantin muda yang menawan. Meskipun ada pengunduran jam resepsi, tapi demi pasangan yang sama-sama sempurna ini mereka rela telah menunggu.

Untuk satu catatan penting lagi, tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui keterlambatan sang pengantin pria yang sekarang bersinar seperti patung dewa Yunani.

Semua wanita berpikir, seandainya mereka lebih muda beberapa tahun, mungkin mereka lah yang sedang berjalan ke hadapan pendeta agung.

Tuan Himura menyerahkan tangan putrinya kepada Sawamura dengan senyum sejuta makna. Sawamura bisa memastikan menangkap sejuta maknanya.

Khotbah pendeta mulai berkumandang. Khotbah yang membuat kesakralan dan kesucian dari sebuah pernikahan semakin terasa. Tapi Rui dan Sawamura masih sempat berbisik-bisik tanpa menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu ya?"

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"Rupanya dalam sebulan mereka mengubahmu seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rui jengkel menangkap nada iseng pada perkataan Sawamura. Apa menurut Sawamura dia sama sekali tidak cantik, bahkan dalam gaun pengantinnya?

Sawamura malah menjawab peryataan sumpah setia dari pemimpin resepsi.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Rui menelan ludah. Sawamura sangat lancar mengucapkannya. Seperti mengumbar kepalsuan. Sementara Rui sangat tegang menunggu pernyataan sumpah setianya.

"Pengantin wanita, apakah Anda bersedia selalu bersama dengan suami Anda, baik dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam susah maupun senang?"

Hening sejenak. Satu pernyataan darinya akan meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami istri. Padahal masih banyak perkara yang ditakutinya, yang menjadi beban dalam pikirannya, yang menyesakan dadanya.

Rui mencuri pandang ke wajah Sawamura dari sudut matanya. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Semua mata memandangnya, mungkin sedang keheranan karena pengantin wanitanya membisu.

Sedetik saja, Rui ingin membayangkan kebahagiaan kehidupannya bersama Sawamura. Cukup sedetik saja untuk menghilangkan semua keraguannya.

Berdiri di sana, seolah-olah tidak berpijak pada tanah. Rui merasakan dirinya hanyut bersamaan dengan ombak yang berdesir. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Seketika ingin menjawab, lidahnya kelu.

Pemimpin resepsi berdehem. "Jadi sekali lagi kutanya, Pengantin wanita, maukah Anda menerima suami Anda di hadapan Tuhan? Bersama dengannya, baik dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

Berbagai keraguan kembali menghantui Rui. Tulang-tulang kakinya bergetar, ingin lari dari sana. Apa dia cukup mencintai Sawamura hingga akhir hayatnya? Sebaliknya dengan Sawamura. Apa ada cukup banyak kebahagiaan bagi mereka? Apa mereka bisa hidup damai sepanjang waktu?

"Kau tahu 'Let It Be'?" tiba-tiba Sawamura berbisik padanya.

"Hidupku selalu berprinsip seperti itu, keputusan yang akan kau ambil pun 'Let It Be'. Resikonya kita tanggung bersama."

Rui tersenyum kecil. Keraguannya sirna sudah seolah tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Sedetik yang diharapkannya, didapatinya. Jadi dia pun bisa menjawab dengan tegas, bersumpah setia selamanya berada di sisi suaminya, suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Wanita dan pria itu saling bertukar memasangkan cincin di jari manis pasangannya. Jantung Rui seperti ingin melompat saat menyelipkan cincin di jari manis Sawamura. Perasaan campur aduk antara bahagia, gugup, dan terharu.

"Dengan demikian, kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Pengantin pria dipersilakan mencium pengantin wanita."

Rui dan Sawamura berdiri berhadapan, bola mata kelereng warna hitam kelabu bertemu dengan bola mata yang berwarna senada. Sawamura membuka _slayer_ yang menutupi wajah pengantinnya.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kau mau mempermalukanku di depan semua undangan?" desisnya.

"Bukan, bukan, hanya saja…," Rui malu menatap Sawamura. Padahal dia yang tadinya paling berharap berada di mimbar bersama dengan Sawamura, tapi saat semua terjadi sesuai impiannya, dia malah merasa ragu tentang keberadaannya di sana.

"Berapa uang yang dikeluarkan untuk menjadikanmu seperti ini?" lanjut Sawamura seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rui. Mencium bibir pengantin wanitanya…Seperti biasa, tanpa menunggu persiapan Rui.

Rui nyaris marah meneriakkan nama 'masahiro'. Buket bunganya diremas kedua tangannya. Sawamura senang sekali melecehkannya.

Binar mata penuh kemarahan dalam bola mata Rui, membuatnya menyeringai. "Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan."

Dalam sekejap wajah Rui memerah. Sawamura sedang memujinya, mungkinkah?…Rasanya begitu.

Tepukan tangan berdesakan dengan udara. Kebahagiaan malam itu menghangatkan cuaca yang dingin. Gabus-gabus dari botol sampagne beterbangan memeriahkan suasana.

Rui dan Sawamura melihat teman-temannya berada di barisan terdepan. Kosuke, Naruse, Tomomi, dan Mizuki bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat, dengan wajah-wajah penuh haru. Di barisan belakang juga Rui bisa melihat Hiroyuki berkat tubuhnya yang jangkung melebihi tamu undangan yang lain.

Orang-orang yang berharga bagi Rui dan Sawamura hadir di sana, melengkapi perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap.

**---HFSmile---**

Acara selanjutnya berlangsung di dek kapal. Musik yang meriah tidak akan membuat tetangga-tetangga protes karena mereka berada di tengah laut, kecuali ada ikan hiu yang mengamuk dan menabrak tangki kapal sampai bocor.

Lampu-lampu kecil bersinar keemasan bergantungan di seutas kawat hitam yang dililit di mana-mana. Hidangan prasmanan tetap hangat dengan adanya kompor gas di bawah tiap nampan.

Tentunya pengantin pria dan wanita yang berbahagia tidak perlu selalu berdampingan. Ini saat yang tepat untuk berkumpul dengan kolega masing-masing. Sawamura berbincang-bincang dengan tamu kehormatan Tuan dan Nyonya Himura. Sawamura sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dia mencium banyaknya keuntungan yang bisa diraupnya dari rekan sejawat Tuan Himura.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Rui cuma sedang bersenda gurau dengan Mizuki dan Tomomi. Dia agak bosan mendengarkan pasar saham, ekonomi menejemen, varietas baru bakteri, khasus ilegal logging yang sedang _booming_ di berbagai media massa, dan sebagainya.

Di saat Rui dan kedua sahabatnya tertawa-tawa sampai sakit perut, Hiroyuki mendekatinya. "Ng, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu, Rui?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Rui dengan senyum lebar.

Tomomi dan Mizuki menyingkir dari sana dengan beralasan mengambil minum untuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang kering karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kita bicara di pinggir saja, di sini anginnya terlalu kencang…Jangan sampai pengantin wanitanya masuk angin," kata Hiroyuki setengah bergurau.

Rui terkekeh, tanpa ragu dia menerima uluran tangan Hiroyuki, membiarkan ayah mertuanya menuntunnya ke dekat pintu penghubung dek dengan ruangan dalam kapal.

"Ada apa, Paman…Errr…_Tou-san_?"

Tawa Hiroyuki terdengar renyah. "Benar juga, sekarang kau pun bisa dihitung anakku. Hanya saja sedikit janggal karena biasanya Masahiro memanggilku '_Oyaji_'."

"Benarkah?" Rui terperangah sedetik kemudian sudah mendengus kesal,"Dasar tidak sopan!"

Hiroyuki tertawa lagi. Matanya secara otomatis mencari siluet putranya. "Tapi itu yang menjadikan dia sebagai dia."

Rui ikut memandangi Sawamura dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia pun tersenyum karena memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Hiroyuki. "Apa _Tou-san_ mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Apa ada yang tidak berkenan?"

Hiroyuki kini memandang Rui. Gadis ini begini cantik. Sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan yang lain selain kenaifan, kepolosan, gadis yang sangat murni. Bicaranya sopan, berkebalikan dengan Sawamura. Malah Hiroyuki takut Rui lah yang dipermainkan oleh putranya sendiri. Dia tersenyum kebapakan pada Rui seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya,"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Masahiro padamu. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

Rui tidak takut tantanan rambutnya berantakan karena usapan halus Hiroyuki di sana, malah dia merasa disayangi. Tidak heran kalau suatu saat ada yang mengatainya 'anak anjing' karena hanya dengan dibelai saja kepalanya sudah terbuai. "Terima kasih, _Tou-san_. Aku akan berusaha!"

Waktu di jam tangan Kosuke menunjukkan pukul dua belas, tepat tengah malam menjelang subuh. Di dalam kepalanya sudah penuh dengan permainan dewasa. Dengan bermodalkan nekad dan _microphone_ untuk mengeraskan suaranya, dia melompat ke tengah-tengah kerumunan para undangan.

"Selamat malam semua!"

"Ya ampun…Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?" desah Mizuki pada Tomomi. Wanita itu sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang balok es yang terlah diukir menjadi sebentuk angsa transparan. Dia tidak mau ikut dipermalukan karena Kosuke sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Di jamku sekarang sudah tengah malam, tentu kita semua telah melewati hari yang sangat panjang. Terutama untuk pasangan pengantin kita!" ucap Kosuke berapi-api. Seluruh kalimat pembukaannya sebenarnya hanya mengacu pada satu titik.

"Benar-benar memalukan," Sawamura sudah bisa mencium bau busuk rencana Kosuke. Dia menganjurkan pada lawan bicaranya supaya tidak menerima 'kuman' apapun dari mulut Kosuke.

"Sudah saatnya kita memberikan waktu berduaan saja bagi dua sejoli kita!"

Di luar dugaan, besar probabilitasnya karena telah teradiksi dengan harum _wine_, sampagne, dan minuman keras lainnya, para tamu bersorak terhadap ide Kosuke.

"Jangan biarkan mereka terus melayani mulut cerewet kita!"

Sorakan penuh persetujuan semakin membahana. Benar-benar mengerikan saat Kosuke berhasil menggalang massa demi tujuan hinanya.

"Bawa mereka ke kamar!"

Seperti mendapat perintah dari atasan, para tamu secara serempak menangkap Sawamura dan Rui. Lorong kapal dipadati orang-orang yang menggiring kedua pengantin menuju kamar _suit_.

"_Kaa-san_!!" Rui memohon perlindungan terakhir dari ibunya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya walaupun seharusnya dia tahu ibunya suka bertindak eksentrik, absurb. Dan dia memang menyesalinya karena Nyonya Himura hanya tertawa penuh kesopanan,"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku, tapi berjuanglah! Aku mau cucu laki-laki ya?"

Sepenggal kalimat abstrak dari Nyonya Himura menjadi kalimat penutup surat wasiat sebelum mengunci kedua pengantin di kamar mereka.

"BLAM!" pintu ditutup oleh Kosuke. Seolah berhasil memasukkan pelaku kriminal ke dalam penjara, massa pun bersorak-sorak dengan tawa menggelegar di mana-mana.

**---HFSmile---**

**XD

* * *

**

Tofu : tahu...

* * *

_Catatan sebelum kiamat :_

**HUEHHH!!!** Apa yang telah saya lakukan????

Sepertinya keadaan _underpressure_ belakangan sebagai penanggung beban gelar "Maha" dalam tingkat kesiswaan membuat pikiran pengarang 'sedikit' nakal. Hahahaha….

Seperti _stage _sebelum-sebelumnya, penuh dengan adegan ga penting ( pukul HFSmile…Pletakk ). Sebenarnya pengarang ingin memasukan bumbu komedi ala dewasa, namun karena pikirannya belum sampai…akibatnya jadi tanggung alias gantung alias ga jelas…huhuhu, maafkanlah ketaksempurnaan saya ini….

Ck…ck…ck…tapi bukan berarti semua kisah EED BRUIDEGOM ini bakal ga jelas seluruhnya! Nanti ada seriusnya kok…Malah serius banget sampai pengarang tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu kesan gloomy karena this is just for fun! Jangan sampai yang bacanya ikut-ikutan stres seperti yang dialami pengarang.

Eniwei R n R ( pliz, pliz, pliz! ), hehehe. Jangan malu-malu kalau mau mengatai HFSmile ini terlalu jayuz dan sebagainya…selama masih beritikad baik mau memperbaiki kekurangan masing-masing demi kemajuan bersama!

P.S: saya perlu berguru bikin adegan romantis neh…hix…pengen membangkitkan suasana, tapi kae na pemilihan kata na masih kurang neh…masih perlu banyak belajar…Mohon bimbingannya, Saudara-Saudara!


	6. Not For Now

**Stage 6**

* * *

**Rating : **M. hohoho...

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Pairing :**SawaRui

**Disclaimer :** All belongs to Yuriko Nishiyama-sensei, except the heroine….Sorry for pro SawaMizuki.

**Summaries : **Sawamura has made decision. He want to step his new life with Rui. Can they make it together even they have so many differences? Lately I get brainstuck, sigh.

**A/N :** let ur mind free-smirk-

* * *

"Buka! Buka pintunya!" Rui menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukannya, yang pasti dia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. 

Sebaliknya, Sawamura, yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa jam lalu hanya duduk santai layaknya raja di sofa seraya memandangi lekuk tubuh Rui dari belakang. "Sudahlah, apa kau pikir mereka akan membebaskan kita?"

Rui mau tidak mau berbalik ke arah Sawamura, bertolak pinggang,"Aku yakin mereka masih ada di luar dan menertawakan kita!"

Senyum malas muncul di wajah Sawamura. Dia menegak anggur dari gelasnya,"Anggurnya enak."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku tidak mau terkurung berduaan saja denganmu di sini!" Rui menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba sorot mata Sawamura yang tajam seperti memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-Kenapa?" Rui gelagapan.

Sawamura meletakan gelasnya dengan sangat halus sampai tidak ada bunyi yang timbul. Dia berdiri dengan malas, lalu berjalan menghampiri Rui. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpana ketika Sawamura meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Rui, memerangkapnya. "Merasa tidak aman?"

Rui menelan ludahnya, dia mengupayakan sebuah senyum untuk menunjukkan Sawamura tidak akan berhasil mengintimidasinya. "Tidak mungkin'kan? Aku hanya tidak mau urusan pribadi kita dicampuri mereka."

Sawamura bergumam, wajahnya disejajarkan dengan wajah istrinya. Biarpun Rui berlagak tangguh, tapi kilat matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sawamura makin senang dengan permainan ini,"Aku juga tidak berencana membuatmu lemas di sini…Tapi semenjak di sini tidak ada mainan apapun dan aku mulai bosan, sepertinya aku harus menjadwal ulang agenda kerjaku."

Alarm di kepala Rui berdering. "Ja-Jangan macam-macam…Masahiro…."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Istriku?" wajah Sawamura semakin dekat, bahkan Rui bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di wajahnya. "Mari kita penuhi saja harapan mereka. Lagipula kita juga sudah resmi menikah, o ya, bukankah ibumu juga meminta cucu dalam waktu dekat? Kita akan menyelesaikannya malam ini, tiga pihak diuntungkan."

Rui berjengit ngeri, dia seperti menghadapi pelaku pemerkosaan beruntun. "JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" dia mendorong Sawamura sekuat tenaga dengan mata terpejam.

Detik-detik ini termasuk bagian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, kalau saja Sawamura tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gadis itu membelalak bingung.

Sawamura memegangi perutnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Rui yang terlihat bodoh,"Lihat wajahmu! Lucu sekali!" Tawanya semakin meledak.

Perlu beberapa saat untuk menyadari dia hanya dipermainkan. "MA-SA-HI-RO!" Rui menerjang Sawamura, tidak peduli lagi soal sopan santun wanita dan cara berprilaku istri yang hormat pada suaminya.

Mereka jatuh dengan Sawamura berada di bawah. Gadis itu menindih Sawamura di bawah kakinya, tangannya meraih bantal di sofa dan menekannya ke wajah Sawamura,"Dasar menyebalkan! Sampai kapan kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Oi-Oi! Aku tidak bisa nafas!" Suara Sawamura teredam bantal. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Rui.

Semenjak Rui juga tidak terlalu serius berniat membunuh Sawamura, dia melonggarkan pegangannya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya merupakan kesalahan semata karena pada detik itu juga ia terjungkir ke samping dan posisinya berbalik. Sawamura yang ada di atasnya.

Senyum culas muncul di wajah Sawamura yang redup karena cahaya yang remang,"Jangan pernah lengah."

"Kali ini tidak akan berhasil," kata Rui sarkastis.

Sawamura memainkan rambut yang berada di sisi wajah Rui,"Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku serius?"

Rui membut-buat tawanya,"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

Sawamura menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala Rui, menyokongnya dari lantai. Kini wajah Rui benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya hingga perempuan itu bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata Sawamura bahkan dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Masih berpikir kalau aku bercanda?" alunan suara Sawamura menggugah semua insting Rui. Dia ingin melingkarkan lengannya di bahu lelaki itu dan kemudian memasrahkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain terus berdenyut melakukan perlawanan. Karena tidak ada satu sisi pun yang menang, dia hanya bisa terpana.

Sebelah tangan Sawamura lagi menahan wajah Rui tetap fokus hanya pada dirinya.

Saat Sawamura menciumnya, kepalanya tidak lagi berdengung. Tidak ada yang terasa seperti mimpi, malah menjadi satu-satunya yang harafiah.

Lengannya secara otomatis melingkari bahu Sawamura, berusaha terus dekat. Sawamura seperti menjadi satu-satunya tempat berpegangan baginya. Seolah-olah dia akan jatuh ke jurang tidak berdasar bila ia melepaskannya.

Rui bisa merasakan rambutnya terurai bebas saat tiara di kepalanya dilepaskan dan dilempar entah ke mana.

Kepalanya pening saat Sawamura melepaskan dirinya dan bangkit berdiri serta membawanya turut serta. Berada di lantai dan nyaris gila karena sensasi karpet yang menggelitik punggungnya, serta hawa panas yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sawamura di antara deruan nafasnya.

"Tidak tahu…," Rui menggeleng tanpa kepastian. Emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya mengalihkan dirinya dari apa yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"Bisa kuanggap 'ya'?" Sawamura meletakan Rui di atas ranjang yang menjadi tempat lebih bersahaja dibandingkan lantai karpet. Perempuan itu berada di bawah tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan selain gerakan merespon.

Sawamura mencium leher Rui yang jenjang. Kulit sehalus satin itu akan sangat mengganggu pikirannya sebelum dia selesai berurusan dengannya.

_Apakah sekarang waktu yang pantas?_

Rui seperti terbangun. Dia mendorong Sawamura dengan cepat.

Di antara kesunyian hanya ada sisa-sisa patahan nafas.

Rui menatap Sawamura tanpa berkedip, juga sebaliknya. Hingga timbul dalam benak Rui bahwa dia perlu mengeluarkan suatu penjelasan. "Aku…Belum…Tidak bisa…."

Apapun yang dibendaharakan otaknya, hanya tiga patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya secara spontan dan terbata-bata. Dia menyesali dirinya yang menolak suaminya, tapi sepertinya itulah yang dia inginkan sekarang. Keberanian yang seharusnya dimilikinya belum ada pada dirinya.

Sawamura tidak nampak kecewa, ataupun nampak marah. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terduga. Datar, tanpa perubahan. Dia segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Rui. "Lain kali katakan lebih cepat."

Pria itu bangkit, meninggalkan ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

**---HFSmile---**

Apapun yang nyaris terjadi kemarin malam hanyalah rahasia Rui dan Sawamura. Bahkan semua orang bingung melihat mereka saat pintu kamar mereka dibukakan.

Rui selalu berusaha tidak melihat Sawamura, saat matanya berpapasan dengan mata suaminya, dia akan membuang wajahnya. Sebaliknya, Sawamura tidak menggubris tingkah aneh istrinya. Mereka yang seharusnya sedang mesra-mesranya malah bertindak dingin satu sama lain.

Apapun yang diharapkan Nyonya Himura, dia harus menurunkan tingkat permintaannya dari 'ingin segera punya cucu' menjadi 'semoga saja anakku tidak menjadi janda terlalu cepat'.

Kosuke merangkul bahu Sawamura, berbicara berbisik-bisik dengan suara beratnya sementara Mizuki mengobrol dengan Rui agak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak terjadi apapun semalam?"

Sawamura mendengus, tidak punya semangat membicarakan topic ini. "Aku yakin sekali, Kosuke. Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk, aku waras, dan sangat sadar."

"Kukira setelah merasakannyam kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dengannya. Maksudku dia tidak 'sehebat' pikiranmu."

"Ha ha ha," Sawamura tertawa garing,"Kuingatkan ini bukan urusanmu…Dan jangan sebut-sebut hal yang kurang ajar."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kosuke sedikit merasa teriritasi. "Kau mau berkelahi denganku?"

_Ya, Sialan! Jangan menjelek-jelekkan istri orang._ Sawamura termangu,"Sudahlah."

Dari kejauhan Rui mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sawamura. Perasaan menyesal selalu datang terlambat.

**---HFSmile---**


	7. First Departure

**Stage 7**

**First Departure**

* * *

Kapal pesiar yang membawa sepasang pengantin berbahagia ( begitulah asumsi para undangan ) telah menambatkan kembali jangkarnya di pelabuhan. 

Para undangan memberikan salam terakhir pada Tuan, Nyonya Himura, juga kepada ayah Sawamura. Termasuk memberikan berkat dan doa pada pasangan muda agar pernikahannya kekal dan cepat mendapatkan keturunan.

Hal itu menjadi terdengar muluk di telinga Rui semenjak dia mengetahui kenyataan adanya phobia dalam dirinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya bukan hanya karena godaan gila teman-temannya yang mengurungnya berdua di kamar bersama Sawamura, tapi jantungnya serasa akan meledak saat dia hampir menyerahkan segalanya dan membiarkan Sawamura mengambil alih.

Bukan perbuatan yang pantas, bukan juga kejadian yang diinginkannya terjadi. Tapi sebuah mekanisme terjadi secara praktis tanpa dia sendiri sadari betul. Dia hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam dunia tanpa suara karena Sawamura pun tidak terlalu menggubrisnya.

Setelah tamu terakhir beredar dari sana, tidak ada alasan bagi keluarga besar itu tetap mematung di sana. Mereka pun bertolak ke rumah keluarga Himura.

Sepanjang kesadaran Rui, mereka berbual mengenai rencana mengirimkan anak-anak mereka berbulan madu. Kedua orang tuanya dan ayah mertuanya bicara dengan keakraban dan penuh persetujuan satu terhadap yang lain.

Firasat buruk Rui terbukti benar saat Sawamura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak, kami sudah memutuskan tidak akan berbulan madu dalam waktu dekat ini," putusnya tegas, tidak ingin dibantah oleh orang tua pihak manapun. Rui tidak terhitung karena meskipun dia tidak setuju dengan 'Tidak akan berbulan madu dalam waktu dekat ini', tapi dia secara sadar sepenuhnya mengetahui siapa biang di balik semua itu.

Hiroyuki menatap anaknya dengan pandangan,"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tapi Sawamura hanya bergeming. Nyonya Himura bertukar pandang dengan Tuan Himura dengan kerutan-kerutan bias di keningnya. Menurut bahasa batinnya, dia ingin suaminya mengeluarkan suatu argumen menentangnya.

Tuan Himura menghela nafas sampai dadanya mengempis. Bukan berarti dia tidak menangkap maksud istrinya, tapi dia punya asumsi lain. "Apapun keputusannya, selama itu keputusan kalian bersama, aku tidak menantang sama sekali. Kalian telah berkeluarga, tidak seharusnya orang tua terus ikut campur."

Sawamura menunduk dalam sampai kepalanya menyentuh lantai menandakan dia sangat menghormati kebijaksanaan ayah mertuanya. Dia tidak bisa menghormati orang, tapi ini benar-benar tulus. Memang itulah yang diinginkannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengenduskan hidungnya ke tengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya sekarang.

Mendengar pernyataan suaminya, Nyonya Himura hanya bisa menunduk diam. Begitu pula dengan Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki tidak ingin anaknya terlihat kurang ajar dan tidak menghargai anak perempuan orang lain yang telah menjadi istrinya, tapi dari pernyataan Tuan Himura dia bisa melihat kebijakan dan penilaian yang tidak obyektif. Hal yang sungguh melegakan….

---**HFSmile**---

Kali ini Rui resmi pindah ke apartemen Sawamura. Barang-barangnya masih dingin termangu dalam kardus-kardus menunggu sentuhan pemiliknya.

_Ke mana aku harus memasukkan barangku?_

Pertanyaan bodoh, tapi Rui masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dalam kapal pesiar. Apa jadinya kalau dia sekamar dengan Sawamura? Tapi tentu saja dia harus menata barangnya di kamar Sawamura.

"Di mana kau akan tidur? Masih ada dua kamar kosong lagi. Tapi sebelumnya perlu dibersihkan sebelum ditempati."

"Eh?" Rui tidak bisa bereaksi lebih.

"Kau berpikir untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda kan? Kalau itu memang maumu," Sawamura melebarkan tangannya, tanda mempersilakan, tapi seperti gerakan yang mengejek.

"Me-menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Senyap dalam hitungan detik. Sawamura memanggul satu kardus besar,"Tidurlah di kamar yang lain."

**---HFSmile---**

Perasaan tidak diinginkan menyerang dengan gencar, seperti ribuan panah menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Rui tidak bisa jatuh tertidur, walaupun badannya serasa remuk.

Di sinilah dia, dalam sebuah kamar di seberang kamar suaminya. Kamar mereka hanya dibatasi lorong yang memotong, tapi rasanya sangat jauh tidak teraih.

Matanya menjadi basah karena air mata yang siap mengalir. Karena kebodohannya sekarang dia merasa kesepian.

Padahal Rui sering membayangkan bangun di sisi Sawamura saat sinar matahari pagi menyapa lewat kisi-kisi tirai jendela yang kurang tertutup rapat. Wajahnya menghadap wajah Sawamura yang masih tertidur pulas, dia akan mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk mengamati wajah suaminya sebelum membangunkannya dengan aroma kopi giling dari mesin pembuat kopi.

Ya, masalahnya khayalannya hanya sampai di situ, tidak ada imajinasi liar yang menyertainya sebagai pelengkap. Dia seperti mengantungi sebuah koin dengan wajah tanpa tampak belakang. Atau seperti berkaca di mana bagian belakang dirinya tidak akan pernah terlihat?

Intinya idealismenya terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Apakah kalau sekarang dia berlari menerobos ke kamar seberangnya dan meminta maaf, Sawamura akan memaafkannya?

Rui menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi hanya membuatnya makin gelisah kepanasan, dia berjinjit menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya perlahan-lahan, dan berusaha mengintip keadaan di luar.

Bisa dipastikan Sawamura berada di kamarnya.

_Apa dia sudah tidur?_ Rui tidak melihat berkas-berkas cahaya di celah sempit di bawah pintu. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menurunkan kenop pintu agar tangannya tidak bergetar. Ketika dia melakukannya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Akankah dia mendapati Sawamura yang telah tertidur dengan damai tanpa mempedulikan kegelisahan yang dialaminya?

Bagaimana juga kalau dia tertangkap basah sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Sawamura?

Pemikiran itu datangnya terlambat beberapa detik. Begitu pintu sedikit terbentang, mata Rui membelalak lebar. Begitu pula Sawamura yang rambutnya masih basah, bertelanjang dada dengan selembar handuk terikat di pinggangnya.

Rui menahan jeritannya, menggunakan tenaga itu untuk menjeblakan pintu tertutup kembali. Punggungnya menempel pada daun pintu dengan gerakan dada naik turun tidak keruan. "Ma-Maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau sehabis mandi…."

"Dan belum berpakaian," tambahnya dengan wajah memanas.

Dalam waktu dua menit, Rui kehilangan sokongan punggungnya. Dia limbung namun tertahan suatu bidang vertikal yang memiliki kekerasan namun memiliki temperatur yang hangat. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sawamura berdiri di belakangnya dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

Rui agak terperangah dengan penampilan Sawamura yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Pria itu muncul dalam balutan kaus putih berlengan panjang dipadu dengan celana jeans belel yang sepertinya sudah berusia cukup tua. Handuk setengah lembab melingkari lehernya, rambutnya tidak berdiri seperti biasanya karena massa air yang belum menguap.

"Ng…Aku…Haus…." Ucap Rui terbata-bata.

"Dispenser ada di ruang makan," Sawamura mengedikkan kepalanya ke ruang makan yang berada di hilir lorong kamarnya. Dia menyindir secara halus karena dia yakin sekali Rui sudah tahu ke mana dia harus menuju kalau dia ingin membasahi tenggorokannya.

Rui menunduk malu. "Be, benar juga….Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Dia buru-buru melangkah menjauhi kamar Sawamura, menyusuri lorong.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya,"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf!"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal malam itu," Rui menelan ludahnya,"di kapal."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah soal itu," tandas Sawamura datar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyuruhku tidur di kamar yang berbeda?"

Mata Sawamura menghujam hingga tubuh Rui membatu saat itu juga.

"Dasar cerewet." Keluh Sawamura.

"A-Apa?"

"Saat didekati menjauh, tapi saat dijauhi ingin dikejar. Semua perempuan tipikal.," ujar Sawamura dingin dan menusuk.

"A-Aku ti-…," Rui nyaris membantahnya, untunglah dia cepat menemukan korelasi antara ironis yang terlontar dari mulut Sawamura dengan pola tingkah lakunya. Tapi tidak sepatutnya Sawamura berkata sekasar itu padanya, _iya kan?_

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin berada di kamarku?" Sawamura menghampiri Rui dengan langkah-langkah lebar, menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya dengan paksa ke dalam kamarnya.

Rui dilempar ke ranjangnya dengan kasar, dia sendiri naik ke ranjangnya dan memerangkap tubuh istrinya dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Rui membelalak ketakutan. Sawamura menyerukkan kepalanya ke sisi leher Rui.

"MASAHIRO!" gadis itu menjerit didera kepanikan.

"Kau mengerti kan? Ini yang akan terjadi kalau kau ingin berada di kamar ini," Sawamura membentak. Rui kehilangkan kata-kata untuk membalas maupun mempertahankan dirinya. Air matanya mencair, membasahi pipinya. Saat dia memejamkan matanya, semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir.

Tangisannya bukan karena kesedihan atau kekesalan. Tapi karena kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri terhadap ketidaksanggupannya.

Sawamura menghela nafas. Hatinya melunak karena sepertinya dia pun sudah keterlaluan dalam memberi ganjaran pada istrinya yang sok berani. "Dasar bodoh," desahnya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku…Maafkan aku," sesal Rui di antara isakkannya. Kedua tangannya berulang kali menggosok kedua matanya. Pria itu tidak punya cara lain selain merangkul istrinya dan mulai membelai rambut gadis itu.

"Katakan kau tidak menginginkannya, kau tidak siap saat ini," Sawamura menjeda karena dia tidak begitu yakin dengan kalimat berikutnya yang sudah terorganisir dalam kepalanya menunggu giliran keluar. Antisipasi lain dengan memelankan suaranya hingga taraf berbisik,"Karena aku bisa menunggu."

Rui menyerukkan kepalanya di dada Sawamura. Kini dia yakin seutuhnya dia adalah mahluk terbodoh dan tidak tahu diri sedunia. Sawamura terlalu memahaminya sampai rasanya dia ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri, anehnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya punya kekuatan untuk menangis…_Satu lagi perbuatan bodoh egoisnya._

Keesokan paginya Rui terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat kisi-kisi tirai dengan Sawamura tidak ada di sampingnya.

**---HFSmile---**


	8. Girl I've Met Before

**Stage 8**

* * *

Berkat saran Mizuki, kini Rui duduk di tepian dinding batu pembatas kolam berbentuk bundar yang berada di pelataran _enterance _kantor Sawamura. Sembari menunggu, bola matanya bergulir ke angkasa yang keunguan, ke deretan kaca-kaca yang terbagi dalam grid-grid, lalu ke lampu-lampu yang berderet semakin mengecil ke satu titik hilang, terakhir mengamati orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang membawa tas koper bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Lalu matanya memfokus pada kotak kecil yang terbungkus saputangan linen putih. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang mencoba berspekulasi akan reaksi Sawamura.

Sekelompok orang keluar dari pintu _revolving_ di bawah teras. Mereka menunjukkan wajah kelelahan sekaligus lega karena akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari kesibukan harian mereka. Dari sekian orang-orang itu, Rui bisa melihat Sawamura berada di urutan paling belakang.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, berniat melambaikan tangannya agar pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi niatnya tidak terlaksana begitu dia mendapati Sawamura sedang berbincang serius dengan seseorang di sebelahnya, seorang wanita.

Akhirnya Sawamura lah yang menydari keberadaan Rui. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Wajahmu terlihat familiar. Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" imbuh wanita di samping Sawamura.

Rui mengamati wajah wanita itu. Ingatannya terpanggil. "Ah, iya! Kita bertabrakan di stasiun _sinkansen_."

"Benar juga," wanita itu mengangguk-angguk membenarkan dengan mata sedikit membesar karena dia bisa mengingat hal yang sama. "Kalau begitu ini adalah pertemuan kedua kita. Sawamura-_sama_, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan kita?"

"Rui, ini Sanahara Mia. Sanahara, ini Rui."

"Perkenalan yang tidak menarik," Mia mengulurkan tangannya,"Kau bisa memanggilku Rui."

Rui menerima jabatan tangannya setengah tergesa,"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rui. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di lain waktu. Permisi, Rui dan Sawamura-_sama_," Mia membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa." Rui berusaha menjaga sikap sopannya, sementara Sawamura tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Siapa Mia itu?" tanya Rui tanpa maksud menyelidik.

"Dia putri atasanku. Baru membantu usaha ayahnya beberapa hari lalu setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Amerika."

"Dunia ini jadi terasa sempit ya?" Rui tertawa kecil,"Dia itu orang yang kubilang mirip sekali denganmu waktu itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," putus Sawamura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini," Rui menyerahkan bukusan _bento_ nya pada Sawamura.

"Sogokan seperti ini tidak akan mempan padaku," cetus Sawamura, tapi dia tetap membuka kotak _bento_ nya. Harum masakan yang masih hangat menyentuh penciumannya. "Lagipula aku bisa makan di rumah."

Rui kecewa dengan reaksi Sawamura yang datar, tapi memang begitulah seharusnya Masahiro Sawamura. Bila ia berlaku normal, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. "Untuk ganti suasana saja, kita bisa makan di taman, setelah itu berkeliling kota."

"Ide yang tidak menarik," Sawamura mengeluh.

Rui bertolak pinggang,"Ide seperti apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," Sawamura tersenyum meyakinkan.

**---HFSmile---**

_Mia's fact : Don't look after her in the book,'cause she's not even been there. Tapi dia ada di game Harlem Beat. Tipikal Sawamura versi perempuan. Benar-benar perempuan cantik berwajah galak._

**---HFSmile---**

Rui tidak akan mengakui ide Sawamura menarik untuknya karena buktinya sekarang dia terdampar di sebuah lapangan _street _basket. Dia duduk dengan wajah bosan di tepi lapangan. Sementara Sawamura memakai bola yang ada di sana dan melakukan _shoot._

Sawamura tidak kehilangan sentuhannya dalam bermain basket. _Three Point Shoot_ nya masih seakurat dulu ketika dia masih aktif.

"Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi ini hanya menarik untukmu," Rui mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sawamura dari bola dan keranjang ke dirinya. Dia yang manusia tentunya lebih membutuhkan perhatian itu.

"Kalau kau berdiri di lapangan ini, perasaannya akan berbeda dengan hanya duduk di pinggir," Sawamura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Wajahnya mulai terasa lembab oleh keringat, tapi dia nampak sangat puas. Dasinya yang sudah mengendur ditariknya hingga terlepas.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa main," Rui menggeleng pasrah.

"Semua selalu diawali dari nol kan?" Sawamura menggulung lengan kemejanya. Kini dia benar-benar siap jadi tukang pikul, bukan profi. "Kemarilah." Dia mengedikkan kepalanya.

Rui tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia meletakkan bungkusan _bento_ yang sampai kini belum dimakan di pinggir lapangan, kemudian dia bangkit dan menghampiri Sawamura.

"Pertama-tama _shoot_," Sawamura menyerahkan bolanya kepada Rui.

"Pegang dengan kedua tanganmu, posisinya di atas dahimu," terang Sawamura seraya memperhatikan dari sisi Rui.

"Seperti ini?"

Sawamura membetulkan posisi tangan Rui,"Jaga agar sikumu tidak berubah posisinya."

"Err-Baik," Sawamura terlalu dekat dengannya hingga jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan. _Gawat, konsentrasi, konsentrasi!_

"Sekarang, coba lemparkan. Ingat jangan merubah posisi sikumu, fokus pada keranjangnya, tujuanmu di sana."

Rui menggigit bibirnya. Dia terus mengulang kata-kata Sawamura. _Siku, keranjang, fokus…Lempar!_ Dia melemparkan bolanya. Benda bulat oranye itu membumbung di angkasa, membentuk gerak parabola. Sebenarnya Rui tidak terlalu peduli apakah bolanya akan masuk atau tidak, tapi begitu bola itu masuk, dia malah melompat kegirangan. Setelah itu berkata tidak percaya,"Masuk!?Kau lihat itu, Masahiro?"

Sawamura tersenyum simpul padanya,"_Nice_."

Setelah latihan instan beberapa waktu, mereka berdua melakukan _mini game_. Tujuannya hanya saling memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Tidak perlu memperhatikan _defence, foul,_ atau nilai. Permainan murni bermain.

Rui merebut bola saat Sawamura memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, pelanggaran!"

Rui tertawa renyah,"Biar saja! Aku tidak mengerti aturannya sih." Gadis itu mendribble semampunya. Dengan kemampuan Sawamura, sebenarnya tidak perlu waktu tiga detik untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak peduli lagi!" Sawamura merangkul perut Rui. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan sementara kakinya melayang-layang di udara. Tapi bolanya masih ada di tangannya. Dia masih sempat melakukan lemparan dan bola itu masuk dengan mulus.

"Dua poin untukku. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku!" Rui bersorak gembira.

Sawamura terkekeh,"Kau lumayan juga."

Kegembiraan bermain basket sirna begitu saja. Kedekatan mereka membuat Rui tercekat. Lengan Sawamura masih melingkari pinggangnya. Kulit panas mereka bersentuhan, dada pria itu yang bergerak kembang-kempis mencoba menginhalasi lebih banyak oksigen terasa di punggungnya.

Rui mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi saat itu. Entahlah, apapun itu. Tapi momen itu segera hancur karena Sawamura melepaskannya begitu saja. "Aku lapar. Ayo makan _bento_ nya."

Sawamura mendahului Rui membuka kotak _bento_ nya. Masakannya sudah tidak hangat lagi tapi tidak kehilangan rasanya. Sawamura melahap dengan terburu-buru. Rui duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan pola tingkah laku suaminya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Melihat seperti itupun, aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu," ucap Sawamura dengan mulut penuh.

"Siapa sih yang minta?"

"Ayo buka mulutmu," Sawamura menyodorkan segumpal nasi yang dijepit dengan sumpit.

Wajah Rui memerah,"Eh-Aku serius. Maksudku-."

Wajah Sawamura berubah memelas.

"Duh-Baiklah…," kata Rui pasrah. Tapi begitu dia membuka mulutnya, Sawamura malah memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mencibir.

"Dasar menyebalkan,"geram Rui lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, dia menerawang ke langit berbintang yang cerah. Dia berubah pikiran, ide bermain di lapangan basket yang agak remang dan sedikit bobrok ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Dia tersenyum kecil untuk penilaian barunya itu.

**---HFSmile---**

Mia bersantai di kamarnya seraya membolak-balik lembaran majalah _Fashion_. Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan ketenangannya. "Masuklah, tidak dikunci."

"_Tou-san_," Mia segera bangkit begitu tahu ayahnya lah yang mendatanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mia. Santai saja," ucap Tuan Sanahara. Dia menarik kursi meja rias Mia dan duduk di sana. Maka Mia pun duduk di ranjangnya.

"Apakah kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Mia mengangguk,"Semuanya lancar. Apalagi ada bantuan dari Sawamura-_sama_."

Tuan Sanahara berdecak,"Mengakui kemampuan orang lain…Tidak seperti dirimu, Mia."

"Aku ini jujur," Mia mendelik dengan matanya yang tajam,"Karena itu aku juga akan mengakui kalau Sawamura-_sama_ memang menarik perhatianku."

Tawa Tuan Sanahara meledak,"Ibumu di Surga pasti bangga punya putri yang begini gagah. Tapi lupakanlah kekagumanmu, karena dia sudah beristri."

"Gagah bukan kata pujian untuk wanita, _Tou-san_,"Mia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian berubah serius,"Istri? Apakah yang bernama Rui itu?"

"Ya, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya? _Tou-san _tidak sempat hadir di hari pernikahannya karena ada _meeting_. Dengar-dengar mempelainya itu putri pegawai kepolisian….Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah menemui Takagi?"

Ekspresi Mia langsung mendingin,"Belum. Aku tidak sempat."

Tuan Sanahara perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kursinya,"Sempatkanlah kalau begitu. Dia yang paling menunggu kepulanganmu."

Mia tidak menjawab harapan ayahnya karena dia paling tidak bisa membohongi dirinya tentang hal yang satu ini.

**---HFSmile---**


	9. Egosentrisme

**Stage 9**

**Egosentrisme**

* * *

"Kau bisa melakukan itu'kan? Aku sungguh bergantung padamu."

Dijawab dengan anggukan.

Keduanya berjabat tangan dalam kesepakatan.

**---HFSmile---**

"Ingin melihat tarianku?" Rui sedikit terkejut.

"Dari pembicaraan orang tua yang alamiah saja. Tiba-tiba dia meminta begitu pada _Tou-san_."

Rui membawa telepon _wireless_ nya mondar-mandir bersamanya. Sawamura diam-diam memperhatikannya dari balik koran sorenya yang membentang lebar di hadapan wajahnya.

"Tapi…."

"Tolong kau pertimbangkan lagi. Permintaan ini datangnya dari atasan _Tou-san_. Untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya, bahkan dia menawarkan bayaran…Tapi yah, itu hanya formalitas saja. Bukankah _Tou-san _juga harus menghargai kesungguhannya?"

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan…Sampai nanti, _Tou-san_."

Rui meletakan kembali teleponnya pada _cord_ nya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, terima saja," kata Sawamura dengan mata terus tertuju pada deretan huruf-huruf vertikal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sesuatu yang benefit…Sejak kapan kau menguping?" Rui bertolak pinggang.

"Selama ada kata 'uang' aku ini keras kepala," Sawamura tersenyum licik.

Rui menghela nafas, pasrah. "Kesimpulannya kau mengharapkan aku melakukan pertunjukkan solo di depan atasan ayahku?"

"Kita sebut saja simbiosis mutualisme. Karena menguntungkan ayahmu dan atasannya, kemampuanmu itu juga akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk ditampilkan."

Rui memicingkan matanya,"Kau hanya memperhalus penyampaiannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nantinya hanya akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagimu."

Sawamura terkekeh,"Sudahlah, telepon kembali ayahmu, katakan 'ya'."

Rui mendesah, tapi dia tetap melaksanakan perintah Sawamura. Dia menyadari kepentingan ayahnya yang harus dipertahankan. Pada saat ini dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya menyenangkan atasan ayahnya itu, toh memang akan mendatangkan keuntungan…maksudnya menjanjikan komunikasi yang lebih baik di waktu yang akan datang.

**---HFSmile---**

"Teleponlah kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menjemput," kata Sawamura.

Rui, yang sudah berada di luar mobil, mengangguk seraya tersenyum,"Doakan supaya berhasil dan nanti aku membawakan uang yang banyak untukmu."

Sawamura mendengus menahan tawa,"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Uang itu akan datang sendirinya padaku."

Rui menutup pintu diiringi tawa kecil. Sawamura pun membawa mobil itu menjauh dari Rui.

"Permisi, aku Himura Rui." Rui bicara melalui _interkom_.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, masuklah." Pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis kemudian.

**---HFSmile---**

Rui duduk berhadapan dengan atasan ayahnya, seorang pria normal dengan kerutan seadanya di wajahnya. Tidak terlalu gemuk, tidak terlalu kurus juga. Perawakannya cukup gagah, mungkin dia petugas kepolisian yang tangguh di masa mudanya. Tidak ada yang membuat Rui waspada selain suasana yang sangat sepi di rumah itu.

"Kudengar dari ayahmu, kau pandai menari dan bermain musik tradisional. Keterampilan seperti itu sudah jarang dipelajari remaja masa kini, bukankah kau sangat mengagumkan?" orang itu memuji dengan halus.

Rui menerima pujiannya dengan hormat,"Keterampilan saya satu-satunya ini karena didikan ibu yang keras. Anda terlalu memuji."

"Tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau menggunakan kimono yang anggun daripada itu?" orang itu menunjuk yukata yang dikenakan Rui.

Wajah Rui sedikit memerah, dia buru-buru menunduk,"I-Ini karena persiapan saya kurang baik…Saya terlalu ceroboh!"

Orang itu tertawa,"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tetap cantik."

"A-Ah! Lagi-lagi Anda terlalu menyanjung!" Pujian terakhir yang dilontarkan membuat Rui sedikit merinding. Perasaannya kurang nyaman karena dia hanya berdua bersama pria tua ini. "Kalau boleh bertanya, Tuan…Anak dan istri Anda?"

"Itulah yang kusayangkan. Mereka berdua sedang pergi, bila sudah pergi entah kapan kembalinya. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan keindahan Jepang yang sesungguhnya."

"O-Oh." Rui benar-benar kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Untuk suatu alasan dia berharap istri dan anak itu cepat kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan gugup?"

"Ti-Tidak, saya…."

"Santai saja," orang itu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Rui.

Bola mata Rui bergulir kesana-kemari, mencari suatu alternatif topik,"_Go_! Bagaimana kalau bermain _go_ sambil menunggu anak, istri Anda?"

"Menarik, kau bisa bermain _go_ juga?" orang itu kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan _go_ untuk saat ini.

"Y-Ya…Belajar dari _Tou-san_," kaki Rui mulai terasa keram, tubuhnya bergetar dalam posisi duduk bersimpuhnya. Instingnya memberitahunya untuk menjaga jarak.

"Tapi Paman sedang tidak ingin main _go_."

"Kalau begitu…Aku menari saja?"

Orang itu menerjang ke arah Rui. Namun Rui sempat mengelak. Mata gadis itu membelalak menatap lelaki di hadapannya, jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan.

"Baiklah, tapi tariannya harus dilakukan dua orang," seringai orang itu memastikan orang itu berniat jahat, namun apa terlambat untuk menyadarinya?

**---HFSmile---**

"JANGAN! HENTIKAN!" Rui meronta-ronta penuh perlawanan.

"Kau boleh teriak sampai puas, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Sekuat apapun Rui melawan, tidak cukup kuat untuk menolak lelaki itu. Tangannya mempertahankan kerah yukatanya sekuat mungkin dengan mencengkramnya.

"Sudah kuduga, yukata memang lebih baik dari kimono yang berlapis-lapis," lelaki itu tertawa jahat, dia, dengan satu tangannya mampu menarik dan menahan tangan Rui di atas. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi meraba tungkai gadis itu.

"JANGAN!" air mata merebak di sudut mata Rui. Perlawanan apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Wanita memang dalam masa terbaiknya saat muda, kau jauh lebih cantik daripada yang dikatakan padaku," tangan lelaki itu berpindah ke kerah yukata Rui.

"Kumohon…Jangan…." Isak Rui tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya semakin menengang saat lelaki itu menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kerah yukata. Matanya melebar ketakutan. "MASAHIRO!"

_Tolong!_

Lelaki itu tertawa meremehkan. "Siapa yang kau panggil? Suamimu? Harusnya kau panggil namaku!"

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu seperti terseret ke belakang, nafas Rui yang pengap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sebuah pukulan yang pasti menyakitkan mendarat di pipi lelaki itu.

"Siapa!?! Berani-beraninya!"

"Dalam keadaan seperti itu, benar kan kalau dia memanggil suaminya?" Sawamura menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau-kau-…," Lelaki itu menuding dengan armarah tertahan karena dipermalukan,"Aku bisa menuntutmu menerobos masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan!"

Sawamura menarik kerah lelaki itu, mendorongnya hingga punggung lelaki itu merapat ke dinding. Lelaki itu tercengang. Mata Sawamura, tajam dan dingin menusuknya dengan dendam dan kemarahan yang siap diledakan kapanpun, beberapa inci saja dari matanya. "Aku juga bisa menuntutmu atas penganiayaan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi…."

"Aku akan membunuhmu," Sawamura menggertakan rahangnya. Dia melepaskannya. "Ayo, Rui!" Sawamura menarik tangan Rui hingga gadis itu berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah dengan tuan rumah persetan itu.

**---HFSmile---**

Perjalanan pulang serasa ribuan mil yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Lampu-lampu pejalan bersinar menyalahkan. Angin yang berhembus dari pendingin mobil tidak memberikan rasa nyaman yang semestinya.

Sawamura melirik ke sebelahnya. Rui duduk merapat dengan pintu mobil di sampingnya dengan menggenaskan. Kedua tangannya yang kadang bergetar tidak melepaskan kepalan di kerah yukatanya. Kepalanya tertunduk sampai menyentuh kepalan tangannya. Dia seperti menciut.

Kening Sawamura berkerut. Keheningan ini tidak bisa dipecahkannya.

**---HFSmile---**

Siksaan yang panjang tidak juga berakhir begitu sampai di rumah. Melihat Rui berjalan lunglai membuat Sawamura meledak.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti bayi!"

Langkah Rui terhenti. "Seperti bayi?"

"Iya! Kau bertingkah seperti tidak ada hari esok! Seperti bayi, Cuma merengek minta dikasihani!" seru Sawamura.

"Teganya kau berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu!" Rui balas menjerit.

"Apa sih yang kau ributkan!? Cuma dipegang seperti itu saja-."

Perubahan ekspresi Rui membuat Sawamura bungkam. Seperti tidak percaya, sakit, dan marah. Rui menggertakan rahangnya, ingin melontarkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang sampai ke tenggorokannya. Akhirnya dia tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sawamura di ruang tamu.

Sawamura mencengkram sejumput rambut di belakang kepalanya.

_Sialan! Maksudku bukan seperti itu…._

**---HFSmile---**

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengurung diri selain kamar mandi. Rui meringkuk di bawah pancuran _shower_. Ingatan segar masih menghantuinya, membuatnya jijik pada diri sendiri.

Pikirannya menyalahkan Sawamura. Kenapa dia bisa berkata sekejam itu? Kenapa dia sangat tidak peka? Hati ini dan tubuh ini harus menjadi milik siapa? Lalu saat seharusnya dia membela mati-matian, dia malah menggampangkannya. Apakah Rui sama sekali tidak ada nilainya? Apakah dia tidak cukup berharga dipertahankan? Atau Sawamura tidak punya cukup cinta untuk melindungi kepemilikannya?

Air yang mengguyur kepalanya semakin memecah kebatinannya.

Di pihak lain, di dalam hatinya, terus-menerus mengingatkan mungkin kalau Sawamura tidak menyelamatkannya, dia tidak akan berada di sini dan beradu mulut. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui Sawamura.

_Bukankah tindakan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya?_

"Masahiro," Rui mendesah,"Kau mendengarkan permintaan tolongku?"

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura berhasil menyembunyikan keterpanaannya saat melihat Rui lah yang muncul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku…Sudah mendinginkan kepalaku," kata Rui pelan seperti berbisik,"Bagaimanapun aku harus berterima kasih." Dia tidak mendongak menatap Sawamura langsung. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak ke atas dan menatap Sawamura dengan malu-malu. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Entah apa jadinya kalau pada saat itu kau tidak ada."

Matanya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gerakan-gerakan risih jari-jemarinya,"I-Itu saja."

Rui bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Desahan Sawamura menghentikan Rui dengan segera.

"Bukannya aku senang kau disentuh orang tua brengsek itu…Hanya saja...Aku bermaksud…Aku tidak mengerti! Pokoknya…Maaf." Sawamura tampak bingung menyampaikan maksudnya, namun itu cukup meluluhkan hati Rui.

Gadis itu segera berbalik ke arah Sawamura dan memeluknya.

"Aku takut…," Rui menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sawamura. "…Gelisah."

Ketakutan gadis itu menular pada Sawamura lewat cengkraman tangan mungil di punggungnya.

"Saat aku disentuh, aku berpikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan," Rui mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sawamura dengan mata nanar,"Seandainya..."

"_Seandainya_…."

Sawamura menelan ludah. Keinginannya untuk memeluk Rui sudah tidak terbendung. Apakah dia akan menghancurkan gadis itu setelah adanya kejadian tadi? Entah kewarasan atau malah otaknya sudah rusak, dia menjauhkan Rui darinya.

"Jangan 'seandainya' lagi, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kau butuh istirahat." Ucap Sawamura berusaha mengeluarkan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Masahiro!" usahanya gagal begitu muncul bantahan dari pihak kedua.

"Tolong…," Rui tersenyum kecil, namun sorot matanya benar-benar menyiratkan dia sedang sekarat. "Aku ingin merasa tenang."

Sawamura tertegun. Dia malah seperti mati langkah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Sejenak dia nampak seperti orang linglung yang kehilangan orientasi.

Tangannya mengepal, mencoba menahan dirinya sedikit lebih lama. "Kata-katamu tidak bisa ditarik kembali."

Dia menarik Rui ke dalam kamarnya dan merangkulnya erat-erat.

_Kali ini, tidak akan kulepaskan. _

_Menjadi milikku satu-satunya…_.

**---HFSmile---**


	10. Alpeggio

**Stage 10**

* * *

_**Comment**_ : haaaah akhirnya dengan perjuanga luar biasa ( dari kemalasan dan writter's block ) akhirnya saya bisa kembali melanjutkan beberapa stage ( mudah2an keadaan ini terus berlanjut sampai ff ini TAMAT )….

Maaf ya, jadi banyak adegan aneh yang sebenarnya agak sulit ditulis blak-blakan, tapi saya tetap senang dan puas karena bisa menunjukkan _nakalnya _Sawamura winks.

* * *

Tidur Rui terganggu karena gemerisik dedaunan dan kicauan burung. Lebih mengganggu lagi begitu dia membuka matanya sedikit, cahaya matahari bersinar tanpa ampun meskipun sudah terhalang korden.

_Kordennya harus diganti._

Begitu pikir Rui saat belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi kedua matanya langsung membesar saat melihat wajah Sawamura ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malah.

Lalu kemudian dia mengingat mimpi kekanak-kanakannya yang sangat naif. Bangun di pagi hari, memandang wajah Sawamura sejenak sebelum membangunkannya dengan aroma kopi giling. Mimpi itu perlu penambahan prolog dengan setting waktu malam sebelumnya.

Wajahnya memerah. Dengan tidak percaya dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Bukankah dia bertindak terlalu frontal? Dia yang meminta Sawamura….Saat Sawamura bangun, dia akan merasa malu sekali sampai tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya!

Rui bangkit perlahan-lahan dari tempatnya berbaring, mengenakan pakaiannya, dan keluar dari kamar Sawamura dengan mengendap-endap.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura justru terbangun bukan karena aroma kopi giling atau hidangan sarapan yang membangkitkan selera, tapi karena Rui tidak ada di sampingnya.

Dia melonjak bangun, sinar matahari membuat matanya menyipit. Matanya sempat melirik jam meja digital,"Pagi-pagi begini…Ke mana?"

Setelah berpakaian, dia berkeliling rumahnya sendiri untuk mencari Rui. Dia mencari di dapur, di ruang tamu, di beranda, bahkan memenuhi pikiran irasionalnya…Di kolong ranjang pun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Rui.

Karena kesal, akhirnya dia menelepon ponsel Rui, namun ponsel itu berdering kesepian di dalam kamar Rui tanpa ada yang menghiraukan. Sawamura menghubungi nomor lain.

"Mizuki di sini. Ruiku tersayang atau rubah licik yang menyebalkan?"

"Di mana Rui?" tandas Sawamura tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia tidak bersamaku. Kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sawamura mendengar umpatan Mizuki, namun tidak bermaksud memperpanjangnya. "Sudah hubungi ponselnya?"

"Ditinggalkan di kamarnya."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu aku juga mana tahu? Lagipula ini masih pagi, ke mana dia mungkin pergi? Pikirkan sendiri!" Setelah mengomel panjang lebar, Mizuki memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Cih…," Sawamura berjengit, telinganya sakit mendengar ocehan Mizuki. Tapi…Memang sebenarnya ke mana Rui pagi-pagi begini? Sebuah lokasi yang sedikit aneh melintas di pikiran Sawamura hingga ia sendiri sampai ragu dengan intuisinya. "Masa sih?"

**---HFSmile---**

"Main petak umpetnya sudah selesai," Sawamura bersandar di pintu lemari baju yang terbuka. Di sisi dalam yang gelap ada Rui yang meringkuk dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Wajah Rui kembali memerah setelah bertukar pandang dengan Sawamura, tapi karena gelap, mungkin pria itu tidak terlalu menyadarinya.

"Kau lupa dengan semua pekerjaanmu ya? Tidak ada sarapan?" tambah Sawamura.

"Bukan! Aku tidak lupa…Hanya saja…," Rui menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapimu setelah…."

"Setelah?" ulang Sawamura mempertegas, atau mungkin juga meledek.

"Pokoknya kemarin itu benar-benar membuatku malu! Kalau mengingatnya, aku jadi sulit-."

"Dasar bodoh," putus Sawamura dengan ringan. "Kau perempuan paling aneh yang pernah kujumpai."

"I-iya," kali ini Rui tidak menyangkal.

"Buatkan aku sarapan, aku lapar," Sawamura mengeluh.

"Ya…Akan segera kubuatkan!" Rui seperti menerima amanat dari atasannya. Dia meluruskan kakinya, keluar dari dalam lemari yang agak sempit. Tapi Sawamura menahan gadis…wanita itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Rui.

"Supaya kau tidak kesulitan menghadapiku, kita selesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan membuatnya impas." Sawamura menekan wanita itu sampai terpojok dengan pintu lemari, menangkup wajahnya, lalu menikmati kembali kelembutan bibir istrinya.

"Sarapannya?" Rui berusaha bertanya.

Sawamura menyeringai licik,"Nanti saja."

**---HFSmile---**

Suara dentingan diikuti terbukanya pintu elevator. Sawamura memasuki elevator yang isinya hanya Sanahara Mia.

Pintu tertutup dan mereka bergerak naik.

Mia dengan mudah mendeteksi suatu indikasi baru pada Sawamura ( biarpun dilihat dari atas ke bawah tidak ada perubahaan gaya, tetap tenang dan non-ekspresi ).

"Ada yang menyenangkanmu, Sawamura-_sama_?"

"Tidak."

Mia tersenyum simpul, penuh percaya diri. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan kesalahan. "Bohong."

Gadis itu berjinjit dan mengenduskan hidungnya di leher Sawamura. Pria itu dengan reflektif mengelak. Sorot mata keheranan terpancar dari balik kacamatanya.

Kali ini dentingan bel elevator menandakan mereka telah tiba di salah satu lantai tujuan. Mia melenggang pergi seraya berkata angkuh,"Tercium lho, parfum wanita."

**---HFSmile---**

Bagi wanita, berkumpul adalah intuisi. Maka tidak heran bila Rui, Mizuki, dan seorang lagi yang sangat istimewa, Tomomi, melewati waktu minum teh bersama siang ini. Nampaknya hubungan suami yang baik, mengakrabkan istri-istrinya juga.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul begini?" Mizuki meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kita selalu direpotkan oleh mahluk egois bernama 'lelaki'."

Tomomi dan Rui tertawa kecil. "Kalau dengan Mizuki sih, aku sering bertemu. Tapi melihat Tomomi…Benar-benar kesempatan langka," kata Rui takjub.

"Kau itu ngelantur apa sih, Rui? Tentu saja Tomomi tidak boleh banyak begerak, dia kan sedang mengandung!" protes Mizuki.

"Baru dua bulan setengah kok," Tomomi menggerak-gerakan tangannya, tanda dia sama sekali tidak keberatan malang-melintang di jalan. Bahkan dia sangat bersemangat jalan kesana-kemari berhubung tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan olahraga. "Toru juga selalu bilang padaku untuk diam di rumah, padahal aku tidak selemah itu!"

Giliran Mizuki dan Rui yang tertawa. Bayangan bagaimana Naruse kocar-kacir karena panik tergambar jelas dalam benak mereka. "Narucyo, meskipun hampir jadi ayah, tetap saja sama…Syukurlah," Mizuki tersenyum lembut mengingat teman laki-lakinya yang selamanya akan jadi teman laki-lakinya.

"Kudengar dia bekerja sebagai pelatih basket kan? Dasar Narucyo, iblis basket tidak pernah mau melepaskan dirinya," Mizuki menambahkan lagi.

"Berarti dia tidak melepaskan mimpinya. Aku senang dia menjadi pelatih, kurasa memang itu yang paling sesuai dengannya," komentar Rui setelah menyeruput tehnya.

Tomomi mengangguk,"Selama yang dilakukannya adalah keinginannya. Aku akan mendukungnya sekuat tenaga."

"O ya, tadi pagi Sawamura meneleponku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Mizuki mengalihkan topik dan pandangannya ke arah Rui.

Rui tercekat. Tidak menyangka dia menjadi topik pembicaraan secepat ini. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hmmm, aku mencium adanya penipuan," Mizuki bergumam, matanya mendelik ke arah Rui. Rui berusaha menghindari tatapan Mizuki. "Kau terlalu berprasangka."

Tiba-tiba mata Mizuki membesar,"Jangan-jangan! Akhirnya kalian melakukannya, iya kan?" Tomomi semakin memberi perhatian pada perbincangan ini.

"Me-Melakukan apa!?" wajah Rui memanas.

Mizuki tertawa riang penuh kemenangan,"Aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu! Wajahmu itu menceritakan semuanya!"

"_Ugh, Mizuki_!"Rui menutupi wajahnya buru-buru.

"Akhirnya ada kabar gembira juga di sini," Tomomi ikut tertawa.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Tomomi!?"

Mizuki segera menyela kembali dengan pertanyaan yang menghebohkan,"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jangan bilang kalau si Rubah itu pun melicikimu sampai akhirnya kau tertipu supaya melakukannya? Ceritakan! Ayo, ceritakan!"

Rui merasa dirinya bola voli yang dilempar kesana-kemari melewati batas net. "Iya, iya! Jangan memaksa lagi!"

Mizuki dan Tomomi langsung diam seribu bahasa. Rui berdehem untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya. "Kemarin itu banyak yang terjadi. Teman ayahku memintaku menari untuknya karena mendengar cerita-cerita ayahku. Singkatnya orang itu punya maksud tidak baik. Dia…."

"Berniat menganiayaku," Rui menelan ludah, pemandangan buruk yang ingin dilupakannya dengan segera menerobos masuk pikirannya hingga seluruh inderanya bisa mengingat kembali kengerian saat itu. "Tapi pada saat itu, entah bagaimana, Masahiro yang menolongku."

"Lalu kau langsung tumbang karena itu?" Mizuki antusias menanggapi.

Rui menggeleng dengan sedikit senyum. "Tidak, malah kami sempat bertengkar. Habis dia bilang padaku 'Dipegang begitu saja'. Aku benar-benar naik darah karena dia bisa berkata begitu. Seolah-olah aku ini tidak penting."

"Ironisnya, kejadian ini juga membuka pikiranku. Aku takut kejadian begini terulang, aku memintanya. Lucunya, awalnya dia menolakku," Rui berusaha menyembunyikan senyum salah tingkahnya. Kemudian dia segera menegakkan punggungnya kembali dan membuat wajahnya seserius mungkin. "Intinya begitu."

Mizuki memelas,"AhTidak seru, detailnya! Aku mau detailnya!"

Wajah Tomomi mendadak memerah,"Tidak mungkin kita meminta Rui menceritakan itu!" –Segera disambut dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih dari Rui-.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana Kosuke?" Rui tidak ingin hanya dia yang dipermainkan.

Mizuki menghela nafas, ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran sofa. "Begitulah, kalian mau mengharapkan bagaimana lagi? Belum punya pekerjaan tetap, sampai saat ini…."

Tomomi dan Rui menatap Mizuki prihatin. Mizuki menyadarinya, dia langsung tersenyum lebar,"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan! Yang pasti aku senang dia terus berusaha."

Kedua temannya bertukar pandang diam-diam, lalu memberi senyum penuh kelegaan.

Di saat tenang nan damai itu, ponsel milik Mizuki bernyanyi ramai. Dia sengaja memilih nada dering yang paling aneh dan mencolok, agar dia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi, mosh_."

"Apa Anda Mizuki Ozaki?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus segera saya sampaikan pada Anda…."

Mizuki membelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak jelas identitasnya. "Apa!? Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Kedua orang lainnya ikut panik karena Mizuki yang kepanikan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Mimik wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"Aku harus segera pergi!" kata Mizuki.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Rui mewakili kebingungan Tomomi juga.

"Kosuke!" nafas Mizuki terengah,"Kosuke kecelakaan!"

**---HFSmile---**

"Sedikit lagi akan membentur otaknya. Untung saja meleset. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, namun tidak berbahaya. Besok pasien sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Mungkin akan dilakukan pemeriksaan berkala sampai jahitannya dilepas," jelas seorang pria berjas putih panjang.

"Syukurlah, Mizuki!" Tomomi menggosok lembut punggung Mizuki. Sementara Mizuki menghela nafas lega. "Apakah kami boleh menjenguknya, Dokter?"

"Silakan, justru sepertinya dia sangat menantikan itu."

**---HFSmile---**

"Mizuki sayangku!!" wajah Kosuke sangat sumringah menyambut kedatangan Mizuki,"Aku terharu, ternyata kau sangat mencemaskan suami tercintamu ini! Cium SA-."

BUAGH!-efek suara pukulan Mizuki di kepala Kosuke-

Kosuke berguling-guling di ranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, merintih-rintih,"Aduh-duh! Kenapa kau sangat dingin? Suamimu ini hampir kehilangan nyawanya."

"Iya! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" suara Mizuki naik beberapa oktaf. Lalu melemah dengan drastis begitu dia terduduk lemas di kursi di samping ranjang Kosuke. "Dasar, Bodoh. Membuat orang cemas setengah mati. Kukira kau luka parah sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi!"

"I-Itu sih berlebihan," Kosuke mencoba membayangkan dirinya terluka parah sampai tidak dikenali lagi. "Ah! Ada Rui dan Tomomi juga. Senangnya."

"Kami kebetulan bersama Mizuki tadi," kata Tomomi seraya tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya?" Rui menimbrung.

"Siang tadi, di proyek. Saat sedang istirahat, seperti biasa aku dan para pekerja lainnya makan di lapangan. Temanku, yang menelepon Mizuki, melakukan pengecekan sekali lagi. Tapi pada saat dia berkeliling, ada balok kayu yang jatuh dari atas. Aku menolongnya tapi jadi aku yang kena!" Kosuke tertawa bodoh,"Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya? Tadi dia ada di luar."

Mizuki mengangguk,"Sudah, dia meminta maaf terus tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku kira dia minta maaf karena kau tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Kosuke tertawa keras,"Padahal sudah kubilang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tapi dia merasa sangat bersalah."

"Yang penting kau tidak perlu di rawat inap," Mizuki mengomel lagi,"kau tahu'kan biaya rumah sakit besar. Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"Baik, Nona Besar!" Kosuke berada pada posisi penghormatan seorang prajurit, membuat semua orang tertawa dengan lepas.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas klien dalam filenya di waktu istirahatnya. Mengamati dan mencermati setiap kata yang ada dalam format resmi menyita semua perhatiannya bahkan dari sedikit hiruk pikuk dalam kafetaria perusahaannya serta dari kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

Dia melepaskan kacamatanya, menyandarkan punggungnya. Terus berpikir sambil mengantongi kacamatanya di saku kemejanya.

Dia tersentak oleh satu tepukan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Awalnya yang dilihatnya adalah nampan bukan miliknya yang sudah bergabung di mejanya, baru kemudian pada orang yang bertanggung jawab atasnya. "Sanahara."

"Sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, Sawamura-_sama_?" Mia menaikkan alisnya. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

"…Silakan."

Mia duduk di seberang Sawamura. Meja yang ditempati Sawamura adalah meja kecil untuk satu orang. Namun penata kafetaria tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan mengejar omzet dengan menghilangkan satu kursi sehingga meja kecil itu dipaksa menampung dua orang.

"Bahkan di saat istirahat pun kau bekerja sangat tekun. Perusahaan ini seharusnya merekrut seratus orang lagi yang sepertimu."

"Kalau semua pekerja sepertiku, perusahaan ini justru tidak akan berjalan. Karena semuanya hanya mau berpikir, tidak ada pengoperasi," Sawamura dengan halus mengembalikan pujian Mia.

Mia tertawa dengan sopan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia dibesarkan dan dididik dengan baik sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal pengusaha kaya. "Cobalah lebih bersantai. Bukankah saat istirahat seharusnya istirahat?"

Sawamura meletakan berkasnya, kehilangan minat untuk mengerjakannya saat ada pengganggu di dekatnya. Kopinya yang sedari tadi diacuhkan, akhirnya mendapat perhatian yang semestinya. "Aku punya jadwal istirahat sendiri."

"Maksudmu, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Mia memasukkan sepotong _sandwich_ yang repot-repot dipotong menggunakan pisau dan disantap menggunakan garpu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Biarkan aku menebak. Saat bersama wanita-pemilik-parfum-yang-menempel-di-sini?" Mia menunjuk lehernya.

Sawamura tidak merespon apapun karena menurutnya Mia sudah mengenduskan hidungnya terlalu jauh ke dalam urusan pribadinya. Tapi dia juga tidak berniat melawan selama Mia adalah anak atasannya.

Mia terkekeh,"Pernikahan yang bahagia ya? Rui-_san_ sangat beruntung."

Sawamura meneguk sisa kopinya dalam satu tegukan besar, meletakan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja dengan anggun, membereskan file-file pekerjaannya. "Aku permisi dulu, waktu istirahat sudah habis." Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama dengan perempuan yang berniat ikut campur secara hiperbolis.

**---HFSmile---**

Lewat sore hari, Sawamura sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

Suara langkah kaki tergopoh Rui menyertai pemunculannya yang mengenakan celemek dan membawa spatula. "A!_Okaerinasai_! Maaf, makan malamnya belum siap. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu."

Sawamura tertegun sejenak. Melongo di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri, di hadapan Rui sampai Rui menunda urusannya di dapur. "Kenapa?"

Sawamura kembali ke kesadarannya, dia melepaskan sepatunya seraya berucap kembali,"_Tadaima._"

Rui kembali ke dapur sambil keheranan.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura meletakan tas kerjanya dengan rapi di kamar tidurnya, kemudian memulai ritual mengubah penampilan profinya menjadi lebih santai. Dia melepas dasinya dengan banyak pikiran dalam benaknya. Mendengar ada yang menyambut kepulangannya terasa ganjil di telinganya. Itulah yang membuat dia tertegun tadi.

_Rasanya tidak buruk juga_. Dia melihat dirinya di cermin tersenyum kecil.

Alih-alih merendam dirinya di _bathtub_ yang nyaman, dia malah pergi ke dapur.

"Kenapa tidak mandi dulu?" Rui bisa menyadari kehadiran Sawamura tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Bola mata Sawamura melompat-lompat melihat Rui yang sibuk bergerak. "Payah, gerakanmu lambat sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?" Rui meletakan pisaunya dan berbalik ke arah Sawamura.

Sawamura bergerak maju dan mengambil pisau serta talenan beserta bahan makanan di atasnya yang dalam keadaan setengah terpotong ke hadapannya, lalu mulai mendemonstrasikan kemampuannya,"Memotong itu harusnya begini kan?"

Rui tercengang,"Wah! Hebat, hebat!"

"Kalau begitu kau tolong selesaikan itu, aku akan mengurus yang lain," kekaguman Rui tidak berlanjut panjang.

Sembari terus bekerja, Sawamura memperhatikan punggung Rui. Seorang perempuan berada di dapurnya. Kehadiran yang terasa baru biarpun Rui sering menginvasi dapurnya sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Benar-benar tidak terasa jelek._

"Hoi," sapanya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau merasa _sangat_ beruntung menikah denganku?" tanya Sawamura angkuh.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Rui berbalik cepat, lalu melempar segenggam tepung terigu.

Dengan segera wajah Sawamura memutih, bahkan rambutnya ikut-ikutan memutih. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena tepung yang masuk ke matanya. Tawa Rui meledak. "Rasakan! Makanya jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh!"

"O ya?" Sawamura dengan ringannya menumpahkan adonan kuning telur ke atas kepala Rui.

"Masahiro!" Rui menjerit merasakan kelengketan di kepala dan wajahnya. Dari ujung hidungnya menitik jatuh cairan kuning ke celemeknya.

Hancurlah sudah, tidak ada acara memasak yang harmonis.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan dapur dengan saling berlarian kejar-mengejar. Keadaan dapur…Sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas. Mereka berdesak-desakan di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku duluan, _ladies first_ kan?" ujar Rui keras kepala.

"Sayangnya aku bukan _gantleman_," Sawamura sama keras kepalanya.

"Tapi seluruh badanku sudah lengket!" cetus Rui lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pakai kamar mandinya berdua." Sawamura menatap jahil ke arah Rui,"Mau mandi bersama, Istriku?"

Rui menjengit,"KAU DULUAN SAJA!"

**---HFSmile---**

_Fools Fact : kamar mandinya kan lebih dari satu…Kenapa harus rebutan?? _

**---HFSmile---**

Lampu-lampu kristal menyamarkan cahaya-cahaya lampu dengan cara yang elegan. Sangat sesuai dengan restoran bergaya Eropa itu. Permainan musik klasik dari grup pria bertaxedo mengalun bersama udara.

Suasana setingkat dan semewah itupun tidak menggetarkan Sanahara Mia.

"Kurang sesuai dengan seleramu, Mia-_san_?" tanya pria di seberang mejanya bersahaja. Dari wajahnya, yang walau tegas, terlihat kecemasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak, Takagi. Hanya sedikit lelah." Putus Mia.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja keluar lima belas menit lalu dari rumahku. Kalau aku kembali sekarang, ayahku bakal memarahiku," jawab Mia berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Tapi Takagi tertawa tersipu,"Begitu. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu makan."

"Sudahlah," Mia menandaskan. "Sudah sepatutnya aku menemuimu setelah kepulanganku."

"Kudengar dari ayahmu, sekarang kau membantunya di kantor. Apa kau sudah mulai terbiasa?"

"Lumayan. Studiku jadi terpakai. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berminat meneruskan usaha ayahku." Mia menyeruput minumnya dari gelas champagne.

"Baiknya! Kau sudah menentukan masa depanmu sendiri. Apa sudah dibicarakan dengan paman?" mata Takagi berkilat gembira.

Mia tersenyum seraya memutar bola matanya. "Entah bagaimana reaksinya kalau mendengar hal begini dari mulutku. Aku tidak membayangkan indikasi baik darinya."

"Belum tahu kan kalau belum dibicarakan dengannya?"

"Tidak perlu menyemangatiku, Takagi. Aku ini kuat, aku punya jalanku sendiri," kali ini Mia agak kelewatan dengan kata-katanya. Takagi sedikit terlihat tertekan, tapi dia juga bukan pria yang dengan mudah ditundukkan wanita. Sikap tenangnya adalah senjata terampuhnya. "Benar. Kau kuat, tapi seorang pria ada untuk melindungi wanita, sekuat apapun dia."

Mia merapikan selendangnya, menyampirkan dengan tepat di bahunya. "Karena itulah perjodohan kita tidak akan berhasil. Karena aku butuh partner yang akan bekerja bersamaku, bukan _bodyguard_."

"Selamat malam," diapun meninggalkan Takagi sebelum hidangan pembuka datang.

­**­­­­­­­---HFSmile---**

_Takagi's fact :_ _Tankuboun_ _Harlem Beat_.


	11. Forgoten

**Stage 11**

**Forgoten**

* * *

Mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang. Lampu sudah digelapkan, sinar rembulan temaram tidak terlalu mampu menyinari kamar mereka. Tapi keheningan kadang membawa udara yang sejuk juga. Ketenangan setelah kericuhan besar di dapur. 

Rui mendapatkan ketenangan itu di tangan Sawamura. Sawamura merangkulnya dengan jarinya melilit-lepaskan rambut Rui, sementara dia bersandar dengan aman di dadanya.

"Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Hm?" Sawamura bergumam.

"Itu, di rumah atasan ayahku itu. Bagaimana kau tiba-tiba bisa masuk di saat paling genting."

Sawamura tidak berniat memberitahu kalau dia setengah mati berusaha memulangkan dirinya ke rumah dan menjemput Rui kembali, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akibatnya dia menyelundup masuk dan berjaga-jaga di halaman dekat ruangan itu. Segala dengungan nyamuk, nyanyian jangkrik, dan ledekan burung hantu tidak membuatnya gentar dari sana. Memang dia saat itu merasa sangat bodoh, tapi toh ada untungnya juga dia berjaga. "Apa ayahmu tahu masalah ini?"

Rui menggembungkan pipinya. Sawamura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mengalihkan topik. "Aku tidak memberitahunya. Habis kupikir nanti bisa membahayakan pekerjaan _Otou-san_. Lagipula sepertinya orang itu pun tidak mengambil tindakan apapun."

"Bodoh," maki Sawamura pelan, "Kalau dia mencari gara-gara, justru dia ada di pihak yang kalah. Pencuri tidak mungkin berteriak pencuri kan?"

Rui mengangguk. "Biar ini jadi rahasia saja. Kita tidur sekarang, besok banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Rui berguling ke samping, memberi jarak dari Sawamura. Berlama-lama dengannya bisa menumbuhkan rasa manja, dan itu sangat tidak praktis. Dia perlu menahan dirinya untuk meraup sebanyak-banyaknya rasa aman dan dilindungi.

Tapi kemudian Rui menambahkan sebagai pengantar tidur yang manis. "Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung menjadi istrimu." Dia menjeda dengan tertawa lirih, "_Oyasumi_."

Mungkin Rui merasa beruntung karena Sawamura tidak mungkin melihat wajahnya yang memerah dalam keadaan gelap total dan dia membelakangi suaminya itu, tapi Rui juga tidak akan tahu kalau Sawamura lagi-lagi merenungi kata-kata sederhananya.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura sedang mengurus pekerjaannya ketika Tuan Sanahara masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mau tidak mau dia bangkit dari kursinya,"Selamat siang, Sanahara-_san._"

"Tidak perlu sungkan…Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tuan Sanahara seharusnya tahu hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sawamura sangat sibuk hingga melewatkan waktu makan siangnya. Sangat retoris. Basa-basi murni.

Tapi berhubung yang bertanya adalah atasannya, mau tidak mau Sawamura musti berlagak bodoh,"Ah, tidak juga. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Tuan Sanahara memberi senyum simpul layaknya atasan yang datang membawa kabar baik. –Sawamura sangat berharap kenaikan pangkat atau gaji-. Pria setengah baya itu duduk tanpa dipersilakan, tapi memang tidak ada masalah dengan itu.

"Duduklah," Tuan Sanahara menunjuk kursi di seberangnya.

Sawamura duduk dengan patuh.

"Selama ini kau bekerja dengan baik. Aku senang dengan totalitas dan loyalitasmu."

_Naik gaji…Naik gaji…._

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa percaya dengan orang lain lagi selain dirimu."

_Naik pangkat…Naik gaji…Yang manapun lah!_

"Maka untuk _Business Trip_ kali ini, aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu."

"Eh?" Daritadi pikiran Sawamura sudah terbang ke mana-mana, sehingga tidak memperhatikan adanya alternatif lain dari kedatangan seorang atasan ke ruangan pegawainya.

"Menemui klien besar di New York. Bila kita bisa mendapatkan tendernya, kau pun tidak mungkin tidak terkena imbasnya."

_Imbas…Ah, frase yang indah._ Mata Sawamura berbinar-binar. Ke manapun itu, disuruh apa saja, dia akan melakukannya. Asal ada sufiks, prefiks semacam 'imbas' itu. "Ya, Anda bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku. Aku pasti memenangkan tender itu…Kapan aku harus berangkat?"

"_Unwasting_ akan dilaksanakan sekitar pertengahan bulan ini. Kau harus berangkat dua, tiga hari sebelumnya. Nanti akan kukirimkan data-data yang musti kau pelajari."

"Baiklah," Sawamura nyaris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melonjak dari kursinya. Dia bisa membayangkan karirnya akan kembali berkembang bila ia berhasil dalam tugas ini. "Siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini?"

"Kau akan pergi bersama empat orang lain. Aku akan memberikan datanya juga sekalian padamu nanti. Kuharap kalian menjadi tim solid yang mampu kubanggakan."

Sawamura mengangguk yakin. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

**---HFSmile---**

"_Bu-Business T-Trip_ ?"ulang Rui setengah tidak percaya.

Sawamura tersenyum riang. "Ke New York! Ini tambang emas."

"Hm, baguslah…," Rui tidak seperti terlalu antusias, meskipun dia tersenyum lebar. "Apakah perjalanannya lama?"

"_Unwasting _itu biasanya berjalan minimal empat, lima hari. Kemungkinan terlama dua minggu."

"D-Dua minggu!?"Rui terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kelihatan gembira,"Sawamura memicingkan matanya dengan menyelidik.

Rui buru-buru menggeleng sekuat tenaga,"Aku senang kok! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk meningkatkan karirmu."

Sawamura semakin antusias,"Persis."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil makan malam? Masakannya sudah siap,"Rui menawarkan setelah mendengar desisan gas.

Antusiasme Sawamura menguras tenaganya, maka dia tidak mungkin menolak.

­**---HFSmile---**

Waktu dua minggu yang dihabiskan Rui sebelum kepergian Sawamura adalah neraka. Hari-harinya berjalan terlalu cepat, seolah meninggalkannya dengan berlari. Padahal kalau bisa jarum jam itu berhenti berputar ketika dipelototinya.

Untuk suatu alasan, Rui tidak ingin Sawamura meninggalkannya. Apalagi sampai dua minggu lamanya.

_Tidak, tidak._ _Kau harus berpikiran positif._ Rui mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam tiga hari _Unwasting_ pasti sudah selesai. Apalagi dengan kecerdasan dan kecakapan Sawamura. Tidak akan lebih dari itu, Rui percaya meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa artinya _Unwasting_. Pokoknya itu seperti ajang perebutan, misalnya seperti perebutan saham. Siapa yang menawar tercepat dan tertinggi, dia akan mendapatkannya. Konsep ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun sebenarnya agak sedikit berbeda dari bayangannya yang tidak ingin berhenti putus asa.

Pada pagi hari ini, di mana Sawamura akan berangkat, Rui membantunya membereskan tas perjalanannya. Sementara Sawamura membenahi kemejanya di depan cermin.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu ikut bangun, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri," cetus Sawamura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukti dukunganku." Rui selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia menarik retsleting hingga tertutup rapat. "Lagipula aku hanya membereskan barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-harimu."

Karena tidak berkeinginan meninggalkan mobilnya di bandara, Sawamura sudah memesan taksi. Sialnya-Bagi Rui-Taksi itu datang tepat waktu. Bahkan ketika dipesankan untuk datang pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Sawamura memastikan dirinya siap sekali lagi di depan cermin. Dia tidak perlu berpakaian terlalu formal, makanya dia tidak memakai dasi. "Baiklah, saatnya berangkat."

Dia menyandangkan tas perjalanannya dan menjinjing tas kerjanya. Seluruhnya sudah dirancang dengan sangat praktis olehnya.

Rui mengantar sampai ke depan pintu _revolving_. Mobil berwarna hitam khas taksi sudah menunggu di lapangan lobby.

_Harus mendukung pekerjaannya._

Rui menarik nafas, lalu memberi senyum terbaiknya. "Selamat jalan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Sawamura mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum _cool_ nya. "Aku pergi."

Sawamura tidak memberikan lebih dari lambaian tangan sebelum masuk ke taksinya. Sungguh perpisahan yang dingin mengingat mereka tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup panjang.

Mata Rui mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Sawamura mengelilingi kebun lingkaran di tengah-tengah halaman lobby, lalu turun ke jalan raya dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

­**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura sudah mendapat pesan bahwa rombongannya akan berkumpul di gerbang penerbangan ke New York milik mereka.

Begitu dia tiba, semuanya sudah hadir.

Termasuk Sanahara Mia.

**---HFSmile---**

Wajah Kosuke sumringah melihat siapa yang muncul di pintu Rumahnya. "Rui-_chan_! Selamat datang!"

"Hai, Kosuke," Rui kurang semangat untuk menanggapi keceriaan Kosuke.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengomel dari arah dalam rumah,"Jangan macam-macam ya, Kosuke! Atau kau kuceraikan!" Disusul kemunculan pemilik suara tersebut. Mizuki bertolak pinggang dengan wajah garangnya.

"Aduh, aku kan hanya menyambut tamu!"Kosuke mencoba membela dirinya.

"Itu sih namanya menakuti!" Mizuki membentak,"Sana kembali istirahat! Kata dokter kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat kan!?" Sikap galaknya berubah drastis pada Rui,"Hai, Rui! Tumben kau bisa mampir kemari. Ayo, masuk, masuk!"

"Senang ya, Kosuke sering berada di rumah. Rumah jadi terasa hidup," Rui tertawa kecil seraya mengikuti Mizuki ke ruang tamu.

"Apanya yang hidup?" Mizuki mendumal,"Setiap saat musti meneriakinya untuk berlaku baik. Dia itu benar-benar sulit diatur! Sudah dinasihati dokter supaya banyak beristirahat, masih saja memaksa masuk kerja."

"Tapi kan dia bekerja untukmu juga."

"Iya sih. Tapi kalau dia jatuh sakit lagi, aku juga yang bakal kerepotan." Mizuki menuangkan teh dingin ke dalam gelas dari jar bening,"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Si Rubah?"

"Masahiro? Dia sedang pergi ke New York."

"APA!? NEW YORK!" Kosuke menyeletuk dari dalam kamar, tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah menyembul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kosuke!" Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya Mizuki sudah memberi peringatan terakhir. Bila Kosuke masih mempertahankan sifat bebalnya, Mizuki mungkin saja mengikatnya di tempat tidur supaya pria itu tidak terus berkeliaran menguping pembicaraan orang.

"Iya, perjalanan bisnis menemui klien…Pagi tadi berangkat." Imbuh Rui.

"Sialan Si Rubah itu! Kenapa dia bisa beruntung begitu?" Kosuke mendumal.

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk dirimu sendiri! Siapa suruh tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh waktu masih sekolah?" Mizuki kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rui,"Tapi kapan dia kembali?"

"Mungkin sekitar empat, lima hari," jawab Rui yakin.

Akhirnya Mizuki pun tidak bisa mencegah Kosuke bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. "Perjalanan bisnis ini…Apa maksudmu _Unwasting_?"

Rui mengangguh,"Begitulah istilahnya."

"Kalau begitu, sangat mungkin lebih dari seminggu. Aku juga sering dengar-dengar dari mandor tentang _Unwasting_ yang dijalani kontraktornya. Katanya kontraktornya sering mengeluh karena sulit mendapatkan tender yang dipasarkan di _Unwasting_," Kosuke menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Soalnya prosesnya panjang. Pertama pembahasan tentang bangunannya, kemudian berlanjut ke tawar menawar harga. Pokoknya rumit dan menyebalkan."

"Tapi itu berarti gawat kan!!?" Mizuki memekik, mengejutkan Kosuke. "Kalau lebih dari seminggu, berarti dia melewatkan ulangtahun Rui!"

Giliran Kosuke yang terkejut,"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Karena semua temannya sudah panik untuknya, Rui harus mengambil peran penengah,"Tapi kata Masahiro mungkin selesai dalam empat hari juga."

Mizuki dan Kosuke bertukar pandang.

"Iya sih, itu sangat mungkin! Si Rubah itu, biarpun tidak mau mengakuinya, licin dan cerdas! Pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!" Kosuke menukas dengan suara riang. Mizuki mendukung dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala disertai gumaman,"Betul, betul."

Walau begitu, tetap saja kedengaran seperti memberi harapan kosong.

**---HFSmile---**


	12. Tied You Up

**Stage 12**

**Tied You Up**

* * *

Kenyataan dan harapan itu berjalan bersamaan, namun tidak selalu rukun. Kadang mereka sepakat satu kata, tapi di hari kemudian pertengkaran hebat terjadi di antara mereka. 

Bagi Rui, kenyataan dan harapannya sudah memutuskan kata cerai.

Setelah empat hari, Sawamura baru menghubunginya.

Seingat Rui tentang percakapan di telepon yang akhirnya membawa mantra kutukan itu….

Telepon rumah berdering. Rui tidak menyangka juga Sawamura yang meneleponnya. Dia sudah setengah gembira karena Sawamura mungkin akan mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah berada di bandara dan akan segera tiba di rumah.

"Rui?"

"Ya, bagaimana pekerjaannya? Sudah selesai?"

_Iya, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang._

"Belum. Masih akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Proyeknya besar, banyak sekali kontraktor yang diundang sehingga untuk tahap satu saja sampai butuh empat hari. Besok baru akan dimulai tahap dua."

Sunyi.

_Sebenarnya aku bohong!_

Sawamura melanjutkan karena sepertinya Rui sudah tidak bisa berkomentar. "Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Tapi dalam dua minggu semoga aku sudah kembali."

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Masih ada Mizuki dan yang lain. Kau konsentrasi saja bekerja…Ya?" Entah kalimat apa yang keluar dari mulut Rui, yang pasti itu bukan suara dalam hatinya. Itu seperti untaian kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan karakter 'istri yang baik'. Hanya kata-kata dalam buku dialog. Bohong dan menyebalkan.

Sawamura menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Aku cuma mau memberitahumu hal ini."

Sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa kalimat perpisahan yang manis dan menenangkan, Sawamura meninggalkan Rui.

Rui melihat kalender gantung di kamarnya. Matanya intens terfokus pada satu tanggal yang terdiri dari dua angka. Sawamura akan kembali pada tanggal itu-bila tidak ada penguluran waktu lagi-. Lewat tiga hari dari hari ulangtahunnya.

Ulang tahunnya akan sangat menyedihkan karena dilalui seorang diri.

Untuk melampiaskan kemarahan yang tidak bisa disalurkan ke manapun, Rui merobek lembaran tanggalan yang memuat tanggal momentum kelahirannya.

Tahun ini dia tidak ingin ulang tahun.

**---HFSmile---**

Bagi Sawamura pun, perjalanan bisnisnya mulai memuakan. Karena terus terjadi pemuluran waktu. Perpanjangan waktu bukan karena kesalahan teknis, tapi karena terlalu banyak persaingan yang semakin lama semakin mencekik leher. Pesaing-pesaingnya tidak dengan mudah melakukan kesalahan. Demi tender ini, mereka semua bekerja ekstra hati-hati, ekstra profesional sampai terasa mengerikan.

Hari sudah malam saat Sawamura kembali ke kamarnya. Baru saja berpikir untuk berangkat ke peribaannya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Sawamura-_sama_. Semoga aku tidak mengganggumu," kata Mia.

"Ada apa?"

"Semua mengakui ini hari yang melelahkan. Jadi semua memutuskan untuk minum menghangatkan badan sebelum tidur. Apa Sawamura-_sama_ mau ikut?"

Kepenatan dan kejenuhan sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk Sawamura untuk bergabung. "Aku ambil jaket dulu."

**---HFSmile---**

Rombongan Sawamura seperti karnival sirkus di kota asing. Tidak banyak orang Asia yang mereka temui di jalan. Pria itu berjalan di barisan paling belakang, tidak merasa tertarik untuk melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan rekan-rekannya.

Sementara yang lain menyertai langkah mereka dengan senda-gurau, Sawamura tidak punya pikiran apapun saat ini. Dan bukan intensinya bila Mia menyamai langkah dengannya.

Sawamura terhenti di depan sebuah toko perhiasan yang di etalasenya memajang kalung-kalung cantik berkilauan. "Aku mau mampir."

Pegawai wanita berambut pirang dengan sabar melayani Sawamura.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tawarnya sambil menunjukkan seuntai kalung yang kesekian. "Ini termasuk yang paling laris."

Mia bergumam,"Menurutku ini bagus. Bukankah begitu, Sawamura-_sama_?"

Sawamura mengangguk, tapi tetap saja matanya berputar, mengedar, mencari yang menarik minatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalung seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?" pegawai itu akhirnya menyerah menawarkan. Dia lebih baik mengikuti keinginan pembeli.

"Aku ingin yang sederhana, anggun…," Akhirnya dia mendapati apa yang dicarinya. "Seperti yang di sana." Sawamura menunjuknya. Tapi perhiasan itu tidak dipajang di etalase, tapi dalam sebuah pigura dengan fotomodel memakainya di lehernya.

Pegawai itu nampak kesulitan,"Sebenarnya itu barang lama. Tapi saya akan menanyakannya dulu. Siapa tahu masih ada. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Kalau kau menghadiahinya seperti ini, bisa-bisa Rui menginginkanmu sering-sering _Business Trip_," kata Mia ironik.

"Karena ada kesempatan, makanya aku membelikannya." Jawab Sawamura tidak peduli sindiran Mia. _Pasti Rui berpikir aku melupakan ulang tahunnya…Si Bodoh itu…._

Mia tertawa karena selintas pikiran."_Ne,_ Sawamura-_sama_. Bukankah lucu saat Samawura-_sama­ _memberikan kalung itu terasa seperti sedang mengalungi kucing peliharaan?"

Sawamura tidak tertawa, malah terperanjat.

Tawa Mia berganti dengan wajah serius. "Kalau memang milikku, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan mengikat milikku supaya tidak melarikan diri dariku ataupun diambil orang lain."

Pegawai tadi kembali dengan senyum kemenangan,"Selamat, Tuan! Masih ada sisa satu. Memang ini takdir Anda untuk memilikinya!"

**---HFSmile---**

Minuman alkohol yang menyusuri tenggorokannya memberikan ketenangan dan melepaskan beban kelelahan Sawamura. Meskipun dia bertekad tidak ingin minum sampai mabuk, tapi kesadarannya terus-menerus menipis.

Dia rela kehilangan kesadaran demi kenyamanan yang didapatnya di tengah-tengah bar yang sangat ramai, serta bising oleh suara musik enerjik.

Sekilas sudut matanya mendapati sosok Mia yang berdansa dengan salah satu anggota rombongan mereka.

Lalu ia merogoh sakunya di mana ada bungkus kalung yang sudah dibelinya.

_Memang ini untuk memonopoli._ Sawamura kembali menegak isi gelasnya. Kepalanya kini sangat berat. Sangat sulit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada botol-botol _wine_ di rak. Akhirnya ia pun ambruk. Kepalanya menempel di meja bar, matanya terpejam, biarpun tangannya masih menggenggam gelas yang telah kosong.

_Untukku seorang…._

**---HFSmile---**

"Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan kami, Sanahara-_san_?"

Mia menggeleng,"Aku akan mengantar Sawamura-_sama_ ke kamarnya. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa besok."

Bersamaan itu, pintu elevator terbuka. Mia, dengan lengan Sawamura dilingkarkan di lehernya, membawa pria itu.

Fungsi elevator akan benar-benar terasa dalam saat sulit seperti ini. Mia bisa mencapai lantai tempat kamar mereka berada tanpa harus berlama-lama menyeret-nyeret langkahnya karena beban yang dialaminya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia keberatan.

Tubuh Sawamura terguling di ranjang. Benar-benar tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kelelahan dan banyak pikiran.

Kebalikan dari sifat tuan putri yang bisa dipeliharanya di rumah, Mia melepaskan sepatu dan jas Sawamura dengan sangat berhati-hati agar pria itu tidak terganggu. Pada saat ini, Mia bisa memandang Sawamura sepuas-puasnya.

_Ah, benar-benar wajah yang sempurna_. Mia mengelus pipi Sawamura. Dia merasakan tulang pipi Sawamura yang terletak tinggi angkuh namun anggun. _Tapi yang terpenting, dia banyak memiliki kesamaan denganku._ "Kau juga pasti merasa begitu kan, Sawamura-_sama_?"

Mia sedikit terkejut ketika Sawamura menangkap tangannya.

"K-Kau masih sadar, Sawamura-_sama_?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Maafkan aku," Sawamura mendesah lirih. "…Rui."

Mia tertegun. Rupanya Sawamura mengigau. Dia menganggap dirinya adalah Rui. Memang mengesalkan, tapi….

"Kumaafkan, kalau kau mau lakukan sesuatu untukku." Mia menyentuh bibir Sawamura dengan bibirnya.

**---HFSmile---**

Mata Sawamura membesar. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu dia membuka matanya yang masih berat, Mia tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan, tidak diragukan lagi, hanya terbungkus selimut. Dia sendiri dalam keadaan berantakan, bau alkohol, dan kancing kemejanya terbuka semua.

Kepalanya jauh lebih sakit dari semalam. Sekarang rasanya mau pecah.

Apa yang terjadi semalam? Seingatnya dia jatuh tertidur di bar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapa Mia malas,"Sekarang jam berapa? Apa sudah waktu pertemuan?"

_Tenang, gunakan akal sehat._ Sawamura berusaha tidak langsung berteriak marah. Selain bukan perbuatan yang pantas dilakukan pada anak atasan, dia masih memerlukan penjelasan.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang telah terjadi pada kita?" Rahang Sawamura bergemeletuk ketika melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dia tidak yakin ingin mendengar detail ceritanya karena dadanya bergerumuh tidak tenang.

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau memang benar-benar mabuk," Mia menukas santai. "Aku yang membopongmu sampai sini, sedikit membantu melepaskan sepatu dan jas supaya kau bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Lalu kau sepertinya mengigau dan menarikku begitu saja."

Sawamura tidak tahu apakah dia harus percaya atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah lepas kendali. Dia selalu mengatasi emosi sesaatnya. Lalu terjadi hal seperti ini…Kalau soal bermain wanita, rasanya dia sudah bosan melakukannya di masa sekolah dulu. Lagipula dia tidak pernah senang berlebihan dengan mahluk bernama wanita itu, tidak seperti Kosuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku besar di Amerika. Hal begini biasa terjadi," Mia bangkit berdiri dengan selimut masih membungkus tubuhnya. "Asal kita tutup mulut rapat-rapat, Rui pun tidak akan pernah tahu."

Tapi Sawamura merasa tidak akan berjalan semulus yang diumbar Mia.

**---HFSmile---**

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari istimewa yang tidak terlupakan. Namun Rui tidak mau menghadapinya, ulang tahun pertamanya dengan status sebagai istri Masahiro Sawamura tanpa kehadiran suaminya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh sembilan dengan detik berdetak lima puluh delapan kali.

_Waktu berhentilah!_ Rui menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, tidak mau mendengar suara detik yang malah terdengar semakin nyaring.

Waktu tetap melangkah dengan kejam. Suara jam dinding bergaung menandakan pergantian jam sekaligus pergantian hari.

Diikuti suara dering bel.

Hati Rui melonjak. Dia buru-buru mengenyahkan diri dari atas ranjang, memakai sandal rumah yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur, lalu tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu apartemennya sambil mengenakan jaket panjangnya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" empat orang berseru serentak. Semburan champagne dan bir kalengan yang telah dikocok sebelumnya menyembur tepat mengenai Rui tanpa pertahanan.

"Kalian…!?" Rui memekik tertahan.

Mizuki tersenyum lebar,"Kejutan!"

Rui tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya, dia melompat memeluk Mizuki.

**---HFSmile---**

"Aduh, lain kali jangan memeluk orang dengan tubuh basah begitu," ujar Mizuki selepas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rui mrncibir,"Kalian yang duluan menyiramku dengan bir."

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo cepat kemari! Kita potong kuenya!" seru Tomomi. Di dekatnya ada Kosuke dan Naruse.

"Baik!" balas Mizuki penuh semangat, dia menggandeng tangan Rui. "_Ikoo_!"

Kehangatan yang diberikan Mizuki membuat Rui lega. Dia mempererat genggamannya di tangan Mizuki. Untunglah ada mereka semua.

"Untuk ulang tahun Rui!"

"_Kanpai_!" lima buah kaleng bir bertabrakan di udara.

"Dan untuk Sawamura bodoh yang tidak ada di rumah saat istrinya ulang tahun!" tambah Kosuke, tapi segera dihajar Mizuki. "Bodoh!"

Naruse berusaha mendamaikan. "Rui juga tidak apa-apa." Mereka bertiga melihat Rui yang tertawa lepas sebagai bukti. Mizuki bernafas dengan lega. Tapi dia tetap tidak akan membiarkan Kosuke bicara seenaknya lagi.

"Terima kasih kalian mau datang," Rui tersenyum, menatap keempat temannya dengan perasaan meluap. Lalu memberi tawaran konspiratif,"Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta di sini sampai pagi? Kita hancurkan apartemen ini!"

Yang lain tertawa seraya mengangkat kaleng bir mereka kembali ke udara. "OUGH!"

**---HFSmile---**


	13. While It's Possible

**Stage 13**

**While It's Possible**

* * *

Meskipun memutuskan untuk marah dan membencinya.

Rui tidak mampu membendung kerinduannya ketika Sawamura akhirnya kembali ke sisinya lewat satu minggu dari hari ulang tahunnya.

Tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat maupun permohonan maaf, Rui merasa saat itu sudah cukup dia bisa melihat Sawamura kembali.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura hanya pura-pura tertidur saja.

Matanya kembali terbuka pada pertengahan malam. Rui ada di sampingnya, tertidur cukup lelap.

Lain dari wajah tangisnya tadi, ada semburat ketenangan di wajahnya sekarang.

Kesepian, Sawamura mengenalinya. Bahkan untuk seorang yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh kehangatan seperti Rui bisa merasakan kesepian ditinggal sekian lama olehnya.

Baiklah, ditambah dengan minimnya dia memberi kabar dengan menelepon atau mengirim pesan.

…Bahkan sengaja melewati ulang tahunnya.

Memang keterlaluan.

Dia menyadari sepenuhnya.

Kebutuhan Rui akan dirinya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Padahal tidak ingin disangkalnya, begitu Rui lari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat, Sawamura ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

_Kesepian_.

Parfum yang selalu dipakai Mia membuatnya kehilangan ingatan akan harum shampo dan sabun yang dipakai Rui.

_Ingin mengingatnya kembali._

Seandainya dia bisa melakukannya. Faktanya tangannya terasa berat, bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh wajah Rui sekalipun.

Sawamura menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Rui.

_Seandainya dia tahu…Apa yang akan terjadi?_

**---HFSmile---**

"Apakah tidak ada dispensasi?" Rui mengeluh seraya memandangi Sawamura memakan sarapannya ( tidak selahap biasanya ), "Kemarin kau tiba hampir larut malam."

"Kerja memang tidak punya rasa kasihan," cetus Sawamura.

"Tapi kan pekerjaannya berhasil didapatkan," kata Rui lagi keras kepala. Setidak-tidaknya biarkan dia melihat suaminya sampai puas seharian ini. Namun kesempatan itu tidak ada sama sekali. "Benar-benar egois."

"Mereka menjanjikan bonus padaku. Rasanya libur tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian." Sawamura meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya setelah menghabiskannya. Hari ini sepertinya dia tidak berselera makan, sarapannya tidak dihabiskan. "Sudah waktunya berangkat."

"_Ja_…_Itterasyai_," kata Rui setengah hati.

"_Ittekimas_," Sawamura mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tunggu!" Rui menghentikannya. Tanpa ragu ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sawamura, berjinjit, memberi satu kecupan di bibir Sawamura.

Sesaat mereka bisa bertukar pandang.

Bagi Rui tingkah Sawamura aneh. Rui sedang mencari jawaban itu di mata Sawamura.

Menurut Sawamura juga, Rui telah bersikap aneh karena wanita itu tidak pernah lebih dulu menciumnya. Tapi secara garis besar dia mengerti apa penyebabnya. Makanya dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

**---HFSmile---**

"Setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu, pasti malam kemarin kalian _hampir_ tidak tidur kan?" goda Mizuki setelah melihat bekas hitam di bawah mata Rui.

Rui langsung menyela dengan wajah semerah apel, "Bodoh! Justru Masahiro langsung tidur begitu tiba di rumah."

"Benarkah? Dia benar-benar pria besi ya? Jangan-jangan di sana dia main wanita," Mizuki bercanda meskipun wajahnya serius dan menyelidik, karena Rui tahu sifat Sawamura yang malas berurusan dengan wanita.

"Oh!" Mizuki seperti teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah dengar, di sekolah tim yang dilatih Narucyo katanya memerlukan seorang guru pengganti karena guru tetapnya sedang cuti."

"Lalu?" Rui masih belum menemukan korelasi yang pantas untuk informasi ini.

"Karena dibutuhkan segera, dia menawarkan kita. Apa kau tertarik?"

Sekarang dia menemukan korelasinya.

**---HFSmile---**

Sawamura terperangkap kembali dalam elevator bersama dengan orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Sanahara Mia.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Sawamura-_sama_," sapanya layaknya profesional.

Sangat meremehkan kalau mengira Sawamura tidak bisa bersikap profesional. Sanahara Mia bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat lututnya bergetar. "_Ohayou,_ Sanahara-_san_."

"Sebenarnya setelah waktu panjang yang kita lewati, kau bisa memanggilku 'Mia'."

'Waktu yang panjang' itu frase yang benar-benar diidentifikasikan dan dieufemismekan dengan kejadian yang tidak ingin Sawamura ingat juga. Sebenarnya dia dihadapkan pada situasi kompleks. Kedekatan dengan anak atasan bisa mempermulus jalannya menuju puncak karir, tapi sayangnya anak atasannya itu 'perempuan'. "Selain kantor, kau pun anak atasanku. Lebih baik tetap begini."

Mia terkekeh. "Alasan bagus. Kau benar-benar boleh tenang, Sawamura-_sama_. Karena aku juga punya kehidupan yang perlu kujalani."

Saat pintu elevator terbuka, Sawamura bertemu seorang yang tak terduga.

"Mia, kudengar dari paman kau sudah kembali. Makanya aku cepat-cepat kemari." Kata orang itu dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Ya, Ini aku, Takagi."

­---**HFSmile---**

Mizuki telah mengatakannya, dan sekarang menjadi pikiran Rui.

Menjadi guru…Bukan cita-citanya, tapi sesuatu yang ingin dicobanya. Selain dia bisa mengisi waktunya-daripada bengong sendirian di rumah atau menghabiskan waktu di luar-, pasti ada penghasilanya yang diperolehnya.

_Masahiro pasti suka kata 'penghasilan' itu._

Dan ketika malamnya Rui menceritakan maksudnya, memang Sawamura tidak membantahnya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Naruse sekarang." Kata Rui antusias.

"Kita temui saja. Aku akan menemanimu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya," tawar Sawamura yang mengakhiri topik ini.

**---HFSmile---**

Pada akhir minggu, Sawamura membawa Rui ke sekolah tempat Naruse melatih basket.

Mereka menunggu di luar gedung latihan. Sementara menunggu, Sawamura menerawang melalui kaca jendela bangunan.

Suara_dribble_-an bola membangkitkan kenangannya dan membuatnya merasakan rindu akan hari-harinya di sekolah menengah. Dia langsung bisa menghirup udara latihannya dulu. Bau keringat yang mengalir, bau lantai parket, dan bola karet yang bercampur menjadi satu. Berikut suara-suara riuh dalam pelatihan; seruan kapten, derap langkah lari yang selaras diiringi desah nafas kelelahan, suara keranjang yang terdesak masuk bola, atau bunyi pantulan bola di _board_. Semuanya menyenangkan.

"Sawamura, Rui!"

Rui langsung menyalam balik, sementara Sawamura seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi panjang.

Meskipun kelihatan kumal, namun senyum cerah tidak lepas dari wajah Naruse.

"Apa kau datang karena masalah guru pengganti itu?"

Rui mengangguk, "Ya, tapi yang menjadi ganjalanku, aku tidak memiliki lisensi maupun pengalaman mengajar."

"Itu bisa diatur," Naruse mengerling, "Asalkan kau sudah bersedia saja, itu sudah cukup. Lagipula kau hanya akan menjadi guru pengganti selama tiga bulan. Apa kau tetap berminat?"

Rui mengangguk antusias, "Aku sangat menantikannya. Kalau ada formulir yang harus kuiisi atau keterangan yang harus kubawa, katakan saja padaku."

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_! Aku benar-benar tertolong!" Naruse membungkuk hormat.

"Nantinya akulah yang memerlukan bantuanmu." Rui buru-buru ikut menunduk. "Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu supaya cepat membiasakan diri di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, biar kutemani!" tawar Naruse, yang langsung ditolak Rui. "Aku bisa sendiri. Biar kau menemani Masahiro saja."

"_Ano ona_…," Sawamura menghela nafas begitu Rui sudah pergi.

"Penuh semangat dan pengertian," Naruse tersenyum kecil. "Dia menyadari dari tadi kau terlalu banyak melamun."

"Tidak juga," Sawamura menyangkalnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruse? Terus sibuk dengan anak-anak ingusan itu?"

Naruse mengeryitkan keningnya. "Bukan anak-anak ingusan. Mereka anak didikku yang berharga. Sekarang kami sedang sibuk latihan untuk pertandingan perfektur."

"Kulihat sekilas, memang sepertinya mereka berpotensi," aku Sawamura.

"_Deshou_!? Karena target kami kan _interhigh_. Kami sudah saling bersumpah untuk itu," jelas Naruse semakin bersemangat karena Sawamura mengakui kemampuan timnya.

"Dasar Pak Tua, tidak perlu bersemangat begitu," giliran Sawamura yang mengernyit, "Merepotkan."

"Seperti biasa, kau juga tetap sinis," Naruse menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu dia menatap langit biru di atasnya. Langit yang bersih dan cerah. "Pokoknya ini saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi berjalan dengan baik. Hidup tenang seperti ini benar-benar tidak buruk."

Sawamura terkekeh. "Tidak kupercaya laki-laki yang sekarang bicara ini, dulu memohon padaku untuk mengajari kencan yang menyenangkan mati-matian."

"_Mooo_!" wajah Naruse memanas, rasanya dia ingin menimpuki Sawamura dengan bola basket, "Jangan ungkit lagi cerita lama!"

"Tapi aku juga belajar hal lain untuk menyenangkan Tomomi," Naruse menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Kupelajari sendiri lho."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," desah Sawamura tidak tertarik.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengetahuinya? Rui juga pasti senang," Naruse seperti orang aneh yang tidak sabar ingin membagi rahasia dengan orang lain, bukan menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri. Kalau diberitahukan pada orang lain, mana mungkin disebut rahasia?

Karena kasihan, Sawamura bersikap baik dengan pura-pura tertarik. "O ya? Apa ra-ha-sia-mu itu?"

Naruse tersenyum lebar, merangkul bahu Sawamura konspiratif. "Dengar baik-baik ya? Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali."

"Ya, ya," jawab Sawamura asal.

"Sekali waktu, kau harus mengatakannya padanya kalau kau mencintainya."

"Ha??" kening Sawamura berkerut. "Cara kampungan dan memalukan begitu tidak akan kugunakan! Seumur hidup pun tidak akan!"

"Lho? Kenapa?" mata Naruse membesar keheranan. "Biarpun kau bersikap baik padanya, dia tidak selalu merasa pasti. Tapi dengan mengatakan perasaanmu, dia akan mengerti dan merasa lega."

"Tidak, cara seperti itu tidak akan berhasil."

Perubahan ekspresi Sawamura, Naruse menangkapnya walaupun tidak dimengertinya. Ada sedikit warna kelabu dan suram dalam ekspresinya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tidak…Mana mungkin? Di antara ribuan lelaki yang dikenal Naruse, Sawamura adalah penangan wanita terbaik. Tapi sawamura adalah tipe yang menyimpan sendiri masalahnya. Tahu poin penting itu dari seorang Sawamura, yang memiliki gelar kehormatan 'sahabat', cukup membuat Naruse mulai khawatir dan berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Sayangnya kekhawatirannya harus berehat bila-bila Rui telah masuk dalam jangkau pandang mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Rui dengan senyum kecil, puas mengitari sekolah.

"Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi, Naruse," Sawamura pun tidak berpikir memanjangkan durasi reuni antara dirinya dengan Naruse. Mereka masih bisa bertemu kapanpun.

Naruse mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Dia sendiri pun masih memiliki 'biang keributan' kebanggaannya yang perlu dilayani. _Rui akan menyadarinya kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Sawamura._ Begitu pikirnya. "Sampai jumpa, Sawamura. Rui."

**---HFSmile---**

"Jadi guru…Ya?" Sawamura bergumam sendiri, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan Rui.

Tapi memang Rui belum sampai ke alam mimpi manapun. Jadi dia menyahut, "Tidak baikkah, menurutmu?"

"Tidak juga," Sawamura membalas.

_Malah sepertinya cocok_.

"Tidak berniat untuk tidur?" Rui mengganti topik lebih ringan.

"Kau sendiri?"

Rui menyadari keteledorannya. Dia telah salah memilih topik. Pertanyaan ringannya berbalik padanya. Dalam khasusnya, jawabannya tidak akan sambil lalu seperti pertanyaannya. Dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Kegelisahan bagai topan yang menerbangkan semua kepercayaan dirinya serta kekecewaan pesimistik yang menjerat bagai tanaman belit.

_Bagaimana mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah?_

Puitisasi melodramatik hanya semakin mengaburkan esensi yang ada.

Lurus, jujur.

Butuh berapa lama untuk menyusun kalimat paling mengena? Atau mungkin sebuah kata identifikasi sudah cukup mewakili semuanya?

"Rui?" Sawamura mulai menyadari keganjilan wanita di sisinya. Dengan wajah tenggelam di bantal, ada getaran-getaran kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya 'apa kau tidak mau tidur'?" Sawamura mengguncang pelan bahu Rui.

"I-Iya…Aku...Jangan pedulikan aku…," ucap Rui terputus-putus.

"Jangan membuatku kelihatan tidak bertanggung jawab," hanya beberapa detik otak Sawamura bekerja. Tapi dia langsung menemukan sebuah kemungkinan jawaban dengan probabilitas sembilan puluh persen. Kali ini dia sangat menyayangkan kemampuan otak dan instingnya. Setelah tahu jawabannya, mungkinkah dia tidak bertindak mengantisipasi? Bisakah dia pura-pura bodoh? Rui sudah memberinya kesempatan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu mempedulikannya.

_Kau pintar, Masahiro Sawamura. Ambil kesempatan ini. Kau tahu keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik._

Berlainan dengan jangkaan otaknya, ia membalikkan tubuh Rui dengan paksa.

Butiran-butiran kristal yang nyaris tidak terlihat mengaliri sisi wajahnya, membentuk genangan basah di bantal. Tapi Rui memalingkan wajahnya, dia sendiri tidak ingin Sawamura melihatnya menangis tidak berdaya, tidak tertolong lagi.

"Kau sedang memaksaku…Atau bagaimana?" retoris Sawamura terdengar sinis. Tapi diucapkan dengan halus dan pelan.

"Maaf!" Rui melindungi wajah tangisnya dengan menyilangkan lengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Sawamura mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau menangis."

Sawamura menarik salah satu lengan Rui ke dekat bibirnya. Mengecup jarinya satu persatu. Saraf-saraf di ujung jemari Rui mengirim impuls hingga jantungnya berdenyut-denyut tidak keruan.

Siksaan yang manis itu tidak berhenti di sana, bibirnya mengalir ke telapak tangannya lalu ke persendian antara lengan atas dan bawahnya.

"Jang-!" Rui tercekat, entah karena tangisannya atau karena perasaan menggelitik yang sedang dirasakannya. "Jangan…."

"Kenapa kau katakan itu?" Sawamura menarik tangan yang masih menutupi wajah Rui. Sehingga akhirnya wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata, nafas bertemu nafas.

Rui tidak berani menatap Sawamura. Dia seolah tertelan oleh sorot mata tajam yang mungkin bisa menembus apapun, terutama dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu…," isaknya pelan. Sembari alam bawah sadarnya terus meneriaki betapa rendah dirinya.

_Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?!_ Ibunya pasti akan membunuhnya kalau dia tahu apa yang telah putrinya tawarkan pada suaminya.

Dia akan terus menyesali diri bila saja Sawamura tidak mengecup dahinya, kelopak matanya, juga -sebagai ganti tangannya- menyapu air mata di sudut matanya.

Sulit berkoordinasi dengan akal sehatnya begitu dia punya tawaran lain lagi, yang kelihatannya lebih berprospek, entah cerah maupun suram. Lagipula pikiran ini sudah muncul pada saat dia menginjakan kaki di Narita. Rencana awal dalam agenda paling perlu prioritas kan?

Pembenaran paling tolol yang pernah dibuatnya.

Dengan begini dia bisa mengingat kembali, meraup dengan serakah keharuman_raspberry _dari rambut panjangnya yang sehalus sutra, juga beberapa aroma lain yang tidak akan sama di tiap tempat.

"Tidak baik memutuskan sepihak." Pikirannya benar-benar kosong ketika dia membalas begitu. Cuma desakan batinnya yang terus mendominasi. Seluruh jaringan tubuhnya, bahkan hingga ke molekul-molekul tubuhnya berteriak untuk kebutuhan yang satu ini.

Cuma gara-gara insiden meragukan Mia itu.

Ya, meragukan.

Karena meragukan, tidak ada alasan mempercayainya.

Sawamura tidak mengerti lagi dirinya. Alasan yang terus-menerus muncul dalam benaknya, hanya merupakan pembenaran akan tindakannya dan langkah yang akan diambilnya kemudian. Kengerian lepas kendali tidak mampir di akal sehatnya semenjak tembok yang tinggi sudah terbentang.

Dia haus. Lapar.

Dan tidak ada santapan yang lebih baik selain Rui.

**---HFSmile---**

Akhirnya Sawamura ingat kembali Rui yang instingtif dan responsif terhadap dirinya. Seperti daun yang lepas dari rantingnya, jatuh perlahan-lahan seperti tarian ke dalam genggamannya.

Sawamura senang sekaligus menyesali kesenangannya yang sekarang terasa kontroversial. Dia telah bertindak seenaknya, mengacuhkan agenda kerjanya sendiri, sekarang jadwalnya kacau. Dia mencari-cari dalam ingatannya alasan apa yang membenarkan tingkah tergesa-gesanya. Alasan apa yang membuat akal sehatnya menjadi badut tertawaan.

Dia menghela nafas. _Tidak, aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mia juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Takagi. Lagipula dia bilang akan tutup mulut…Semuanya berada di posisinya._

_Lagipula Rui yang memulainya._ Sawamura mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia ingin rencana B tetap tersedia bila rencana A berhenti di tengah jalan. Walaupun rencana keduanya tidak akan enak didengar oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

**---HFSmile---**


	14. Flashback Scenes

**Flasback Scenes**

Tiga tema prolog Masahiro Sawamura x Himura Rui.

* * *

**#1 : How We've Met**

_Kita berada di ujung yang berseberangan._

_Menantikan hari di mana akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya._

_Kita berada dalam Déjà vu._

_Saat itu meyakinkanku_

Tada, kimi wo Aishiteru _( Just, Loving You )_

"Entah kenapa, aku langsung suka iklan ini," ucap Naruse setengah melamun setelah penayangan sebuah iklan komersil perdana.

"Sentimentil," Sawamura menjengit di balik majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kalau aku sih, suka wanita di iklan itu," imbuh Kosuke bersemangat, "Cantik sih." Tidak lama kemudian nada bersemangatnya digantikan rintihan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau masih berniat jadian denganku, sebaiknya kau berhenti lirik sana-sini," kata Mizuki galak, "Lagipula, dia itu temanku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya kenal dengan orang sebejat kau?!"

"I-Iya, iya," Kosuke menggosok telinganya yang merah, "Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Mizuki. Mizukiku paling cantik sedunia!"

"Siapa yang 'Mizukiku'??" Mizuki kembali menarik telinga Kosuke dengan kejam.

Sawamura melempar majalahnya, kehilangan minat membacanya lebih lanjut. "Kalian ini, selalu saja berisik."

"Mau ke mana, Sawamura?" Naruse mengangkat wajahnya.

"Beli rokok," Sawamura mengeloyor pergi dengan cuek.

**---HFSmile---**

Dia berhenti di sebuah mesin penjual rokok di tikungan tempat tinggalnya. Tidak banyak lagi orang yang lewat, menunjukkan hari sudah benar-benar malam.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga uang-uang koin yang akan digunakannya untuk membeli rokok menggelinding lenyap.

Sawamura berbalik pada orang yang menabraknya. "Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Gara-gara kau uangku hilang!"

Gadis beryukata itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi tidak kalah keras muncul di wajahnya, "Dasar tidak sopan! Kalau kau memang pria, seharusnya kau membantuku berdiri!"

Sawamura mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak diragukan lagi menimbulkan rasa ingin menamparnya. "Maaf saja, _Nona_. Aku bukan pangeran berkuda putih. Silakan bantu dirimu sendiri."

Wajah gadis itu memerah padam. Dia melompat bangkit. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku yukatanya, dan tanpa memikirkan apapun, dengan sekuat tenaga, dia melemparkannya pada Sawamura sembari mengutuk, "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Benda itu telak mengenai dahi Sawamura. Sawamura memegangi dahinya, mengernyit sekaligus menyumpah. Tapi gadis itu tidak ada lagi di sana untuk memperpanjang adu mulut antara dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Dasar perempuan aneh," gerutu Sawamura. Dia memungut benda yang tadi dilemparkan sang gadis.

Sebuah kipas….

**---HFSmile---**

Entah kenapa, Sawamura tidak membuang kipas itu. Dia malah membawanya pulang.

Dia tidak terlalu sempat mengingat perempuan aneh yang menabraknya tadi.

Dia hanya ingat perempuan itu sangat cocok dengan yukata merah mudanya.

Yah…Termasuk rambut hitam panjangnya.

Sawamura membuka kipas yang terlipat itu. Ada lukisan pohon sakura di sana dan di bawahnya tertulis _'Rui'._

"Sawamura? Kau sudah kembali?"

Sawamura buru-buru menyembunyikan kipas itu. "Ya."

Kosuke menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria, tapi kemudian berubah muram, "Katanya kau membeli rokok."

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Sawamura singkat.

**---HFSmile---**

Sepulang sekolah, ketiga pemuda itu, Naruse, Kosuke, dan Sawamura maksudnya, berkeliaran di jalanan Shibuya.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan klub semasa ujian tengah semester, mereka bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Sebenarnya ini lebih dikarenakan keegoisan Kosuke yang menyatakan dirinya terkena radang otak ( baca : kebosanan tingkat berbahaya ), sehingga dia perlu_refreshing_.

"Sudah dong, Kosuke. Aku harus belajar," Naruse mengkhawatirkan dirinya tidak mendapat nilai cukup untuk ikut kegiatan klub setelah ujian tengah semester.

"Buktinya Sawamura tenang-tenang saja," Kosuke berkelit.

"Itu kan karena Sawamura pintar!"

Sawamura tidak terlalu memperhatikan keluh kesah kedua temannya, dia mengamati iklan yang diputar pada layar televisi lebar di puncak gedung tinggi.

_Kita berada di ujung yang berseberangan._

_Menantikan hari di mana akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya._

"Iklanmu sedang diputar!"

"Ssstth! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Hoi! Ada yang mau lihat artis, tidak??"

"Hentikan! Tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Itu kan Mizuki," Naruse menunjuk gadis berseragam rapi dengan wajah cerah, "Mizuki, Oi!"

Kosuke dan Sawamura melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruse. Mizuki balas melambaikan tangan karena juga menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya.

Dan Sawamura mendapati sosok yang mulai terasa familiar.

_Kita berada dalam Déjà vu._

"AH! Kau!" pekik gadis berseragam sama dengan Mizuki tertahan.

Sawamura berdecak. "Ketemu lagi dengan perempuan menyebalkan."

_Saat itu meyakinkanku…._

"Lho? Kalian saling kenal???"

**---HFSmile---**

**#2 : How We've Kissed at The First Time**

Kata 'suka' tidak pernah terucap. Tidak pernah ada janji, juga ikatan.

Hubungan yang seperti semilir angin. Tidak tentu ada di mana dan selalu absurb.

Tidak ada kata-kata selain ledekan dan pertengkaran mulut.

Katanya benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi garis yang nomaden. Tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu kapan disebut benci, kapan disebut cinta.

Tapi biasanya cinta selalu diindikasikan kebencian yang dalam.

Benar_kok,_ tidak bohong.

Kau lihat mereka di balik jendela berkusen putih itu?

Sepanjang yang kudengar, bila mereka bertemu, tidak pernah ada perhatian yang mengembangkan hati. Tapi kenapa dia selalu datang membawakan sekeranjang buah?

Apa yang kusimpulkan, mereka saling membenci…Tapi aku meragukannya. Sungguh ragu.

Aku menunggu hari di mana keraguanku terbukti sepenuhnya.

Hari berikutnya, pegawai berseragam putih mempersilakan dia yang selalu datang ,menjenguk. Mereka kini berdua saja dalam kamar serba putih.

Belum dimulai pertengkaran normal mereka. Karena lawannya tertidur dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan dia penasaran hingga mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kalau saja aku berkedip, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi.

Satu sentuhan di bibir, dan dia sangat terperanjat sampai melompat mundur.

Kupikir semua berubah tidak terduga dan itu artinya menarik.

Mereka berpandangan. Akhirnya muncul ritual harian mereka.

Tapi…_Yah,_ aku tahu bahwa itu _cinta._

**---HFSmile---**

**#3 : How You Said "Love"**

Pria itu tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Juga tidak pernah memberi kejutan romantis untuk kekasih yang bahkan tidak pernah 'dimintanya' dengan etis.

Bahkan pihak seberang pun kadang masih meragukan pria itu. Tapi tidak punya kesanggupan untuk mempertanyakannya. Karena rasa takut itu ada bila prasangka probabilitas terburuk yang valid.

Udara dingin serasa menusuk tangan pada kencan yang dipaksakan. Wajah pria itu entah sudah terlipat berapa. Cemberut dan bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi ketika pihak seberang tidak lagi menanggapinya karena terlalu sibuk menghangatkan tangannya dengan terus menggosoknya, pria itu menghela nafas.

Meraih tangannya.

Dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Kemudian pria itu akan mengomel lagi dengan topik berbeda.

Tapi senyumanlah yang tersungging di wajah lawannya.

**---HFSmile---**


	15. Lost Her Soul

**Stage 15**

**Lost Her Soul**

* * *

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi memicingkan mata yang berkerlap-kerlip sinis, tidak berkomentar, hanya memandang acuh tanpa berbuat apapun pada seorang wanita yang berjalan seperti kehilangan arwah sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah angin lembut yang menemani malam dapat membekukan dirinya.

Langkahnya lunglai. Dengan sedikit lagi hembusan angin, ia akan rubuh.

Meskipun berada di antara keramaian, dia tenggelam dalam kemuramannya sendiri. Seorang pria lari ke arahnya dan menyambar tasnya sebelum ia sempat mempertahankannya.

"Tasku!" serunya kaget sekaligus panik, "Hei! Berhenti!" Ia berusaha mengejarnya. Lari secepat ia mampu.

Memang nasib sedang menertawakannya.

Hak sepatunya patah hingga ia berakhir terhempas ke jalan. Urar-urat di kakinya tertarik hingga ringisan menyempurnakan ekspresi suramnya.

Seorang pria menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara seorang lagi mengejar pencopet itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona…," pria itu tertegun, "Rui-_sensei!_"

Siapa…?

_Ah,_ ternyata masih ada sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya. "Hayato."

Hayato segera membantu Rui berdiri. "_Sensei_ baik-baik saja? Tenang saja, Arashi sedang berusaha mengejar pencopet itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa, "Rui berusaha tersenyum, tidak ingin memperlihatkan ia sedang bermasalah.

Hayato mengamati lutut Rui, "Tapi kaki _Sensei _berdarah. _Sensei_ yakin tidak apa-apa?Bukankah harus segera diobati? Di mana rumah_Sensei_, aku akan mengantarkan."

Bicara soal rumah, Rui teringat Sawamura. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan berkecamuk dalam hatinya, membuat tenggorokannya sakit seperti menelan batu. Rasa sakit itu mengimplikasikan air mata yang tidak sempat keluar, akhirnya mengalir keluar. Jatuh sebutir demi sebutir dari pelupuk matanya susul-menyusul.

Hayato melihat dengan perasaan gamang, "_Sensei_, kenapa? Kakinya benar-benar sakit ya?"

"_Sensei…,_

"_Sensei… …,_

"_Sensei… … …._"

**---HFSmile---**

"Aku bisa sendiri," Rui menahan tangan Hayato.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik," Hayato melawan pertahanan Rui, "_Sensei _ duduk saja dengan tenang."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Rui menghela nafas, mengalah juga. Membiarkan Hayato merawat luka di lututnya.

"Habis tadi _Sensei_ menangis sih. Karena _Sensei _tidak bicara apapun, kupikir lukanya sakit sekali. Untung aku membawa kotak P3K dari tempat latihan," ucap Hayato dengan wajah tertunduk, benar-benar membersihkan luka dengan seksama. "Tahan, ini sedikit sakit."

Rui meringis, otot kakinya berkontraksi antara ingin melawan sekaligus tetap berada pada posisinya.

Tidak dalam waktu lama, luka itu sudah dibubuhkan obat dan dibungkus dengan rapi untuk menghindari kontaminasi kuman.

Sosok Arashi membesar dari kejauhan. Dia kembali dengan wajah dongkol. Terlihat dia tidak berhasil merebut kembali tas Rui. "Maaf, _Sensei_. Pencopet itu ternyata larinya sangat cepat."

Rui tersenyum kecil, pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa. Seingatku tidak ada barang penting di sana. Terima kasih." _Sekarang tidak penting lagi._

"Apa_Sensei_ tinggal di dekat sini? Ayo kita antar!" tukas Hayato semangat.

Rui buru-buru menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya kebetulan ada di sini. Ada sedikit keperluan."

Hayato sedikit kecewa, padahal dia berharap bisa mampir atau sekedar melihat di mana guru kesayangannya tinggal. "Begitu…Tapi kami bisa mengantar _Sensei_ sampai ke rumah."

Rui memasang tampang galak, "Apa kau lupa masih ada tugas dariku? Sekarang sudah malam, apa kau berniat tidak mengerjakannya? Mau menerima hukuman dariku?"

Hayato meringis, "I-Iya. Pasti kukerjakan."

"Ayo cepat pulang ke rumah masing-masing! Tidak baik berkeliaran malam-malam begini," Rui tetap mempertahakan ketegasannya.

Hayato melengos, tapi tidak berniat membantah. "_Ja…Mata ne?_"

Rui mendelik. Tidak begitu baik bicara dengan gaya bersahabat sementara mereka punya perbedaan status. Tapi untuk kali ini dia memakluminya. "Ya, sampai jumpa, Hayato-_kun­ _dan Arashi-_kun_."

Kedua anak itu berjalan santai menjauh darinya.

Kini Rui merasa kesepian lagi. Dan tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Sawamura. Ke mana sebaiknya dia menuju?

**---HFSmile---**

"Tunggu!" Mizuki mendengar suara bel rumahnya berdering. Dia dengan cepat meletakan piring saji di meja makan dan menuju ke pintu.

"Rui!?" mata Mizuki membesar.

Rui tersenyum kecut, "Mizuki, hari ini biarkan aku menginap di sini ya?"

Mizuki mengamati sosok Rui. Matanya sembab dan tidak beralas kaki. Dia tidak mungkin bertanya lagi. "Tentu saja, ayo masuklah! Aku dan Kosuke baru saja akan makan malam."

**---HFSmile---**

Berlainan dengan yang Mizuki katakan tadi, dia tidak menyantap makan malamnya, dia malah sibuk mengurus Rui.

"Sana mandi dulu! Handuk dan baju bersih sudah kusiapkan."

"I-iya. Trims…Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu terlalu memperhatikanku."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku buta apa? Melihat penampilanmu itu, mana bisa aku diam?" nafas Mizuki tertahan. Alisnya mencuat, tidak mau Rui melawannya.

Kemayoritasan Mizuki mengalahkan Rui yang secara sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas, apalagi melawan.

"Kalau sudah selesai mandi, segera ke ruang makan. Mengerti?"

Rui mengangguk menurut.

**---HFSmile---**

Kosuke lega setelah Mizuki bergabung dengannya di ruang makan.

"Apa…Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kosuke bertanya tidak sabar.

Mizuki menghela nafas. "Aku belum bertanya apapun. Anak itu juga belum bercerita apa-apa. Pokoknya biarkan dia tenang dulu. Jadi kau juga jangan bersikap berlebihan."

Kosuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lalu menggumam, "Sepertinya masalahnya cukup serius."

**---HFSmile---**

Mizuki menyelimuti tubuh Rui yang bergelung. Mizuki akhirnya melihat air muka Rui lumayan tenang. Dengan simpatik, Mizuki mengelus puncak kepala Rui. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah menderita sahabatnya.

Siapa yang membuatnya jadi menderita begini?

Rahang Mizuki bergemeletuk. _Brengsek_ si Masahiro Sawamura itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Mengingat cerita Rui saja, emosinya sudah memuncak. Bagaimana bila Mizuki bertemu dengannya? Mungkin dia bisa lepas kendali.

Kosuke tiba-tiba memberi isyarat dari luar kamar, meminta Mizuki keluar.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi si Bodoh itu sudah menelpon kemari. Tapi aku bilang Rui tidak di sini. Biar dia tahu rasa!"

Mizuki mendengus. "Ternyata dia masih punya kesadaran juga ya? Kupikir dia sudah lari ke perempuan lain lagi."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia begitu. Padahal selama ini dia yang paling pintar. Tapi ternyata dia bisa melakukan kesalahan besar seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatku jengkel,"kening Kosuke mengernyit.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat. Sekarang kita akan bertambah sibuk," ucap Mizuki dengan wajah lelah. "Aku akan menemani Rui, jadi kau tidur sendiri."

Kosuke menunjukkan wajah kecewa, tapi dia tidak boleh menentang Mizuki yang sudah naik darah. Karena untuk kali ini, kemarahan Mizuki sudah melewati batas prediksinya. Jadi sebaiknya dia juga jadi anak penurut.

**---HFSmile---**


	16. Penjelasan yang Diperlukan

**Stage 16**

**Penjelasan yang Diperlukan**

* * *

Kemuculan sosok Sanahara Mia sama dengan memunculkan kegeraman pada Sawamura. Ditambah lagi wanita itu muncul dengan sendirinya di ruangannya tepat semalam Rui melarikan diri dari rumah. Semua terlalu rapi dan beruntut seolah memang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Kegeraman itu harus menunggu.

_Dia pasti bisa menjelaskan…Dia harus punya penjelasan untuk ini!_ Gigi-giginya beradu sebisa mungkin mempertahankan wajah non-ekspresif Sulit menjaga kewarasan, logika, dan rasionalitas semenjak semalam. Sawamura seperti kehilangan dirinya, pelan-pelan ditarik bilur-bilur kasat mata menuju ke kegelapan dirinya yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menerangi jiwanya dengan '_Orang ini anak majikanku_'.

Meskipun wajahnya biasa saja, tapi sikap tubuhnya menjadi sekaku granit.

Itu terlihat jelas oleh Mia. "Sedang tidak bisa diganggu, Sawamura-_sama_?"

"Justru sebaliknya," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan bibir nyaris terkatup.

Mia tidak tersenyum, tapi naluri liar Sawamura membunyikan alarm bahaya diterkam musuh yang telah mengamatinya setajam tatapan elang dan kelicinan ular. Mia duduk di hadapan Sawamura, memberi suasana khidmat dan memberi bumbu mencekam pada tiap oksigen yang masih bebas berdifusi di ruangan dengan kesenyapannya.

"Aku yakin pasti telah banyak yang terjadi semalam hingga membuatmu tegang seperti ini."

_Ya, dia memang punya penjelasan untuk semuanya._ Sawamura tidak menunjukkan perubahan mimik berarti. "Dan kurasa kau sudah bertindak di luar kewajaran."

Mia mengangkat bahu, nampak depresi meskipun tatapannya tetap tajam. "Terpaksa. Pada saat itu aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

Sawamura berusaha menangkap ekor Mia. Tapi tersembunyi terlalu baik. Tidak ada kata yang tidak efektif dan tidak memojokan dirinya. Urat-urat di tangannya menegang, nyaris mengepal dengan pikirannya sendiri, tangan itu segera berpindah ke lengan kursi, mencengkram di sana seperti ingin mematahkannya. "Bukan berarti kau bebas membuka mulut,_sebelum_ membicarakannya denganku!" Sawamura sangat menekankan 'sebelum' supaya perempuan di hadapannya terhujam kesadaran akan kesalahan mutlak yang dilakukannya.

Alis Mia hampir menahut ketika tatapannya memelas, "Maafkan aku, Sawamura-_sama_. Bila memang tidak ada apapun, aku bisa menutup mulutku sepanjang hidupku…Seperti yang telah kujanjikan padamu. Tapi…," Mai mendesah, bola matanya bergerak ke perutnya, kelopak matanya setengah menutup, disertai bulu matanya, "Semenjak ada pihak ketiga yang terlibat sebagai imbas. Aku kehilangan akal."

"Kau ingin aku mengakui klaim anak dalam kandunganmu adalah anakku?" ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pokok masalah yang tidak mau lagi dipungkiri Sawamura. Lagipula dia mulai merasa mual.

"Aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Rui, tapi aku pun punya harga diri untuk kulindungi, dan ayah untuk diberikan pertanggungjawaban," sekejap sikap Mia berubah angkuh. Tidak tahu siapa yang tadi memelas di hadapan Sawamura.

"Itu sudah menjawab semuanya." Sawamura menggeram, "Aku punya beberapa pikiran, biarkan aku berpikir jernih terlebih dulu."

Sorot mata Mia beradu dengan sorot mata Sawamura. "Dosa ini milik kita bersama, Sawamura-_sama._ Jadi kuharap kau tidak mendorongku ke jurang sendirian. Tapi, _well_, kubiarkan kau menjernihkan pikiran karena semuanya memang terjadi terlalu cepat."

Fototoscan terhampar di hadapan Sawamura dan pria itu menggertakan gigi.

**---HFSmile---**

"_Sensei._"

Panggilan itu tidak seperti ditujukan padanya. Bola matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Siang begitu damai, daun-daun hijau lebat disanggah ranting-ranting bertumpuk-tumpuk menyela sang penguasa langit berbicara pada tanah dan sesemakan di bawahnya. Sesekali ada gemerisik penanda udara mulai bermobilisasi. Apa dunia ini tetap sedamai ini walaupun masalah menerpa manusia?

"_Sensei!_"

Rui tersentak. Di bagian depan ruangan, sejajar dengan meja kerjanya, seorang anak memandangnya dengan heran sekaligus jengkel karena terus diacuhkan.

"A-Oh, kau sudah menyelesaikan soalnya." Rui buru-buru mengecek setiap runtutan cara supaya bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang menyembulkan warna merah muda. Untuk mengecek saja, dia perlu mengerahkan segenap konsentrasi dan kebulatan tekadnya untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya secara berkesinambungan di hadapan didikannya.

Setelah bersusah payah hingga menimbulkan peluh di sisi dahinya, dia bisa mengusahakan senyum penyesalan pada siswa yang menunggu dari tadi untuk dikembalikan ke kursinya,"Jawabannya benar. Kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Anak itu berjalan dengan keheranan ke kursinya. Tidak lama berselang, tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Biasanya di saat-saat terjepit ini, Rui memberikan dua sampai lima soal untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Tapi dia terlalu kehilangan gairahnya untuk bergerak. Dia hanya mendumal dari mejanya, "Pelajaran sudah selesai. Selamat siang, Anak-anak."

Bahkan dengan komando selemah itu, anak-anak nyaris tidak yakin mereka telah 'memenangkan' hari itu. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa pulang selega biasanya karena tidak merasakan antiklimaks menggulung mereka dalam emosi keceriaan. Hari yang begitu…Datar, mungkin mereka bisa menyebutnya begitu dibandingkan hari-hari penuh semangat diayomi Rui-_sensei_ mereka di hari-hari lainnya.

Anak-anak bergerombol memenuhi pintu kelas, sebagian dari mereka telah menghirup udara kebebasan yang tidak dirasakan istimewa. Dua anak muda berada di paling belakang, Hayato dan teman yang selalu menemaninya, Arashi.

Bola mata Hayato bergulir ke meja kerja Rui di sudut matanya dari balik bahunya. Wanita itu memang nampak tidak bersemangat. Profilnya menghilang separuh akibat sinar yang membias melewati kaca jendela, hingga sepertinya gurunya itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Arashi menarik lengan Hayato tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mereka sudah menapaki sebagian selasar yang berhadapan dengan taman dalam menuju lapangan tertutup di ujung selasar ketika Hayato menghela nafas dan berkata, "Sudah kuduga. Ada yang tidak beres dengan_sensei_."

"Apapun itu, bukan urusan kita,"Arashi mengingatkan.

Hayato menghela nafas lagi. Kemarin jari-jari tangannya dan semua syaraf peraba di telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit halus tungkai Rui…Walaupun nyaris terbuai dengan kelembutan dan kehalusannya, ada getaran samar yang tidak mungkin salah dikenalinya.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar menanggung masalah yang sangat menantang Hayato untuk mencari tahu…Dan kalau lebih mungkin lagi memberi penghiburan sampai getaran itu mereda. "Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku ingin memeluknya."

Walaupun kedengaran biadab, Arashi mengerti sepenuhnya Hayato meyakini perkataannya seratus persen. Dia mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa temannya terlanjur jatuh hati pada wanita yang hanya mereka kenal sebagai guru sementara, walaupun Arashi tidak menyangka permasalahan ini malah menjadi semakin serius. Karena Hayato tidak mungkin mengejar wanita yang tidak mungkin diraihnya, atau mungkin hanya sekedar bentuk kekaguman sementara. "Jangan bodoh, Hayato. Di jari manisnya sudah ada cicin, kau tahu apa artinya'_kan_?"

Pertanyaan retoris Arashi mengancam segala macam bentuk harapan kosong Hayato.

Hayato tersenyum kaku, "Iya…Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ya?"

"Sudahlah," Arashi menepuk punggung lebar Hayato, pria ini lebih cepat mengerti daripada perkiraannya, dan semoga dengan ini dia akan berhenti berharap, "fokuskan diri pada latihan. Pertandingan sudah dekat."

Hayato mengangguk pelan. Langkah mereka dipercepat menjadi berlari kecil sampai ke ujung selasar di mana bau karet dan suara papan parket berdecit menunggu mereka.

_Rui-sensei…, apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku ingin tahu…._

**---HFSmile---**

Lampu dalam kereta _shinkansen_ putih susu seperti dalam ruang operasi. Entah mengapa sinarnya terlalu menyinarkan mata Rui ketika dia dalam perjalanan pulang sore nyaris menjelang malam itu.

Tidak perlu pulang buru-buru untuk mengurus keperluan rumah, tidak ada rumah untuk pulang. perasaannya menjadi kosong. Dia nyaris menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan tanpa arah.

_Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?_

Rui hanya meringis dengan pertanyaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melakukan monolog tanpa tahu jawaban. Yang muncul dalam benaknya cuma pertanyaan-pertanyaan, susul menyusul, bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan yang sebelumnya hingga hanya memusingkan kepalanya.

Dia juga melarikan diri. Dari Sawamura, dari orang tuanya. Apa selama beberapa hari ini dia mendapat telepon dari orang tuanya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan apa Sawamura mencarinya?

_Apa merasakan kerinduan yang sama denganku?_

Atau malah Sanahara Mia itu sudah merebut posisi dirinya? Lalu yang muncul terakhir, menyentakan Rui, hatinya dilecut derita dan terluka.

_Apa sampai di sini saja, Masahiro? Kita akhiri saja semuanya._

Kesadaran baru itu begitu gelap tanpa masa depan. Semakin jelas kesadaran itu, dia makin tidak bisa melihat arah yang akan ditujunya selain kehancuran. Ironisnya, itulah jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuhnya meskipun akhirnya dia harus kehilangan seluruh hatinya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menolak jatuh, tapi juga enggan bersembunyi dalam rasa sakit hati. Bila seandainya air mata bisa menumpahkan semua ketidaknyamanan emosional yang dirasakan Rui, dia rela membuang harga dirinya dan mulai memberi pertunjukan pada orang lain. Namun karena dia sadar tidak ada yang mampu menghapus keputusasaannya, wanita itu hanya membatu di tempatnya. Mempertahankan ekspresi muka kosong setelah mengeringkan basah di matanya dengan ujung jari yang menyapu matanya.

**---HFSmile---**

Mizuki lega sekaligus khawatir mendapati sosok Rui mendekat dari kejauhan.

Wanita itu menghampiri Rui, "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji akan menerimanya dengan pikiran terbuka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Mizuki bercampur antara bingung dengan kecemasan luar biasa, "Sawamura ada di sini."

Mata Rui membesar. Tidak menyangka akan menghadapi Sawamura secepat ini. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apa yang mau ia katakan?

_Kita akhiri saja…._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Tidak ada darah yang mendesir, kata-kata itu mendesak pembuluh darahnya untuk berputar dalam tubuhnya lebih cepat lagi, semakin cepat, dan semakin menyesakan dadanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sekarang!"

Mizuki menahan lengan Rui. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus dengarkan aku dengan pikiran terbuka kan? Lagipula bagaimana aku memberitahumu? Ponselmu hilang, ingat?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mizuki! Aku ha-."

Apa yang ingin diucapkan Rui, menguap dari otaknya. Bahkan dia bisa lupa kalau dia dapat bicara dengan lancar. Dia terhenyak di tempatnya ketika Sawamura muncul di ambang pintu dengan Kosuke di belakangnya.

"Tidak masalah Mizuki tidak mengerti. Tapi kau dan aku harus mengerti semua duduk perkaranya," kata Sawamura tenang. Tenang dalam penglihatan Rui. Dan siapapun yang datang dengan wajah setenang itu pastinya sudah membuat keputusan yang memberatkan bahkan melampaui neuronnya untuk bereaksi sesuai dengan bobotnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua, Mizuki mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga Rui. "Bicarakan ini baik-baik, mengerti? Dengarkan alasannya kalau mau semuanya jelas bagimu."

Begitu di ambang pintu, Mizuki sedikit menoleh pada sepasang temannya yang mematung di posisi masing-masing. Dia tidak berharap pembicaraan ini menjadi akhir mereka. Tanpa meninggalkan suara, berkas cahaya dari dalam rumah menghilang, pintu ditutup.

Penerangan dari jalan membatasi semua arah pandang mereka, tapi Sawamura masih bisa membedakan pekatnya malam dengan rambut hitam legam milik Rui.

"Aku mengerti selama beberapa saat ini kau tidak bisa dihubungi karena semua barangmu hilang dirampok…Meskipun ada pun kau belum tentu mau menerima telepon dariku," ucap Sawamura pelan.

Rui belum bereaksi apapun, maka Sawamura melanjutkan. "Tidak baik kan melarikan diri seperti ini? Kau pikir aku bisa berlama-lama menutupinya dari orang tua kita?"

"Jangan membuat semua ini terkesan salahku! Kau yang berputar-putar bukanlah dirimu! Apa yang mau kaukatakan?" ketegangan berkilat di mata Rui ketika wanita itu menatap suaminya meskipun itu terasa berat.

"Aku mau kau mendengar ceritaku, setelah itu…," Sawamura balas menatap Rui dengan intensitas ketegangan yang sama, "kita buat keputusan untuk selanjutnya."

Kata-kata itu menghujam Rui. _Benar,_ dia tahu apa yang ada di ujung pembicaraan ini, oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih berlari dan menyimpannya seorang diri. Nmaun Sawamura mengejarnya, membuatnya semakin cepat berada di ujung jalan lurus yang tidak ingin ia capai tujuannya. Ke manapun berlari, tidak ada jalan lain yang melintasi jalan yang sedang dilaluinya.

Ketakutan mencengkram jiwanya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Mia. Semua terjadi pada saat aku pergi_Unwasting_ dengannya dan beberapa kru. Waktu itu aku mabuk berat dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi," tahu kata mana yang harus diperjelas, Sawamura menekankannya dengan memberi informasi tambahan, "Semua terjadi di luar kehendakku."

Rui merasa semakin getir. "Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

"Sudah kubilang, apa yang terjadi bukanlah kehendakku."

"Walaupun begitu, sekarang kau harus bersamanya _kan_? Dia anak atasanmu! Kau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab padanya _kan_? Biar kau bilang berkali-kali bahwa ini bukan kehendakmu, kau hanya ingin membawaku pada satu kesimpulan," ada satu lagi kesadaran baru muncul dalam diri Rui. Kesadaran itu membuatnya tidak ingin berurai air mata, tapi begitu membakar dirinya sepanas api yang melalap sebuah rumah. Menjalar liar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Selesai! Kita selesai!"

Sawamura tidak menyangkal maupun membenarkan. Sosoknya kaku di ujung pandangan Rui. Kebalikan dari dirinya yang terbakar emosi, Sawamura setenang permukaan danau di musim dingin. Seolah dia telah mencapat kesimpulan itu jauh sebelum Rui dan hal itu tidak menggoyahkan sedikitpun emosi bawah sadarnya.

Dan itu sangat mengerikan.

Rui menelah ludahnya, berkali-kalipun dilakukan, tenggorokannya tetap tercekat menyakitkan. Dalam hatinya, ia mengerti segala konsekwensi yang harus dihadapinya, Sawamura hanya membantunya mengucapkannya dengan selantang, semenantang mungkin. Setelah kata itu lepas, tidak mungkin lagi ditarik.

Ini benar-benar akhir dirinya dan Sawamura.

Berusaha untuk tetap tegar, Rui mengangkat dagunya dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Dalam beberapa hari ini aku akan mengambil barang-barangku."

**---HFSmile---**


	17. Too Late to Love

**Stage 17**

**Too Late to Love**

* * *

Sawamura yakin dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Memprioritaskan Sanahara Mia mendatangkan lebih banyak profit padanya. Dengan memilih Mia, dia tidak akan dicap tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan mempunyai prospek masa depan yang sangat cerah sebagai calon pewaris perusahaan kostruksi milik Tuan Sanahara.

Sementara dengan Rui, memang seharusnya sudah selesai dari dulu karena pada awalnya Sawamura hanya perlu dekat dengan Rui karena perempuan itu adalah putri dari polisi yang mengawasinya selama mendapat beasiswa di Jonan.

Selama ini dia hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Semua memahami cara kerjanya. Tidak akan ada yang membencinya karena itu.

Kecuali Rui.

**--HFSmile--**

Penghuni bisu di dalam kamarnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Sawamura dengan mudah menangkap fenomenanya karena dia selalu mengenal mana barang miliknya dan mana barang bukan miliknya.

Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dengan sebelah kaki terlipat dan terselip di bawah kaki lainnya. Kedua tangan berada di atas pangkuannya, bertaut renggang. Kedua matanya mengawasi perubahan atmosfer di sekelilingnya.

Mulai kembali terasa dingin. Berwarna abu-abu dan pucat. Bukan literal, hanya apa yang muncul dalam hatinya.

Dan dia memang tidak pernah berada di rumah saat Rui mengambil barang. Dia meninggalkan kuncinya di tempat tersembunyi di selasar apartemennya. Kemudian dia memberitahukan Mizuki bahwa dia meninggalkan kunci tanpa memberitahu di mana letaknya, Rui bisa menemukannya dari semakin banyaknya barangnya yang lenyap seperti mengasap…Menjadi bukti bahwa dia pun berpendirian keras untuk segera mencapai kesimpulan bersama mereka.

Berbicara dengan ayahnya, Hiroyuki, maupun dengan kedua orang tua Rui memang akan merepotkan, tapi Sawamura masih bisa mengatasinya.

Berpisah ataupun tidak, hidup haruslah terus berlanjut.

Sawamura menghela nafas keras, melempar dirinya ke ranjang. Bahkan seprainya pun tidak memberikan suasana hangat bersahabat.

"Sialan…," gumamnya pelan.

**--HFSmile--**

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Sawamura-_sama_. Jujurnya, aku senang mendengar keputusanmu," Mia menumpangkan tangannya di atas tangan Sawamura sebagai dukungan.

Sawamura cuma melirik ke tempat di mana kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tidak ada rasa apapun selain pahit di pangkal lidahnya. "Apa aku perlu bertemu ayahmu?"

Mia mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar, "Tidak di sini. Ini untuk kelangsungan hubungan kita. Jadi kita akan sedikit bergaya _fancy_. Kalau sudah saatnya, yang tidak lama lagi, _Otou-sama_ akan mengundangmu makan. Kita akan makan malam bersama, dan saat itu kau bisa mengutarakan niatmu untuk menikah denganku."

"Semakin cepat semakin baik," Sawamura bergumam. Babak apa yang sedang dilakoninya? Yang pasti dia tidak lagi menaruh hatinya di sana.

**--HFSmile--**

Mia bersenandung kecil sehabis keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Segalanya berjalan begitu indah untuknya. Sesempurna apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Jari lentiknya menekan tombol bertanda panah ke bawah pada tabung di dekat dinding berongga khusus elevator.

Senandungnya terhenti ketika tangan yang besar bertumpu pada bahunya.

"Mia, aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi," Mia menunjukkan wajah penyesalan yang khidmat.

"Bayi yang kau kandung…," Takagi masih berusaha membahas.

"Milik Sawamura-_sama_…Aku bersalah padamu, Takagi," Mia menurunkan lengan Takagi dari bahunya, menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua belah tangannya, "Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu. Dengan segala kelebihanmu, aku yakin banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku menunggumu. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kekecewaanmu padaku hanyalah doa untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Mia…," Takagi kehabisan kata-kata. Wanita di hadapannya mempunyai mata yang kuat untuk menyampaikan dia yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya, tidak peduli salah atau benar. Bahkan tidak ingin mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya. Bulat tidak punya celah untuk ditembus.

"_Sayonara,_ Takagi." Kata Mia beriringan dengan melangkahnya dia ke dalam elevator, meninggalkan Takagi yang tidak mampu melepaskan pandangan darinya meskipun pintu bergerak menutup dan hanya bayangan dirinya yang tersisa pada pantulan di pintu.

**--HFSmile--**

Rui sudah memastikan dirinya tidak mendatangi Sawamura ketika pria itu berada di sana. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah Sawamura karena hanya perasaan sakit yang akan menghantamnya.

Dia menyelinap masuk, memutar bola matanya ke sekeliling jarak pandangnya, memastikan dia datang pada waktu yang tepat.

Wanita itu menghela nafas lega. Ini adalah kali terakhir kedatangannya. Kegiatannya mengepak barang begitu mudah, tanpa gangguan. Sawamura pun ingin ia segera meninggalkan apartemennya, begitu kesimpulannya.

Sekarang kesedihan menyelimutinya.

_Untuk kali terakhir_, pikirnya. Jemarinya menyusuri permukaan almari setinggi pinggangnya. _Mulai berdebu_. Kalau dia pergi, tidak ada lagi yang akan dengan rajin membersihkan setiap sudut rumah.

Hatinya merasa sudah memiliki rumah ini. Ini adalah tempatnya untuk kembali, _seharusnya_ tempatnya untuk kembali.

Suara rel berdering pelan saat Rui menarik laci pertama. Di sana ada selembar foto hitam putih hologram. Tertarik dan penasaran, menggerakannya untuk mengambil foto itu dan mulai mengamatinya.

"Rupanya ada di situ."

Rui berpaling, membelalakan mata pada 'tamu' tidak diundangnya, Sanahara Mia.

Mia, tanpa peduli ekspresi Rui yang seperti menatap hantu, mengambil _fotoscan_ itu dari tangan Rui. "Kucari-cari, ternyata Sawamura-_sama_ menyimpannya di sini. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya untukku."

"Kenapa," darah Rui bergolak. Matanya tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Mia. Keberadaan Mia di ruang tamu rumahnya mengintimidasinya sampai taraf membahayakan sampai rasanya dia bahkan bisa melayangkan tamparan ke wajah wanita itu, "kau ada di sini?"

Mia tertawa renyah sebagai balasan. "Permisi, itu pertanyaanku."

Rui menggeleng kuat, keningnya berkerut. "Ini rumahku!"

Mia menyunggingkan senyum mencaci, sorot mata tajamnya lebih mengancam dari kapanpun juga. "Sudah tidak lagi."

"Kau…," Rui tidak pernah merasa semarah sekaligus setidakberdaya ini. Darah sudah sampai ke lehernya, mencekik karena intensitasnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membalas karena dia sendiri menyadari bukan posisinya lagi sebagai nyonya rumah.

"Kulihat kau sudah bersiap pindah…Aku bisa membantu kalau kau mau," ucap Mia serius, sangat serius dengan tawarannya.

Ucapan Mia seperti menamparnya. Rui menjaga nafasnya tetap teratur, dia harus tetap menguasai dirinya. Ingat apa yang selalu dikatakan ibunya tentang harga diri. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Mereka bertukar pandang, penuh armarah dalam diri masing-masing. Mia tidak menyangka Rui berani melawannya. Penilaian pertamanya pada Rui adalah wanita lemah yang bersembunyi di balik kharisma pria, spesifik lagi, Masahiro Sawamura. Tanpa Sawamura, Rui akan hancur, cepat atau lambat.

Mia tidak punya tujuan itu. Tapi bila untuk mendapatkan Sawamura dia harus menghancurkan Rui, dia tidak ragu melakukannya. Bahkan dia tidak akan setengah-setengah mengerjakannya. "Lakukan dengan cepat."

Rui melangkah dengan dagu terangkat, memandang Mia dari sudut matanya dengan cara paling anggun sekaligus paling meremehkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Dia membereskan barangnya, yang memang sudah tidak banyak lagi, menumpuk semuanya ke dalam satu koper besar.

Mia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di ruang tamu ketika Rui menyeret kopernya dari dalam kamar.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Sawamura-_sama_, Rui-_san_. Soal anak yang kau kandung, aku akan memberi tunjangan cuma-cuma padamu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah _lenyaplah_," Mia menukas santai, namun penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku tidak akan menemui Masahiro lagi. Aku juga tidak mau uangmu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Rui membalikkan dengan tenang.

"Harga dirimu tidak akan menyelamatkanmu. _Well_, aku sudah berbaik hati, tawaran dariku hanya datang sekali. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dan nantinya datang mengemis padaku," tambah Mia menyebalkan.

_Dia pikir bisa menghinaku semudah itu?_ "Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Rui berjalan ke arah pintu, dia membuka pintu. Terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu seperti teringat sesuatu, "Ah. Aku lupa ucapkan selamat atas hidup baru yang kau rampas dari orang lain."

"Angkat kaki dari sini, Nona. Aku tidak mengulang kata-kataku," Mia menggeram.

Rui cukup puas membuat Mia emosi untuk membalas sakit hatinya yang tidak mungkin terobati, pintu menceklik dengan halus ketika Rui menghilang dari sana. Hal itu semakin membuat Mia geram. Tapi sesaat kemudian, setelah ribuan pikiran dalam benaknya, dia tersenyum puas, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, pemenangnya tetaplah aku."

**--HFSmile--**

Rui menyeret kopernya sepanjang lobby dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Kakinya terasa ringan, seolah ingin membawanya terbang dari sana. Meskipun berlagak kuat di hadapan Mia, dia mengerti penghiburan itu hanya bersifak sejenak. Sangat sejenak hingga saat ini dia sudah merasa terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sawamura muncul dari sisi lain lobby itu. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Rui. Koper yang sedang dibawanya itu adalah koper terakhir, Sawamura mengetahuinya.

Tadinya dia ingin membiarkan wanita itu pergi tanpa mengetahui dia berada tepat di belakangnya. Tapi pemikiran dia tidak akan pernah melihat Rui lagi membuatnya kehilangan akal dan melupakan rencana apapun yang sempat disusunnya.

"Rui!"

Jantung Rui menyentak keras sekali, lalu dia tidak mendengar lagi suara jantungnya. Yang dia dengar hanyalah Sawamura memanggil namanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menemui Sawamura, tidak akan melihat pria itu…Dan itu terhitung dari sekarang.

Rui mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya. Hingga Sawamura berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Tunggu…Tunggu!"

Rui tidak juga mau menghentikan langkahnya, hingga Sawamura benar-benar putus asa dan kehabisan cara untuk menghentikan Rui meninggalkannya.

_Apa? Apa!?_

Pikirannya berteriak panik. Lalu tanpa sempat memikirkan segala harga diri atau arogansi, yang secara paradoks mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini terkunci rapat di hatinya, "Aku mencintaimu! _Aku mencintaimu_, Rui!"

Nafasnya tertahan ketika Rui menghentikan langkahnya.

_Benar, Rui tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan keluar dari pintu itu._

Rui memalingkan wajahnya. Sawamura terpaku, tidak pernah melihat raut wajah Rui yang seperti ini. Kekecewaan bercampur dengan kepahitan yang mendalam. Sorot matanya berkabut pekat hingga tidak ada lagi bayangan dirinya di mata Rui. Bahkan seolah air mata sudah habis untuk meleleh dari sudut matanya.

Senyum pahit terpatri di wajah pucatnya, "Sudah terlambat."

Sawamura kali ini benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah sekarang ia harus memohon? Nyatanya dia hanya terpaku dalam kebisuan yang mengantar Rui menyeret kopernya keluar dari hidupnya.

**--HFSmile--**


	18. Interchange

**Stage 18**

**Interchange**

* * *

Rui termangu dalam perjalanannya menggnnakan kereta cepat menuju tempat Mizuki.

"_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Rui!"_

Sulit mengusir kata-kata itu dari benaknya. Pada saat itu jantung Rui berdetak melawan. Kalau Sawamura mencintainya, apa itu artinya dia bisa kembali padanya? Apa itu artinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mia untuk mempertahankan dirinya?

Kalau Sawamura mencintainya, apa perasaan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menerima resiko apapun agar Rui bisa tetap berada di sisinya?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya ketika mereka berada dalam kehidupan yang sebelumnya damai?

Rui mengelus perutnya dengan gemetar, _"Bahkan dia tidak akan pernah tahu ada kau di dunia ini."_

**--HFSmile--**

Sawamura kurang cepat memberikan penjelasan, sehingga Hiroyuki memergoki sendiri betapa kacaunya dunia anaknya sekarang ini.

Dia berkunjung ke tempat Sawamura setelah lama tidak menemuinya, hal itu disengajakan karena dia ingin memberi kejutan. Rupanya dial ah yang lebih terkejut.

Awal keterkejutannya adalah seorang wanita tidak dikenal membukakan pintu baginya. Pada saat itu Sawamura masih berada di kantor.

Hiroyuki tidak bisa menemukan apa korelasi antara wanita baru ini dengan putranya. Terlalu anggun untuk seorang pembantu rumah tangga, namun prilakunya seperti nyonya rumah.

Sementara Mia mengenalinya, karena pernah melihat foto Sawamura yang sedang memancing bersama Hiroyuki.

Wanita itu menghidangkan teh untuk Hiroyuki, "Silakan."

"Terima kasih," Hiroyuki memandangi permukaan coklat keemasan pekat cairan itu. Karena dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, maka dia akhirnya mengungkapkan keheranannya, "Permisi. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

"Apa Anda belum mendengar cerita apapun tentang aku?" Mia bertanya balik bukan karena dia keheranan. Dia sudah menduga Sawamura pasti berusaha menyembunyikan kejutan baru ini serapat dia bisa. "Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku akan langsung ke kesimpulannya, aku adalah calon ibu dari anak Sawamura-_sama_ dan calon istrinya yang baru."

**--HFSmile--**

Sawamura pulang dengan wajah tegang, melihat ayahnya duduk kaku di sofa ruang tamunya, ditemani Mia yang berwajah kalem. Dia tidak ingat kapan pernah mengizinkan Mia mulai mondar-mandir seenaknya di rumahnya, tapi kali ini ayahnya menjadi masalah terbesar.

"_Okaerinasai,_ Sawamura-_sama_," Mia menyapa Sawamura seolah tidak tahu dia adalah dalang dari bencana besar.

Tatapan Sawamura hanya tertuju pada Hiroyuki. Mereka berdiam dalam suasana tegang.

Mia melihat jam tangannya, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut mengobrol lebih lama. Ayahku memintaku pulang cepat hari ini." Dia menyandang tali tasnya, menyentuh lengan Sawamura ketika dia melewati pria itu, dan berbicara setengah suara, "Bicaralah baik-baik dengan ayahmu. Dia perlu tahu segalanya." Lalu dengan suara yang lebih keras dia memberi salam sebelum pergi, "Sampai jumpa, Sawamura-_sama_ dan Hiroyuki-_san_."

Tepat dengan pintu yang tertutup tanpa suara, Hiroyuki menggeram di balik rahangnya, "Jelaskan sebaik yang kau bisa, Anak Muda."

**--HFSmile--**

Sawamura berusaha menceritakan sejelas dan sedetail mungkin tanpa mencampurnya dengan sudut pandang orang tertentu. Hasilnya, dia hanya perlu setengah jam untuk memberi 'penjelasan sebaik yang dia bisa' pada ayahnya.

Wajah Hiroyuki bertambah murung. Dia belum menemukan cara lain untuk bertanggung jawab pada Mia. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Rui dikorbankan. Sayangnya tidak ada cara yang bisa mempertemukan kedua masalah ini ke jalan keluar.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyalahkan Sawamura, "Kenapa kau tidak lebih hati-hati? Ini…Ini benar-benar masalah!"

"Aku tahu," gumam Sawamura.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Rui tinggal sekarang?"

"Paling mungkin di tempat Mizuki."

"Apa orang tuanya juga belum kau beri tahu?"

Sawamura mengangguk kaku. Hiroyuki menepuk dahinya, "Kau menimbulkan masalah, Masahiro, masalah besar."

**--HFSmile--**

Bel tanda selesainya jam istirahat membangunkan Rui dari lamunannya. Dia membereskan buku-buku yang akan dipakainya untuk mengajar dengan lesu.

Hari baru tanpa Sawamura telah berlalu sepanjang dua minggu. Hidupnya jadi kehilangan gairah, dia hanyalah jasad yang melakukan aktivitas harian tanpa menaruh hati, pikiran, dan perhatian pada hal apapun.

Mizuki jadi sering menegurnya karena dia sering melamun. Naruse juga berkali-kali menawarkan bantuan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Rui tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus merangkak keluar dari masa tergelap ini.

Satu-satunya yang menyita perhatiannya hanyalah kandungannya. Hanya nyawa baru itu yang menjadi penghiburannya. Setidaknya beberapa bulan mendatang, dia akan punya teman untuk mengisi kekosongan karena tidak ada Sawamura. Berhubung tidak ada seorang sahabatnya pun yang bisa, pasti anak yang separuhnya terdiri dari darah dan daging Sawamura bisa sedikit melegakanya.

Rui menaiki tangga dari tepinya, berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati seraya memegangi _handrail_ erat-erat sambil mempertahankan dirinya dari serbuan anak-anak yang berlarian tidak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas untuk memulai pelajaran kembali.

Dia tiba di bordes ketika seorang pemuda berseragam berlari ke arahnya, beradu dengannya.

Rui terguling menuruni anak-anak tangga. Tidak ingat berapa kali kepalanya terantuk. Anak itu panik melihat Rui terhempas, berakhir di lantai di bawahnya.

"_Sensei_! _Sensei_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rui memegangi perutnya. Seperti ada yang mencabut paksa janinnya, dia sedang berusaha mempertahankannya, tapi kesakitan luar biasa sebagai ganti usahanya membuatnya menjerit. Darah pelan-pelan menetes dari kakinya.

"Bayiku…Bayiku…," dia menangis memohon sementara kesadaran semakin menipis, mencengkram tangan anak yang menabraknya. Anak itu semakin panik melihat darah, "Rumah sakit! _Siapapun_ tolong telepon rumah sakit!"

Bunyi derapan kaki memenuhi pendengarannya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

**--HFSmile--**

Telepon genggam Sawamura nyaris terjatuh dari tangannya setelah dia mendapat kabar terbaru dari Naruse.

_Demi Tuhan_, Dia bahkan nyaris kehilangan nafasnya.

Rui masuk rumah sakit_…Bayinya _dalam bahaya_._

**--HFSmile--**

Dia melihat gumpalan kecil berbalut warna kulit bergerak-gerak, meronta, dan melawan dengan aktif. Suara detak jantung bergema di telinganya, tepat dari rongga dadanya.

Suara tangis adalah suara yang muncul berpadu dengan suara detakan teratur.

Berkeinginan melindunginya, Rui berusaha meraihnya, tapi tidak pernah sampai. Dia bahkan harus berlari untuk mengejarnya.Tangis dan detak jantung lenyap dalam pusaran warna putih yang sangat terang, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain dirinya dan latar belakang hitam pekat.

Rui menjerit histeris, pada saat itulah dia membelalakan matanya, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Bangun dalam keadaan tercekik seperti benar-benar habis berteriak.

Dadanya bergerak kembang-kempis dengan cepat.

"Anda sudah sadar, Nona? Syukurlah," seorang pria tua berjas putih mengamatinya dengan teliti, memastikan Rui sadar sepenuhnya. "Saya akan keluar dan memberitahukan keluarga Anda."

Rui mengenali pria itu adalah dokter. Dia buru-buru menahan tangan dokter itu. Bayangan tidak menyenangkan menghantuinya, dan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanyalah bayinya. "Bayiku, Dokter! Bagaimana…?"

Dokter itu tercenung. Menatap Rui dengan padangan kasih sayang dan penyesalan. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng, "Kami sudah berusaha."

Petir menyambar kesadaran Rui. Dia bersedekap.

"Yang penting bagi Anda sekarang adalah memulihkan diri."

"Dok-Dokter," panggilnya terbata, berusaha kuat untuk terakhir kali, "Saya…Saya ingin sendiri….Saya belum ingin menemui siapapun…."

Sekali lagi dokter itu sangat mengerti keadaan mental pasiennya. "Bila itu keinginan Anda. Saya akan permisi dan membiarkan Anda sendiri." Dokter itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Rui sesuai permintaannya.

Pintu tertutup tanpa bunyi apapun, di luar terdengar keramian, namun semua itu tertelan isak pelan Rui.

**--HFSmile--**

Rui melihat keluar jendela. Tirai menggantung terikat di sisi dua daun jendela yang besar, memberikan pemandangan sore yang sendu. Warna keunguan adalah warna terakhir setelah warna oranye terang dan merah maroon.

Dia sudah cukup tenang, namun masih sulit mempercayai dia telah kehilangan bayinya. Kehilangan penghubung dirinya dengan Sawamura. Di suatu saat dia tidak akan bisa datang kepada Sawamura dan menuntut pertanggungjawabannya sebagai ayah.

_Apa gunanya pikiran itu? Siapa yang pertama kali lari dari rumah?_

Kegelapan yang nyaman, diinterupsi semburat cahaya dari luar. Seseorang membentangkan pintu, dan tanpa permisi menghampirinya.

Hingga mereka berdua kembali berada di dalam kegelapan, Rui sudah menyadari siapa yang mendatanginya.

"Keluar."

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan di antara kita."

"Ada."

"Tidak ada, Masahiro!" Rui menukas lelah, "Keluarlah!"

"Ada, semenjak kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang mengandung!" kata Sawamura sama keras kepalanya.

"Sekarangpun tidak ada bedanya kau tahu atau tidak!" sesuatu di dalam diri Rui lagi-lagi pecah. Berkeping-keping. Karena rasa sakit itu, nada suaranya naik, "Tidak ada bayi, _tidak akan _pernah ada!"

Agrumen itu cukup memukul Sawamura hingga tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Dia seperti berdiri di garis kritis antara dunia nyata dengan dimensi lain.

Kekosongan ganjil mengisi ruangan itu, hingga ketegangan yang telah tercipta kembali mendingin, bahkan terlalu dingin.

Suara tawa Rui lebih menambah suasana ganjil. Tawa yang dipaksakan dan terdengar ironis. "Sekarang kau bisa tenang kan? Kau bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada Mia-_san_ dan bayinya."

Meninggalkan ruang kosong di dalam hatinya setelah kepingan-kepingan itu tersapu bersih oleh kesedihan yang tidak mampu lagi diekspresikannya. "Kau bisa mengirimkan surat perceraian padaku...Atau aku sendiri yang akan mengurus dan mengirimnya padamu."

Sawamura terdiam lama sebelum berkomentar. "Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu. Kau hanya berpikir untuk secepatnya berpisah denganku. Padahal sampai tadi aku masih berpikir kita bisa memperbaikinya, masih ada waktu, masih ada kesempatan. Sampai tadi aku masih ingin bersamamu, kalau kau bisa menerimaku sekali lagi, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tapi kalau kau sangat menderita bersamaku yang seperti ini...

...Aku akan membebaskanmu, Rui."

Suara Sawamura yang tenang dan dalam mengguncang Rui. Meskipun dia yang terus meributkan pisah dan cerai, tapi dia seperti anak yang merajuk. Anak pemarah, emosional yang ingin semua keinginannya dipenuhi, tanpa perduli apakah permintaannya baik atau buruk.

Dia sudah terlalu membabi buta.

Ketika dia menerima apa yang diinginkannya dari Sawamura, dan Sawamura mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia ingin menolaknya, mengembalikannya. Sayang, seperti barang yang sudah dibeli tidak bisa dikembalikan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia," Sawamura tersenyum pahit. "kita bercerai."

"_Sayonara,_ Rui." Sawamura tercekat ketika mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Karena ini adalah untuk selamanya. Pria itu berjalan tenang, kedua tangan di sakunya. Bab ini, suka ataupun tidak harus ditutupnya. Seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk terus bersama Rui, tapi bila itu hanya membuatnya sedih dan merasa sengsara karena dia pernah tidur dengan anak bosnya, maka dia akan dengan rela menebus kesalahan dengan melepaskan wanita itu.

Turbulen kekecewaan dan kesedihan, serta frustasi, Rui ingin menjerit karenanya. Ingin menjerit, memanggil Sawamura kembali, menyatakan betapa menyesalnya dia, betapa dia tidak peduli dengan apapun kesalahan yang dilakukan Sawamura karena dia mencintainya seperti mencintai setiap tetes darah dalam dirinya, membutuhkannya seperti setiap ruas tulangnya untuk bergerak dan berdiri tegak, menginginkannya seolah tidak ada pria lain lagi di dunia ini. Tapi semua itu hanya tertahan dalam kekosongan dirinya. Berputar-putar tanpa bisa terungkap, malah tersedot semakin dalam.

Akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan tangisan dan jeritan tertahan penuh penderitaan.

**--HFSmile--**


End file.
